


How To Train Your Puppy

by Adoring_Eggsy, Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Collars, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Hart, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart as Arthur, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Eggsy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pack Dynamics, Pegging, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Puppy training, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Top Harry, Training, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, puppy eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 57,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoring_Eggsy/pseuds/Adoring_Eggsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Harry brings out a headband with two fluffy, half-flopped-over puppy ears on it, the same colour as Eggsy's hair and tail. He places it on Eggsy's head, settling the band against Eggsy's hair, smiling widely as Eggsy yips at him in response. "There's my puppy."Being the resident Kingsman puppy is the best thing in the world, especially if you're as friendly and enthusiastic as Eggsy. But sometimes, his need for pets and belly rubs gets him into trouble.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Percival, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Percival & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written with the amazing Kingsman writer, Sway!
> 
> They're an amazing author and I wholeheartedly think you should check out their other fics on here.

In the morning, Eggsy wakes as he normally does, curled up by Harry's side. He yawns, stretches, and tiptoes out of bed before Harry's even woken up.

He always starts his day in the same way, a quick shower with a shave, brushes his teeth, dries and styles his hair, and then returns to bed, still slightly damp and warm. 

At this point, Harry wakes. He hums, leans in for a kiss, and then runs his hand through Eggsy's hair. "Mmh, good morning, puppy…" He grumbles, blinking tiredly. 

"Not puppy yet." Eggsy chides. "Ain't got my tail on, or my ears, or my collar. I ain't puppy till that collar goes on." 

“You are correct, my love. Forgive an old man.” Harry kisses the crown of Eggsy’s head. 

“Not old, but you are forgiven,” Eggsy replies gallantly, a little smile playing on his lips. 

“You’re too kind.” Harry gently nudges Eggsy in the side. “Now be a good boy and get breakfast ready while I take a shower.”

One last time, Eggsy buries his nose against Harry's chest, inhaling his bed-warm scent, before slipping out of bed. “Yes, Master.”

“Not your Master till that collar goes on, if I recall correctly.”

Eggsy grins a cheeky grin at him. “Full English sound good?”

“Don’t make it too greasy.” Harry gets to his feet, slipping his dressing gown on his way to the ensuite. “You don't want to upset your stomach, you have a long day ahead.”

"Is that right?" Eggsy grins. "What am I doing today?" 

"Well, I'm afraid that's a secret." Harry chuckles. "You'll soon see." With that, he shuts the door to the en suite and locks it with a quiet click. 

While Harry showers, Eggsy starts the breakfast. He turns on the oven, chucks in some sausages, bacon, and black pudding, then gets to work on the beans and eggs. Harry likes his eggs scrambled, made with double cream and chives so they're extra fancy. Eggsy likes two soft boiled eggs with buttered toast soldiers to dip in the yolks. JB likes his eggs raw, mixed in with his kibble. 

By the time Eggsy's given the call of "Breakfast, love!", Harry's already on the stairs, dressed in his three piece suit, a thick leather collar hidden in his right pocket. He steps into the dining room, smiling at the way his boy has set the table. He tried his best, at least. The forks were a little crooked, so was the dining cloth, but he wouldn't bring it up. 

As Harry sits down in his chair at the head of the table, Eggsy walks into the dining room, a plate in each hand and JB at his heel. "Careful, sweetheart." Eggsy warns as he sets the plate down in front of Harry. "Plate's hot." 

“That looks lovely, my boy.” Harry waits until Eggsy has sat down himself, giving him a little onceover. He tries to hide his amusement at Eggsy’s attempt to be patient, hands placed in his lap, head slightly bowed. That part of his education worked after all. “Let’s eat, then.”

They exchange some light small talk while they eat. Only once in a while does Harry need to remind Eggsy not to eat too fast.

When Harry has finished the last of his eggs, he places his cutlery down. “You may take this away now.”

“I’m not done yet,” Eggsy protests around a mouthful of toast.

“But I am, darling.”

Eggsy swallows. Then, he pushes himself to his feet and clears the table, again careful not to trip over his dog. He quickly rinses the plates, he’ll do the dishes properly tonight. 

“Eggsy, would you join me, please?” Harry calls from the dining room. 

“Gimme a sec,” Eggsy replies, drying his hands on a teatowel hung up over the oven door. "Coming!" 

When he trots over into the adjacent room, Harry is still in his seat. But now he’s facing him, legs spread in a manner a man in a three-piece suit probably shouldn’t be sitting. The heavy leather collar is laying on the table in front of him.

"Oh…" Eggsy breathes, his eyes lighting up. "That's new."

"Mhm. What do you think?" Harry picks up the collar, running his thumb over it lightly. "It arrived from Italy last night." 

The collar in question is havana brown, made of a wide strip of premium leather. There's a golden D-ring at the front and a matching golden buckle at the back. It's been well conditioned with leather soap and reflects the ceiling light somewhat. 

Eggsy isn't a stranger to wearing collars. He wears one almost every single day, to the point where he has so many that they take up an entire clothes drawer in the bedroom. But this collar was new. And Eggsy likes it. 

"Would you like to try it on, dear?" Harry asks softly. Eggsy immediately nods, then drops to his knees in between Harry's legs. He tips his chin back, exposing his pale neck to his master. "There's a good boy… Stay still, now." 

Slowly, Harry wraps the collar around Eggsy's throat, directly over his Adam's apple. Then, Harry tightens the buckle, and Eggsy feels his entire body relax with a quiet sigh. Wearing a collar always makes him feel safe, feel loved. "Thank you, Master…" He whispers, his eyelids suddenly heavy. 

“Now now, we’ll have none of that.” Harry puts a finger underneath Eggsy’s chin and makes him look up. “Be a good puppy and get dressed. I can’t take you into the cab with me like this, can I?”

“No, Master,” Eggsy replies dutifully. 

“Well, off you go then. Make sure you have everything you need. I’d like to leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy gets to his feet. He almost comments on Harry never being ready in fifteen minutes but he bites it back. When the collar is on, there are no glib remarks.

He returns ten minutes later, dressed in black trousers and a white shirt. He has left the top most button open to show off his collar. Over his shoulder, he carries a little rucksack with his essentials; ears, mittens, tail, a bottle of lube and (a good boy never goes without, Eggsy) a packet of condoms.

He finds Harry where he’s left him, but now he’s reading through the morning paper. For a moment Eggsy stops in the doorway to look at his Master, his owner, his partner, and he catches himself smiling. And so does Harry. 

“It’s rude to stare, puppy,” Harry says without looking up. 

“I’m sorry, Master.” Eggsy hangs his head. 

“Why did you do it, then?”

Heat rushes into Eggsy’s cheeks. “I’m… because you’re beautiful,” he almost blurts. He’s found that telling the truth, no matter how embarrassing it might be, is the best option with his Master. 

Harry smiles behind his paper. Then he folds it down and beckons for Eggsy. Dutifully, Eggsy trots over to him. “Say that again, puppy.”

“You’re beautiful, Master. And I was just looking cause… cause I love you.”

Harry pulls him into his lap, running a hand up his spine. “And I love you, puppy.” Then he draws him into a kiss that deepens quickly. Just as quickly as it starts to fill Eggsy’s cock. He mewls against Harry’s mouth as his hand finds his erection and squeezes down on it. “This better be down by the time we reach the shop.”

“I’m sorry. It will be.”

“You’re just making us late again.”

A little smile tugs at Eggsy lips.

Harry makes him look at him again. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Now Eggsy knows he won’t get into trouble for grinning at him. “Yes, Master.”

"Up you get, puppy." Harry gives Eggsy's bum a soft pat, waits for the boy to evacuate from his lap, then stands. "Do you have everything ready in your rucksack?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"Good boy." Harry smiles down at his boy, then walks to the front door, not bothering to check if Eggsy's following. He knows he's right at his heel, like a good puppy. 

One of the Kingsman cabs is waiting outside. Harry climbs in first, and Eggsy clambers in after, immediately trying to settle on his master's lap. However, Harry gives him a look that tells him to stay in his own seat. Eggsy huffs, but does as he's told. 

For the whole drive to HQ, Eggsy stares out the car window and plays with his new collar, feeling the expensive Italian leather and the golden D-ring. He ends up zoning out a bit, but he's soon brought back into the present by Harry tapping his arm. 

"Come along, puppy. I don't have time for you to daydream." 

Eggsy scampers out of the cab, and holds the door while Harry unfolds himself from the seat. They thank the driver before heading for the shop. Again, Eggsy steps aside to let Harry walk in first, then he falls in line behind him. 

“Good morning, Andrew,” Harry greets the older gentleman manning the desk. 

“Good morning, Mr Hart… Mr Unwin.” Andrew inclines his head in a little bow. 

“Morning, Andrew,” Eggsy answers, almost mimicking the gesture. They’ve made it a rule that Eggsy is to wait until he’s spoken to, even if it’s just a casual greeting.

“Any catastrophes we should know about?” Harry asks in passing as they head for the fitting room. 

“Other than a member of the royal family scheduling a fitting, I can’t think of anything,” Andrew replies with a cheeky smile. 

“Well, best of luck to you, then.”

“Have a lovely day, Sirs.”

Harry nods, then opens the door to the fitting room. He wraps his arm around Eggsy's waist as they make the slow descent into the tube station. From there, they climb into the bullet train, Eggsy facing Harry, and they set off. 

The train ride is silent, though the air is heady with anticipation. They both know what's going to happen once they reach Harry's office. 

Once they arrive at HQ, they're greeted by an agent in passing, who stops to rub Eggsy's cheek with his thumb and calls him a good boy. Eggsy blushes in return, pressing into Harry's side, acting too shy to talk. 

After a short walk, they reach Harry's office. Once they're both in, Harry locks the door and Eggsy starts undressing. It isn't a sensual undressing, he just needs out of his clothes so that he can don the accessories waiting in his rucksack. Once he's naked (save for his socks, Harry's wooden flooring is cold), he kneels by Harry's desk, hands covering himself, head bowed. 

Harry slowly walks over, then sits down in his desk chair, placing Eggsy's rucksack on the desk. He looks over Eggsy for a moment, then pats his lap. "Over my lap, puppy. Did you prep yourself this morning?" 

"No, Master…" Eggsy mumbles. "Forgot." He didn't, really. He just preferred when Harry did it. 

"Silly puppy." Harry chides quietly. He digs out the bottle of lubricant from the bag and uncaps it. "Spread your legs slightly, puppy. That's a good boy. It's going to be cold for a moment, I'm afraid." 

With one hand, Harry spreads Eggsy’s cheeks. With the other, he squirts some lube right along his crack. Eggsy tenses as the cool gel hits his skin and even more so when Harry’s finger tracks it down towards his hole.

“Don’t clench, puppy. You need to let me in.”

Eggsy huffs against Harry’s thigh, trying to labor his breath. They have done this countless times, almost every day for the past year, but it still gives Eggsy a bit of a chill when Harry begins to open him up.

“That’s my boy,” Harry all but sighs when he pushes his finger in to the second knuckle. “Always so tight for me.”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy breathes, his body becoming pliant in Harry’s hands.

With his fist pressed against Eggsy’s bum, Harry curves his finger down, hitting just the edge of Eggsy’s prostate, making him mewl. “Ah, there you are… I thought you’d fallen asleep on me.” At a slow pace, Harry thrusts into him before he adds a second finger, spreading him open. “Are you ready, puppy?”

“I am.” Eggsy arches his back. “May I have my tail, Master?”

"Of course you may, darling. What a good boy for asking." Harry slowly slips his fingers out, then digs out the tail plug from Eggsy's rucksack with his free hand. He covers the plug end in lube, then presses it against Eggsy's hole. "Relax for me, darling. Be a good boy." 

Eggsy tries his best to relax as Harry slowly presses the plug into him. He goes up on his tiptoes at the widest part, whimpering as it breaches him. 

"Good boy… There you are." Harry pats Eggsy's bum once the plug is firmly settled between his cheeks. The tail is long, fluffy, and the same light brown as Eggsy's hair. Custom made. 

Eggsy looks up at Harry, then nods to the rucksack. 

"Of course. How could I forget, puppy?" Harry cleans off his hands with his pocket handkerchief and then he reaches into the bag again. He brings out a headband with two fluffy, half-flopped-over puppy ears on it, the same colour as Eggsy's hair and tail. He places it on Eggsy's head, settling the band against Eggsy's hair, smiling widely as Eggsy yips at him in response. "There's my puppy." 

Eggsy grins almost dopily, nosing against Harry’s palm hopefully. 

“No, it’s not time for a treat yet, you just had breakfast.”

Eggsy pouts a little, pawing at Harry’s leg. 

“Do we need to put your mittens on already?”

“No, Master.” Eggsy hangs his head.

“I know you’re always so excited in the morning. While it’s endearing, you should learn to be calm. This is a place of work. Am I understood?” Again, Harry makes Eggsy look at him. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. I knew you’d understand.” Harry runs his fingers along Eggsy’s jaw. “Now… Why don’t you settle down on your bed for now while I work on some emails? I’m sure your Sir has decked me aplenty.”

Eggsy huffs, but he climbs under Harry's desk and into his wicker basket. It's padded out with a thick pillow, then covered with a blanket. In the basket, waiting for him, is Eggsy's teddy, Alfred. A stuffed brown teddy bear, dirty and well-loved, with an ear chewed off. Eggsy curls up in the basket and settles down with his arms wrapped tight around his teddy. 

After a little while of replying to emails, Harry decides to check under the desk. He's been hearing little pants and huffs and grunts for the past ten minutes, but has mostly managed to ignore it. Finally, he checks. 

Eggsy's up on his knees, arched over his teddy, thoroughly humping the back end of it. He grunts with every thrust, his little cock rock hard and red, leaking precome all over the back of the toy. He hasn't even noticed Harry staring at him, too busy trying to claim and mark his toy. 

Despite himself, Harry’s hand drops into his lap, palming his cock through his trousers. He watches Eggsy for a few moments longer before he gently toes his thigh. “Puppy....”

Eggsy doesn’t react.

“Puppy,” Harry says, his tone sharper now. 

Caught in the literal act, Eggsy’s head jerks up and he looks at his Master with wide eyes. 

“What are you doing there, puppy?” It’s a redundant question.

“I’m sorry, Master, I…”

Harry holds up a hand to shut him up, then beckons for him to rise. Sheepishly, Eggsy gets to his feet and stands before him, head bowed. He’s almost adorable except for his almost angrily red cock.

“We have talked about this, puppy. You know you mustn’t hump Alfred like that.”

Eggsy nods quietly.

"What do bad puppies get?" Harry asks sweetly. 

"The corner, Master…" Eggsy whines, turning his head to glance at it. There's a small mat in the corner to save his knees, but it never helps much. 

"Go on, then. Corner. And no touching yourself, boy. I will be watching." 

Eggsy whines again as he drops to his knees, then crawls to the corner. Once he's there, he kneels, pressing his forehead against the wall, and waits. 

And waits. 

And waits. 

And waits. 

He waits so long that he ends up dozing off against the wall. However, he's soon woken up by a familiar twinge in his stomach. He lets out a soft whimper, hoping that Harry will acknowledge what he needs. 

Harry doesn't reply. 

Eggsy whimpers again, louder. 

No reply.

Slowly, Eggsy turns his head to check if Harry's still at his desk. He is, and he's busy writing up paperwork. 

"Masterrrrr…" Eggsy eventually whines. Harry's head snaps up. 

"You know you're not meant to speak until spoken to, puppy." 

"Need the bathroom, Master, please, Master…" Eggsy rocks from knee to knee. "Please… Forgot to go in the house… Hurting now…" 

With a frustrated groan, Harry turns his chair around. “Fine, then. Into the bathroom with you,” he all but barks the orders.

As quickly as he can, Eggsy crawls over into the en suite that is hidden behind one of the wooden panels of Harry’s office. Harry follows him, holding the door open as Eggsy wants to shove it close with his foot.

“You’ll face me, puppy,” he says, his expression stern.

Eggsy turns and looks a bit confused at the proposed logistics.

“You’ll squat over the bowl and look at me,” Harry explains, towering in the doorway. When Eggsy still hesitates, he steps up to him. “You said it was urgent. Do you want to have an accident?”

“No, Master.” Eggsy scrambles to his feet and gets into position. He backs up over the toilet and puts his hands on his knees.

“You better make sure you’re aiming correctly.”

Eggsy nods. His face feels red hot, both with the need for release and the embarrassment of this situation. Usually Harry lets him have wee in private so this is new and it is not at all comfortable. The pressure in his stomach makes his toes curl and as much as he tries to hold back, his body wins at last. With an almost relieved sigh, he begins to empty his bladder, and it thankfully hits the target. 

“I told you to look at me,” Harry snaps, suddenly standing right in front of him. 

Eggsy does look up but his vision is blurred as tears start to bubble up inside him. He wants to open his mouth, say something, apologize, but he mustn’t. So he just waits until he’s done, then he hangs his head in shame.

“Clean yourself up, wash your hands. Then you may come back to me again.” Harry turns on his heel and stalks out of the bathroom. 

Eggsy does as he’s told. He flushes, gives himself a quick wash, then falls to his knees again to crawl back outside. Harry waits for him at his desk in the same position he’s been in his morning when he’d put the collar on him.

“What is wrong with you today, puppy?” he asks almost sadly. 

“I’m sorry, Master.” Eggsy sits back on his heels, hands on his thighs.

“You did so well at breakfast this morning. You took to the new collar so well. But then you’ve been forgetful about your preparation. Is there something wrong I should know about?”

Eggsy shakes his head. 

“Words, puppy. I asked a question.”

“I’m… I like it when you prep me is all. Wanted you there first today,” Eggsy sniffles. “And… I got so excited about the new collar that I…. I didn’t need to go at home and I...just forgot.”

Harry looks at him for a long moment. His silence is almost worse than any chiding thing he could say. “Well, I believe you’re being honest with me, puppy. You know how much I value that.” He leans forward in his chair, looking Eggsy directly in the eyes. “But if it happens again, I may have to book a puppy class for you with Herr Percival.”

"Master, please… Please, no, I'm a good pup!" Eggsy whimpers. He's only had a handful of classes with Herr Percival, but the lessons have always stuck with him. "Promise I'm a good puppy…" 

"I know you are a good puppy deep down, boy…" Harry caresses Eggsy's face for a moment. "But sometimes you just need reminded of your place." Harry snaps his fingers at the dog bed under his desk. "Bed. And no more humping Alfred." 

Eggys crawls onto his bed again and settles down, nose buried in the quite filthy stuffed animal. He knows he should give it up, take one of the many he has gotten from the agents in the past year, but he can’t bring himself to throw Alfred out. He’s the first teddy he’d gotten as a puppy, it had been a gift from Harry, and even if Alfred is dirty and grimy, Eggsy holds him very dear. A little too dear sometimes, but he can’t help that the bear is the perfect size for him to rub against.

He’s almost asleep, curled around the teddy, when the door to Harry’s office opens. 

“You wanted to see me, Arthur?”

Eggsy almost leaps out of his basket, bumping his head against Harry’s desk, then ducks down immediately with a whimper. 

Herr Percival. 

Has Harry called him after all? Will he be called off for a puppy class?

“Puppy…” Harry says in a warning tone, peeking under his desk. 

“Is the puppy alright, Sir?”

“Yes, he is. A little off his game today but… not what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Well, you know you can call on me any time if the puppy needs a lesson.” 

There is something in Herr Percival’s voice that sends a tingle down Eggsy’s spine. From his spot underneath the desk, he can see him sit down opposite Harry, see those polished shoes he’s made an acquaintance with not long ago.

“I will take you up on it, should your expertise be required. Now… about your latest mission…”

As Harry starts to discuss the mission, Eggsy tries to get comfortable under the desk again. However, he can't settle with the sight of Percival's shoes so close. He whimpers, then sits up and presses his face against Harry's knees. 

Harry sighs, burying his hand in Eggsy's hair. "Do excuse me, Percival… Puppy. Stop it." 

"You shouldn't give him attention when he's whining," Percival advises Harry. "It only encourages his attention seeking behavior." 

"I know. I think the poor pup's getting bored, however. I haven't played with him at all this morning." Harry slowly strokes through Eggsy's hair, eliciting a happy hum from him. 

"You spoil him far too much, Arthur." 

"Maybe so." Harry chuckles. Under the desk, he unbuttons and unzips his trousers, pulling himself out of his underwear. Eggsy shuffles closer, making eager little noises at the sight of Harry's soft cock. "On you go, then, puppy. There's a good boy. Warm your Master's cock." 

Harry eases his prick into Eggsy’s eager mouth, then waits until the boy has settled against his thigh, one hand on Harry’s ankle.

“Now… will you be good and let us talk without any further disturbance?”

Eggsy squeezes down on his leg in confirmation. 

“That’s a good puppy.” Harry threads his fingers into Eggsy’s hair, holding in place. As if there is nothing to it having his cock in the young man’s mouth, he continues his conversation with Percival.

Just as he had before, Eggsy begins to drift. He has his eyes closed and breathes evenly through his nose, his tongue pressed against the underside of his Master’s cock. Right after cuddling with Alfred, this is his favorite pastime at the office.

After a long while, Eggsy hears Percival stand. He snaps out of his daze and coughs quietly, suddenly aware of the prick in his mouth. 

"The puppy should know better than to gag." Percival tuts. Harry just chuckles quietly in response. 

"I think you can have the day with him tomorrow, Percival. Reinstall some of his training." Harry rubs his thumb against Eggsy's cheekbone. Eggsy hollows his cheeks in return, his eyelids fluttering shut as he presses himself to Harry's base. "He's a good boy. He's just forgotten some of his manners." 

“It would be my pleasure, Arthur.”

Only when he hears the door click shut behind the other agent, Eggsy’s shoulders relax a bit. He’s not scared of Herr Percival per se, but the prospect of having to spend the day with him tomorrow… 

“I’ll move my chair back now, puppy. Keep me in your mouth and follow,” Harry says and slowly rolls his chair back, Eggsy crawls after him. “Look at you, my sweet boy. All it takes for you to be quiet is a cock in your mouth.”

Eggsy squeezes down on his ankle again.

“Maybe we should get one of those gags for you with a dildo on the inside. Would that make you behave better?”

Eggsy whimpers around his Master’s prick. 

“I know you don’t mean it, puppy. But you know how important my job is and I can’t have you misbehaving at the office.”

Eggsy lowers his eyes in shame. He really hasn’t meant to be so unruly today, he never does, but sometimes… sometimes he is just a puppy who wants the attention of his Master.

"Oh, puppy…" Harry sighs, looking down at Eggsy's upset little face. "Do you want to sit on my lap for a little while, dear?" 

Eggsy nods eagerly and climbs up onto Harry's lap, his arms and legs wrapped tight around him, his head buried in Harry's shoulder. He huffs, then settles down as Harry goes back to his paperwork. 

After another hour of waiting around, Harry runs his fingertips down Eggsy's spine, waking him from his doze. Eggsy pulls back so that he can look at Harry, then tips his head to the side and gives a confused whine. 

"Oh, puppy." Harry purrs. "You are adorable." 

Eggsy nods, then leans forward, giving a quick peck to Harry's lips. Harry hums happily in return, slowly stroking Eggsy's cheek. "Would my pup like to sit on his master's cock for a while? I have one more file to fill out, darling, and I think that having my boy sat on me would make it much easier. Hm?" 

Eggsy nods again, rocking a bit against Harry, his hardening cock slotting along his hips.

“Easy, puppy. This isn’t for fun, I still have to work. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master, “ Eggsy replies, trying not to sound too eager.

“Well, then. Over the desk with you so I can take your tail out.”

Eggsy slips off his lap and goes into his position. He arches his back to show off his arse just the way Harry likes.

“There’s a good boy. Give your Master your tail.” Gently, Harry tugs on the plug, waiting for Eggsy to push out a bit, until it slips from his hole with a wet plop. “Turn around. And open your mouth.”

Eggsy does, his cheeks are burning with arousal and anticipation. Before he knows it, Harry places the furry end of the plug between his teeth. 

“Bite down. You’ll not let go of this until I tell you.”

Eggsy nods with a huff. The fur tickles his face and tongue but he will be a good boy and do as he’s asked.

"Good lad." Harry slowly strokes himself for a moment, then grabs the lube, placed next to Eggsy's rucksack on his desk. He slicks up his cock, then reaches for Eggsy's hips and pulls him back until he's slowly sitting down on his Master's cock. 

"Hhhh-Haaa…" Eggsy gasps as he bottoms out, sat flush on Harry's lap. He rocks for a second, getting comfortable, then tips his head back so that it rests on Harry's shoulder. 

"Stay. That's a good boy."

Apart from the occasional thrust or rock to keep himself hard, Harry doesn't fuck Eggsy while he does his paperwork. Eggsy's a perfect cockwarmer, his body is always so pliant and soft. 

Finally, after almost half an hour, Harry snaps shut the file. "You've been a very good boy, puppy. A very, very good boy." He trails his hands up Eggsy’s sides, making the boy shiver. “Do you want a treat now, puppy?"

Eggsy mewls around the tail in his mouth.

“I thought so… your Master needs some release, too. It’s been a rather stressful day with all the paperwork and you acting up. Do you think you can do something about that?”

Eggsy nods feverishly, eager to please. He starts off with slow rises and falls, humming around the tail as he rocks on Harry, but he soon speeds up. The strength and muscle that he's built up in his thighs after years of gymnastics and Kingsman training really helps out when you want to ride someone. 

In no time at all, Eggsy's head is thrown back as he bounces on Harry, squeaking around the tail. Harry holds onto his hips to guide him, tightening his grip any time Eggsy slips off of him. 

His boy is simply gorgeous like this, his fluffy ears falling to the side a little, little beads of sweat forming between his shoulder blades, his petite cock red and straining upwards, impossibly hard after a full day of teasing with no release. 

Harry reaches around and wraps his fingers around the tip of Eggsy’s prick. “You’re so close, aren’t you? My sweet puppy. You like when I touch you like that.”

Eggsy moans into the fur of his tail, trying to get more friction from the loose touch. 

“You know you mustn’t come before your Master. It would be very rude.” To make his point, Harry bucks up into him, almost throwing him off.

Eggsy squeaks louder, gripping onto the arms of the chair to keep himself steady. Harry starts thrusting up into him, pushing him forwards and onto his tiptoes with every thrust. Then, he pushes Eggsy over the desk, and hooks his finger under the back of Eggsy's collar as leverage as he fucks into him hard. 

Eggsy's thighs twitch and clench, trying to hold back his orgasm as his Master hits against his prostate with every hard thrust.

Thankfully, though, Harry suddenly comes, hunching over Eggsy and groaning as he empties into him. "Oh, god…" He pants, slipping his finger out from Eggsy's collar. Eggsy moans happily around the tail as his Master starts slowly, shallowly thrusting into him again. "There's a good puppy… Come for your Master…" 

Eggsy reaches down, wrapping his hand around himself and pulls once, twice, then comes, the tail dropping from his mouth as he cries out in pleasure, tears brimming in his eyes. 

Slowly, Harry pulls out and takes the plug from Eggsy. He slips it back into his boy with a content sigh, storing his come in the boy. "There we are, boy… You're not allowed to take that out until we get home tonight." 

As Harry steps back from him, Eggsy all but slithers to the floor, sated and boneless. 

“What do you say, puppy?”

Eggsy looks up at him, smiling dopely. “Thank you, Master.”

Harry brushes Eggsy’s hair back and rights his ears. “I have to thank you, my boy. That was most satisfying. Now be a good pup and clean me up.” He holds out his handkerchief for Eggsy to use.

Carefully, Eggsy goes to work and wipes the lube and come from his Master’s prick. 

“Careful there… you don’t want to make me hard again, puppy. I have a meeting with Merlin in a little while.”

Eggsy nods dutifully and gently works Harry’s cock back into his trousers, zipping him up again.

"Good boy, puppy. Would you like to visit Merlin with me?" Eggsy nods eagerly. "Good." Harry pulls his desk drawer out and digs through it until he finds a lead. He clips it to the front of Eggsy's collar. "I want you to crawl to Merlin's office, puppy. If it gets too sore, I want you to stop and tug on my trouser leg." 

Eggsy, again, nods. He then gets up on his hands and knees and starts pulling Harry along, excited to see Sir. He likes Sir, when Sir's not being grumpy, that is. Sir gives the best head pats and belly rubs. 

Eggsy whines as the collar strains against his neck in his eagerness. He turns back to look at Harry, who is walking behind him, but seems to be going deliberately slowly. Eggsy turns in circles and waggles his tail, getting overexcited about seeing Merlin. He crawls back to Harry, then paws at his thigh with a yip. 

"What is it, puppy?" 

"Faster! Wanna see Sir!" 

“I know, you sweet boy.” Harry gives him a little scritch being his human ear. “But we mustn’t be too eager. I don’t want you to strangle yourself just because you’re being a little too enthusiastic.”

Eggsy sits back on his heels, casting an apologetic glance at his Master.

“Do you think you can pace yourself now?”

“I will, Master.”

“Good boy. Go on, then. Maybe Sir has those biscuits you like.”

Eggsy crawls ahead again, but he doesn't pull as hard this time. He scratches at Merlin's door once they reach it, then gives it a nudge with his nose. The door opens and Eggsy crawls in. As soon as he sees Merlin, he starts dragging Harry again. 

"Puppy!" Harry growls as the boy yanks the lead from his grasp. Eggsy doesn't seem to notice, though, and immediately makes a beeline for Merlin. Once he reaches the man, he sits back on his heels and yaps loudly. 

Merlin pays him no mind. 

Eggsy yaps louder. 

Merlin ignores him. Again. 

Eggsy barks, then grabs Merlin's trouser cuff in his teeth, giving a hard tug. 

"Eggsy!" Merlin shakes his leg until Eggsy lets go. "Control your puppy, Harry." 

"He's only my puppy when he's misbehaving, is he?" Harry picks up Eggsy's lead and gives it a tug, pulling Eggsy back to his heel. "He's been out of sorts for all of today. He isn't normally this bad. I think he's just doing it for the attention." 

“You don’t say, “ Merlin all but growls. “Any idea what brought on this behaviour?” He still hasn’t looked up from his computer screen.

“Not one. He’s usually so well-behaved.”

Now Merlin does turn but only looks at Harry, one brow raised.

“He is, and you know it. I know about that special drawer where you keep his treats.”

Merlin flips him off.

“In any case, I think it’s best if he spends the day with Percival tomorrow. That might set him right again.”

Merlin hums in agreement. “Maybe he’s just bored with his Master.”

"He would tell me, if so." Harry pats Eggsy's head gently. Eggsy looks up at Harry and huffs, then trots over to Merlin instead, pressing his cheek to the side of Merlin's leg. "Oh, Eggsy. Are you bored of me?" 

Eggsy shakes his head, but doesn't leave Merlin's side. Merlin just smirks. "Have you played with him today?" 

"Yes, I've been keeping him stimulated all day." Harry rubs his face. "He's hard work." 

"Mhmm." Merlin pushes Eggsy's head away as the boy tries to bury his nose in his crotch. "Dirty bugger. Don't do that." 

"You see? He's just… Naughty." Harry sighs. 

"Aye, a trip to Percival will certainly do him good." 

Eggsy whimpers a little at the thought but at last settles down at Harry’s feet when his Master has sat down on the battered leather sofa in Merlin’s office. His whimper turns into a soft moan when Harry’s fingers thread into his hair.

“You said something about an update on the Kingsman watches?” Harry changes the subject.

As his Master and Sir talk shop, Eggsy begins to drift a bit. The sounds of their voice - Harry’s soft and sounding like home, Merlin’s deep and exciting with his Scottish brogue - lull him into a bit of a dreamy state. He doesn’t even notice that he’s drooling against Harry’s thigh, his hips rocking forward halfway against the carpet and his Master’s shoe.

"Your boy's humping you." Merlin suddenly says, breaking the conversation from technology. Harry looks down and tuts, turning the toe of his shoe up so that it presses against Eggsy's balls. Eggsy moans, pressing his face against Harry's lap. 

"I'll allow him on this occasion. He's had energy to burn all day, and he's just had an orgasm. I doubt he'll produce much here." Harry sighs, then goes back to slowly petting Eggsy's hair. "Continue talking, try to ignore him. He's only doing it for the attention, anyways."

Eggsy huffs quietly and nudges Harry's knee with his nose until he stretches his leg out slightly. Eggsy then mounts Harry's leg, letting his cock slowly drag against the conditioned leather of Harry's Oxford and up against his silk sock. He whines, thrusting up the same path again, before his hips start to speed up. He rests his head firmly against Harry's knee, his arms around his calf as he humps against leather and silk, his tongue hanging out, his breaths coming in quick pants. 

“You said he’s had an orgasm already,” Merlin says, not able to ignore Eggsy any longer. “I think he’s about to have another one.”

“Down, puppy.” Harry reaches for Eggsy’s collar again and all but yanks him off his leg. Eggsy stumbles and falls onto his back, his knees still drawn up against this body. He tries to get up again but Harry puts a hand to his chest. “No, you stay down.”

Eggsy whines, tongue lolling. He pushes his hips up in a pathetic little thrust, showing off his very erect cock.

“He really is behaving worse than usual. Have you punished him yet? Or did you go soft on him like you did just now?” Merlin is caught between a glower and amused smile. 

“I already put him in a corner because he was humping that filthy teddy. I suppose that didn’t do him much good.” Looks down himself and his hiked up trouser leg. A wet strain trails along the cuff of his trousers and his sock. There’s even some on his shoe. “Look at the state I’m in. I’m almost as filthy as Alfred now.”

"Mm. Lovely." Merlin wrinkles his nose and throws a packet of tissues at Harry, so that he can wipe off the worst of the wetness. "Dirty boy…" 

Eggsy just whines in reply, his hips fruitlessly thrusting against the air. He wants his Alfred, or Harry's shoe, or his leg, or a pillow, or SOMETHING, to rub against. He needs it. 

"Have you introduced him to Percival's pup yet?" Merlin looks down at Eggsy writhing on the floor in desperation. "He's well behaved. A bit posh, though." 

"I haven't. I don't think Percival has ever brought him in." 

"Oh, god, no. Percival keeps him at home, the thing's spoiled to the high heavens. Its own playroom, baskets of toys, a nice big crate..." 

Eggsy gives a loud whine and a hard thrust into the air. He then growls at Harry in frustration. 

"Please deal with your dog, Harry. He's getting bloody annoying." Merlin mutters in annoyance. 

“He is indeed. I think it’s best if I took him home. Can we continue this tomorrow after I’ve dropped him off for this class? We might have a little more peace and quiet then.”

“Aye, of course. Might even have another update by then.” 

“Well, then.” Harry leans down to pick up Eggsy’s leash again. “Come on, puppy. Let’s go.”

Where Eggsy had been eager to be led to Merlin’s office, he’s now reluctant to go back. He crawls particularly slowly so that Harry has to stop every few steps and wait for him to catch up. Once, he sits down and Harry has to tug on his lead to make him move again. 

Along the way another agent passes them. Usually, it always means a pet or some scritches but now, Harry steps in front of him and blocks the agent’s approach. “I’m sorry, Agent Dagonet. The puppy won’t have any treats today."

Eggsy can’t tell who is more disappointed by this. He himself, Harry or Agent Dagonet.

When they return to Harry’s office, his Master sinks into his chair with a sigh. “I’m very disappointed in you, puppy. Whatever should we do about it?”

Eggsy tips his head to the side and gives a sad whine, pouting up at Harry. Harry just stares back down at him, then unclips Eggsy's lead. "You've been a bad puppy today. A very bad puppy." 

Eggsy gives another whine. He doesn't mean to be bad, he's just bored. He puts his paws on Harry's lap, then tries to climb up. Instead, he's pushed back. Harry clicks his fingers at his basket. "Go to your bed while I pack up for the day. And don't you dare hump Alfred." 

With a loud huff, Eggs does as he's told. He crawls into bed and chews on Alfred's remaining ear, while he rubs his cock slyly against the fabric of his blanket. After five minutes, there's a wet patch under him and Harry's ready to go. "Come on, pup. Heel." 

Eggsy gives Alfred one last shake in his mouth, then drops the teddy and follows Harry out the door. He's hard again, the cold air of the corridor making his sensitive cock twitch. He gets halfway up the corridor, then sits back and whimpers in confusion. Wasn't he meant to get dressed? 

"You can get dressed at the tailor's, Eggsy. You deserve a crawl of shame to the train, for being such a naughty puppy today." 

Eggsy hangs his head and hiccups a little whimper, then starts to trot after Harry to the bullet train. If he could actually tuck his tail he would have. They pass by a few more Kingsman employees and while he’s usually so happy to meet everybody, now he just looks at the floor and only huffs in greeting. And Harry makes sure there are no treats or scritches or pets for him.

When they reach the underground station, tears are glittering in Eggsy’s eyes. He wants to apologize for his behaviour but he can’t now. Not when he’s still collared. 

“On the train, puppy,” Harry orders when the door opens. As Eggsy wants to climb onto the seat, he tugs on his leash. “On the floor, puppy. Stay down and be quiet.”

Eggsy curls up on the floor, burying his face into his hands. Harry sighs down at the pup, then reaches down and gives his head a soft pat. "I know that you are a good pup, Eggsy. You've just been naughty today." 

Eggsy doesn't reply. He just curls up, his head on his hands. When they reach the tailor's, Harry takes out Eggsy's trousers and shirt from the rucksack and hands them to Eggsy. He reaches down, unbuckling Eggsy's collar and slipping it into his pocket. He then takes off the fluffy ears. 

"Eggsy? How are you?" 

Eggsy clutches the clothes to his chest. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“That’s not an answer to my question, is it?”

Eggsy sniffles a bit. “I’m alright, I guess. Bit… bit sore.” He looks down at himself. His knees are red and a bit chafed, and while his erection has gone down, his cock still looks a bit raw.

“Maybe we should get you some knee pads. For tonight we’ll put some balm on them,” Harry says, following the boy’s gaze. “As for… the other thing… Well, to be honest, I’m not sure about that yet.”

“I’m really…”

“Get dressed now, Eggsy.”

“My… my tail…”

“You can fit it under your clothes. I stand by what I said… you’ll keep it in until we get home.”

"Okay…" Eggsy slowly dresses, his eyes downcast. Once he's dressed, Harry gently strokes his cheek. "Look at me."

Eggsy looks up, his eyes watery. He sniffs, then lets out a blubbery sob. "M'so sorry, Harry…" 

"Oh, darling. Darling boy…" Harry sighs, bringing Eggsy into a hug as the boy makes grabby hands for him. "You were awful silly today. Rutting on everything and acting terribly needy… I don't know what happened." 

"M'sorry… M'sorry…" Eggsy whimpers, sobbing wet tears into Harry's shoulder. 

Harry lets him cry for a few minutes then pushes him off gently. “I believe you, Eggsy. We shouldn’t talk about this here. Let’s go, patch you up, and then we can discuss today.”

Eggsy wipes at his eyes and nods. “Yeah, okay…” Then his face lights up a bit. “What about dinner? I could make us dinner.”

“Would that make you feel better?”

“Yeah… yeah, I guess.”

“Alright then. But make it something light. While I know you didn’t mean any harm, you still need to be punished for your behaviour.”

Eggsy nods. He leans heavily on Harry on the way to the cab, wanting the comfort, and Harry doesn't object. By the time they reach home, it's dark out, and Eggsy wants nothing more than to cuddle up under some blankets with Harry and watch a Disney movie. But the idea of a punishment keeps looming over him. 

He makes a small dinner, Caesar salad, and the pair sit down at the kitchen table to eat it instead of the dining room. It's an informal affair, with Eggsy's feet sliding over Harry's across the table as they eat. They barely talk. 

Once they've finished dinner, Eggsy places the dishes in the sink and starts washing them. However, Harry interrupts. "The bedroom, please." 

"Huh?" 

"I would like you to go up to the bedroom, please, Eggsy. I think you're ready for your punishment now." 

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy hangs his head a bit as he dries his hands and shuffles off. 

Up in their bedroom, Eggsy strips out of his clothes. The plug still sits snugly in his hole but as the fluffy end falls, it tickles his leg and he shivers. For a moment, he is unsure what to do with himself, then he climbs onto the bed and waits on all four for Harry to come up.

After almost ten minutes of kneeling in silence, Harry finally arrives. He pushes open the door and paces across the room, his footsteps muffled by the carpet. He stops by Eggsy's head, then squats to his height. "What to do with you, hm?" 

Eggsy stays dutifully silent, keeps his eyes forward. He bites his lip, then squeezes his eyes shut. 

"Hm… Well, I can't spank you. I know that you like pain too much." Harry sits down on the edge of the bed and runs his hand up and down Eggsy's naked thigh. "What to do…" 

Eggsy's stomach tightens in anxiety. Harry gets up from the bed and walks over to the wardrobe instead, kneeling in front of it and pulling out the drawers at the bottom. He hums as he looks through the drawers, through all their playthings, before picking up some rope and a particularly large vibrator. 

He approaches from behind, then places his free hand on Eggsy's ankle. "I think I shall tie you to the bed." Eggsy nods. "Stay as you are." 

Harry starts the long process of tying Eggsy's ankles to the foot of the bed and his wrists to the head of the bed, making sure that the rope is tight enough to keep Eggsy in place without pulling his limbs from his body too much. He wants his boy on his hands and knees for this. 

Once Eggsy's tied in place, Harry moves to the bedside table. He takes out a plastic cock cage, which he rests on the bedside table. "You will wear this cage for the entirety of tomorrow, Eggsy. After being such a rowdy pup today, I am not taking any chances with you around Percival." 

Eggsy whines, but nods. Harry places the vibrator upright in front of Eggsy, holding it in place on the bed. "Now, since you have been so wanton today, I believe the punishment should fit the crime. To start, you are going to suck on this for me. Get it nice and wet, darling. I want you to try and get it as far down your throat as possible." 

Eggsy eyes the toy, then looks up at Harry. It's awfully big, it barely fits in his mouth as is. He doesn't know how he's going to manage to deepthroat it, especially in this position. He licks his lips, then gives a small nod of consent. 

“Well then… down you go.” Harry nods down at the vibrator. 

Eggsy shifts as much as he can in his position and leans down. He opens his mouth as wide as he can and dives down over the huge toy. The tip goes in fairly easy even if it is already a stretch. Once he reaches the veiny shaft, he gags a bit and pulls back. 

“I can’t…,” he pants. 

“Yes, you can. Try again, Eggsy. Deeper this time.”

Eggsy makes a second attempt. It’s most his anticipation of what’s still to come that makes him swallow the vibrator deeper, getting it as far into his mouth until the tip hits the back of his throat. His lips are stretched wide around it and he breathes heavily through his nose.

“Hold it there, my boy.” Harry places a hand into the back of Eggsy’s head and while he doesn’t push, Eggsy knows better than to pull back.

His eyes start to burn and his body starts to quiver with every second he’s forced to swallow the toy. Finally Harry lets him go and pulls up, slobber dripping down his chin.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? And you prepared the toy well for the second half of your punishment.”

Eggsy looks at him a little wild-eyed.

Harry takes the vibrator and rounds the bed to stand behind Eggsy again. He runs his hand over Eggsy’s arse, down over his balls before he wraps his fingers around his cock.

“This got you into quite some trouble today. But I believe there’s something we can do about that.” He reaches for the plug. “I will take this out now. You should try to keep my come inside you.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy whimpers as he pushes against the plug. He has to concentrate to clench as it comes out.

“Very good. Now… I will put this in your arse and you’ll hold it there for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry positions the vibrator against Eggsy’s entrance and pushes forward. Eggsy’s body gives way easily but the girth of the toy still makes him moan helplessly as Harry keeps sliding it in. 

“Just a little more and it’s all the way inside you…. There you are… that’s my boy... “ Harry leans down and presses a little kiss to Eggsy’s arse. “Now… in order to make that cage fit on you, we need to make sure you don’t get hard as quickly and as often as you did today. Which is why we’re going to empty you now.”

Then he switches on the vibrator.

Eggsy gasps loudly, his hands immediately clenching into fists. "Ffff-Fuck!" He hisses, his knees shaking. 

"Oh, darling." Harry chuckles. "That's just the first setting." Holding Eggsy still, Harry turns the vibrator on higher, until it's on its highest setting. It buzzes loudly, and Eggsy can't help the loud moans that can escape him. The vibrator is so big in him and presses directly on his prostate with every single shake. 

It isn't long before Eggsy's coming for the first time, clenching around the toy and groaning as he comes hard, the come splattering up his stomach and chest. "Fuck… Fuck… Mmmh…" 

But the vibrations don't let up. Harry presses against the base of the vibrator, making Eggsy gasp and jerk. "Oh, no. It's not over yet." 

"H-How much longer?" 

"Until you're empty, darling." 

Eggsy lets out another string of curses but it's to no avail. He's still rock hard and the vibrator presses mercilessly against his prostate. His own body betrays him by rocking back against the toy, almost fucking himself on it. 

"I'm… I'm gonna… Jeeeeeeesus, ffffuck…" he gasps

"What is that, my boy? There's more inside you, isn't there? Do you want to come again?" 

"Fuck yes… Yes please, may I…" Eggsy doesn't get to finish the question. Harry angles the vibrator down and Eggsy comes more. 

The vicious cycle continues for another half hour. Eggsy comes, Harry presses down on him with the vibrator, Eggsy comes. And comes. And comes. Until he's absolutely empty. 

Eggsy whimpers softly, his cock twitching through his final orgasm. One droplet of come pitifully drips out of his tip and falls into the puddle of come on the sheets under him. 

"Good boy…" Harry purrs, finally turning off the vibrator. It slips out easily, followed by a long dribble of come that slides down his crack and balls. 

"Fuck…" Eggsy pants. "Jesus, that was… Fucking hell…" 

"You did so well, darling, so well." Harry coos as he unties Eggsy. "Don't fall forward yet." Carefully, Harry takes the blankets out from under Eggsy. "Lie down." 

Eggsy flops over with a loud groan, his cock still deep red, overused. "Christ, Harry…" 

"Do you think that you could lay on your back, darling? I need to put some cream on your poor knees." 

Limp as a ragdoll, Eggsy turns over, splayed on the bed and his body glistening with sweat. He almost doesn’t respond when Harry starts to spread a cooling gel on the chafed areas of his knees, he only whimpers every so often.

He does let out a little shout, though, when Harry sets to clean him up with a wet flannel, running over his stomach and thighs until he reaches his cock. “No, no… please… no more.”

Harry presses a kiss to his thigh. “Don’t worry, darling. You’ve had enough today, I’m only getting all that come off you.” Between two fingers he lifts up Eggsy’s cock. It almost flops down comically when he lets go. “See, there’s nothing left in there.”

“Hurts, Harry,” Eggsy mewls, trying to shift away from Harry’s thorough cleaning.

“I know, my boy. That was a bit of the point, wasn’t it? You were so needy and naughty all day that I had to teach you this lesson, didn’t I?”

Eggsy lets out a little sob but nods. 

“Do you think we can put on the cage now or do we need to wait until tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, please… I can’t…”

“Very well, dear. But you must promise you’ll be good until then and try not to get hard.”

Eggsy glowers along his body where Harry is still trying to wash off everything he’s spent this evening. “I will. I promise. I’ll be good.”

Harry presses another kiss to his thigh. “I know you will, my boy. Otherwise we’ll have to tell Herr Percival and he already made it clear today that he doesn’t like needy puppies.”

“Yes, Harry. I’ll be good,” Eggsy confirms for good measure.

“Right then.” Harry rises and draws Eggsy to his feet as well. “I believe there’s still dishes waiting to be done. Why don’t you start being good by seeing to those.”

Eggsy nods, sighing heavily as he stumbles downstairs, wobbly on his feet after that. He does the dishes in the nude, not caring about pyjamas at the moment. His skin's too sensitive right now. 

After the dishes have been done and the kitchen has been cleaned, Eggsy slowly climbs the stairs again. His legs are still shaking slightly. Harry's sitting up in bed under a clean blanket, dressed in a silk set of pyjamas, with his reading glasses on as he reads through some boring novel. Eggsy flops down in bed beside him. 

"Mmmh." Eggsy says into the bedding. 

Harry reaches over and wordlessly gives his hair a gentle stroke. He smiles down at his boy for a second, then looks back at his book. Eventually, Eggsy turns over and cuddles into Harry's side. 

"Love you…" Eggsy mumbles. 

"I love you too, darling." Harry presses a kiss to the top of Eggsy's head. "I wasn't too cruel to you today, was I?" 

"Nah…" Eggsy yawns and rubs one of his eyes. "Deserved it." 

“You understand that I’m doing this for your sake, don’t you? It is my responsibility to take care of you, to make sure you’re well,” Harry continues, putting his book down. “If you’re not getting the release you need, it puts you under stress and you start behaving the way you did today.”

“Maybe you need the class with Herr Percival,” Eggsy says against Harry’s chest and it gets him a little slap on his arm. 

“Don't be so silly, Eggsy." Harry places the book down and leans over to give his boy a proper kiss. "You should rest before tomorrow, dear. You've got a long day with Percival ahead of you." 

"Promise he won't go too tough on me?" 

"I'm afraid I can't promise you anything, darling." Harry turns off the bedside lamp. "You'll just have to try and behave, and hopefully he will go easy on you." 

"Hopefully…" Eggsy huffs, settling down with his head rested comfortably on Harry's pectoral. "Night, Harry." 

"Goodnight, my darling boy." Harry murmurs, stroking Eggsy's hair until his boy drifts off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Eggsy's taken into HQ early. Harry has him undress and prep quickly in the train station, and he doesn't care if anyone walks past in the process. Every agent has had their way with Eggsy at this point. 

At eight o'clock exactly, Percival walks up to the station from his office. He looks down at Eggsy in disapproval, at his fluffy hair and his dopey expression, his tail waggling quickly as he gazes up at Harry. 

"I shall have him back to you at six o'clock, Arthur. Hopefully that gives me enough time to instill some manners into the rowdy pup." Percival tuts as Harry hands him over Eggsy's lead. Eggsy sits back on his haunches, staying firmly by Harry's side. "Puppy. You really don't want to misbehave with me today. I will make your life a living hell if you continue to be so disobedient." 

Eggsy blinks, then moves to Percival's side obediently. Just as he's about to walk away, Harry grabs Percival's arm. "Percival?" 

"Yes?" 

"His, um… Chastity cage. In case he gets a bit too excited." Harry passes over the clear plastic cage. Eggsy whines at the sight of it. "It's custom fitted to him. Please don't be afraid to use it. Along with any other training methods you deem fit." 

Percival looks from the cage to Eggsy, a little smile playing around his mouth. Never a good sign. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to teach the puppy a valuable lesson.”

Harry almost looks miserable. “Well then…”

“Arthur, I think it is best for you to leave first. Makes the puppy learn how to stay.”

“Right. Of course.” Harry pats Eggsy on the head. “Be good, puppy. Don’t embarrass me in front of Herr Percival. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says promptly.

As Harry turns to leave for his office, Eggsy rises to his knees out of reflex but Percival holds his lead short. 

“Stay, puppy. You walk when I tell you to walk.” Eggsy sinks back with a little huff. Mustering all the patience he has, he stays down until Percival tugs on his lead. “Heel, puppy.”

Quickly, Eggsy scampers after him, trying to follow his brisk stride. Halfway back to his office, Percival stops. “Get up, puppy. Until your Master gets you some knee pads you’re quicker on your feet.”

Eggsy nods, hanging his head a bit. 

“You’ll stand up straight. Hands behind your back,” Percival orders and Eggsy gets into position. “You’ll stay a step behind me and your lead is slack at all times. Am I clear?”

Eggsy draws in a shaky breath. “Yes, Herr.”

“Good. Heel, puppy.”

Eggsy follows behind Percival, trying to stay a step behind. It's quite hard for Eggsy, he wants to walk alongside the man, but he knows he would get punished for doing so. 

Eventually, they reach Percival's office. "When you walk into the room, you are to stay to heel. Do not run off." With that, Percival opens the door. 

Inside his office, there's the usual furniture (Desk, chair, sofa, filing cabinets), but there's also some unusual furniture. A big cage in front of the desk, a dog bed in one of the corners, leads and collars hung up on hooks behind Percival's desk. But that's not what grabs Eggsy's attention. 

On the sofa, quite happily lounged out, is another puppy. Shorter than Eggsy, with big doe eyes, brown hair perfectly coiffed and gelled, a diamond-encrusted collar around his neck, absolutely naked apart from that. He's lithe and pale, his skin completely free of any moles or freckles. His nipples are dusky pink, and his cock is tucked between his legs. He's devoid of any body hair, by the looks of it. He takes one glance at Eggsy, then huffs and directs his attention back to the stuffed toy in his arms. It's clean, and not chewed at all. Nor is it probably covered in come. Not like Alfred at all. 

Eggsy immediately runs forward, but he's jerked back hard by the lead, pulling him to the floor with the force of it and momentarily choking him. "HEEL!" Percival yells. The other puppy takes no notice, instead he nuzzles against his stuffed toy with a happy grumble. 

"Puppy!" Eggsy whines petulantly, wanting nothing more than to play. He looks up at Percival, then sits down at the side of his leg. "I'll be good, promise, lemme see the other puppy… Please?" 

“You’ll go slow, puppy. Behave yourself.” Percival takes a step forward and Eggsy follows as carefully as he knows how.

As they draw nearer, the other puppy looks up at Percival, eyes shining brightly.

“Eggsy, please meet my puppy, Theodore Edwards.”

“Puppy Teddy?” Eggsy yaps excitedly, once again straining against the lead until Percival yanks him back. 

The other puppy huffs in mild annoyance but otherwise ignores Eggsy’s eager advance. 

“If the situation arises, you’ll call him Theodore. To me, he is Theo or puppy. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Herr.” Eggsy can’t take his eyes off the beautiful boy. He has met a few other puppies when back he started out, but none of them have been as gorgeous and well groomed. 

"Theo, come." Percival says lightly. Theodore drops off of the sofa elegantly and crawls to Percival's other side, sitting down without even acknowledging Eggsy straining on his short lead. Percival kneels, giving Theodore a scratch under the chin. The boy smiles, his eyes shut happily, tilting his head up slightly for more scritches. "Good boy…" 

Eggsy jerks at the lead again. He whines, wanting to say hello to the other puppy, to sniff them and play with them and show them Alfred. He paws at Percival's leg. 

"Don't be so impatient." Percival snaps, before cooing at Theodore again. Theodore absolutely mops up all the praise. "Go to your bed, darling. Be a good boy." 

Immediately, Theodore trots off to his bed in the corner. He turns for a moment, paws at the pillow, then lays down with a contented huff. 

"This is what you should be like, Eggsy." Percival tuts. "You shouldn't be tugging on your lead and ignoring commands. You should be listening to your master." 

Eggsy's not listening, though. He's too busy staring at Theodore, his cock quickly hardening between his legs as he thinks of all the different things he could do to that posh little pup. His hips give a little thrust against the air and his eyes go wide as he thinks about mounting the pup, claiming him, filling him. 

For once, his little movement goes unnoticed because Percival, too, is giving his puppy a longing look. When Eggsy makes a little mewling noise, the agent’s attention is drawn to him again. 

“If you want to play with the puppy, I need you to go slow and careful. Don’t scare him by being too brash.” Again, Percival makes a tentative step forward towards his puppy’s bed. This time he actually has to tug on the lead to get Eggsy to follow.

Hesitantly, Eggsy crawls forward until he sits in front of Theodore’s bed. The other puppy doesn’t look at him, he looks at Percival. 

Much to Eggsy’s surprise, Percival takes off his lead and gives him a little pat, the most affection he’s had from the man all morning. “You may play but you must behave.” With that he steps back from them and heads for his desk. 

Theodore makes a little cooing sound as if to ask not to be left alone with Eggsy, but Percival doesn’t react. 

So Theodore looks at Eggsy, for the first time he really looks, and Eggsy’s face spreads into a grin. He crawls forward, his hands on the puppy’s bed, taking in a whiff. He smells soap and body wash, both expensive like the ones Harry uses. The thought of his Master fills his cock even more. He draws closer until his nose is about to hit Theodore in the chest, then moves down along his body. He wants to see all of this other puppy but Theodore keeps himself curled up, hiding all the good bits from Eggsy.

"Gentle, Eggsy." Percival murmurs in warning. Eggsy snuffles at the other puppy's neck and shoulder, then glances back at Percival. The man's sat down at his desk and is watching them both very closely. He doesn't want a fight to break out. 

After a moment, Theodore rolls onto his back submissively. He bares his neck and stretches his legs out. Eggsy takes it as a chance to sniff and lick and explore. He doesn't go near Theodore's crotch yet, he doesn't want told off by Percival. He does snuffle into his shoulders, chest, and legs, though. 

Theodore huffs at all Eggsy's sniffing, then rolls onto his front, wanting the other puppy to stop. Eggsy's eyes widen as they fall on the most perfect, most round, most pert arse he's ever seen. Between the two cheeks, a tail sticks out. Eggsy whines wantonly, then leans against the pup, encouraging him up onto his hands and knees. Once Theodore's up, Eggsy snuffles around some more, then crawls to Theodore's backside. 

He waits a moment, glances up at Percival. 

Then, he mounts Theodore. He wraps his arms around the pup's waist, tips his head down, and starts vigorously pumping his hips, sliding his cock back and forth between the other's thighs. Theodore yelps loudly, trying to move around and push Eggsy off, but that only seems to encourage him. 

When Percival approaches, Eggsy lets out a loud and vicious snarl, baring his teeth at Percival, daring him to come closer and risk getting bitten. 

“I believe that’s what Arthur meant when he said you got overly excited.” Not caring in the least about Eggsy’s antics, Percival steps up to him, grabs him by the collar and pulls him off his pup. “Only took you five minutes to misbehave even when I told you not to.” He all but drags Eggsy away until he rather unceremoniously lets him drop to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I…” Eggsy starts but Percival towers over him, one finger raised. 

“Be quiet. Not a word from you.” He stalks off to a similar hidden closet as Harry has. “You disrespect me and my puppy. And you embarrass your Master by behaving like a bitch in heat.” When Percival returns he’s carrying various items that he drops in front of Eggsy. “I didn’t think I’d have to resort to this so soon but you’re even more rowdy than I thought.”

The first thing Eggsy is tackled into is a harness. He tries to fight a bit but it’s mostly for show. He won’t pick a fight with Percival for a number of reasons. The leather straps go over his head and shoulders and fasten in his back.

“Hands!” Percival barks, slapping Eggsy’s arm. When the boy raises his hands, Percival slips them into padded mitts that fasten around his wrists. “Open your mouth.”

Eggsy does and the agent slides a gag into his mouth. A gag that’s shaped like a bone. Tears brim Eggsy’s eyes but Percival pays no attention to it. 

“Come along now.” Again, he grabs Eggsy by the collar and leads him towards the cage. “Inside with you. On all fours.”

Almost crying Eggsy shuffles inside. He yelps against the gag when Percival fastens the harness to a carabiner at the top of the cage, forcing him to stay on his hands and knees. 

“If you don’t want me to actually ice your cock, then it better be down by the time I return. Then we’ll put that naughty thing in it’s own cage. Am I understood?”

Eggsy can only nod. Then the cage clicks shut behind him.

Eggsy's never been in a cage before. His Master’s always let him sleep in his basket. But the cage is nothing like that. It's enclosed, cold, with a plastic tray for a base instead of pillows and blankets. And Alfred's nowhere to be seen. 

Eggsy turns his head, trying to look for Percival. He can only see the edge of Percival's leg, he's kneeling by Theodore and soothing him. "You poor little dear…" Percival croons, stroking his pup's hair. The pup whines in response. "Poor Theo. Debauched by such a rowdy pup. I'm terribly sorry, little one." 

Eggsy hears the click of a lead being attached, then he sees Percival walk across the room, his puppy crawling after him. Theodore's thighs are wet and sticky with Eggsy's precome, glistening as they slide together as he crawls. Before leaving, Percival turns to Eggsy's crate. "I'm taking my puppy out for breakfast at the Ritz as an apology for what you've done. It will be charged to your Master's account, obviously. I shall be back in a few hours. Don't think about calling for help, the room is soundproof." With that, Percival turns off the room's light and slams the door shut behind him. 

A little dumbstruck Eggsy stares at the closed door. Or at least in the general direction of the door because the room is almost completely dark.

How has he gotten himself into this mess? Since when is he so needy and insatiable?

He’s always been an eager puppy. Friendly greeting everyone, ready to be petted and scratched and on various occasions used for the agent’s pleasure. He’s never been aggressive with anyone. He wants to please. Be good. 

If being the Kingsman agent Harry wanted him to be didn’t work, the least thing he could do is make Harry the proud owner of the best puppy he can wish for. 

And now - mere minutes into a well-deserved lesson with a strict handler like Herr Percival - he has gone and almost defiled his puppy.

Eggsy hangs his head and looks down his body at the treacherous thing between his legs. His cock is still hard as if he has any prospect of using it today.

For hours, Eggsy stays on his hands and knees. He almost breaks down at the two hour mark. He sniffles, bites down hard on the bone-shaped gag, and tries not to cry. Puppies don't cry. His cock has thankfully gone soft, but he craves getting touched. He was right on the edge when Percival pulled him away from Theodore. 

After two and a half hours, Percival finally returns. He turns on the room's light, chuckling as Eggsy squints around. "Well, puppy. Have you learned your lesson?"

Eggsy doesn't respond. He can't, really. Not with the gag in his mouth. Theodore crawls into the room and ignores Eggsy on the way to his bed. He's wearing a brand new black patent leather collar, the golden tag attached to it jingling as he moves. He curls up on his bed with a sated sigh, happy and full after his meal. 

Percival crosses the room and kneels in front of the crate. Eggsy's arms are shaking from having to hold himself up for so long. "Are you going to play nice if I let you out?" Eggsy gives a small, jerky nod. Percival unlatches the cage door and unclips Eggsy from the top of it, then immediately attaches the lead to him. He keeps Eggsy on an incredibly short lead. "You are not allowed anywhere near my boy again without his permission. What you did to him was brutal and obscene." Eggsy whimpers in response, then leans against Percival's leg, trying to suck up to him. Percival ignores it. 

"You dirty little puppy. Sit still." Percival snaps his fingers. Eggsy sits still by his leg, staring at the floor. Suddenly, Percival's down at his level, staring right into his eyes, inches from his face. "Spread your legs." He snarls. Eggsy opens his legs and stares at the ceiling. Anything to avoid eye contact with Percival. 

"Well…" Percival chuckles, reaching between Eggsy's legs. "I'm glad to see that your little cockette has finally gone down. Shame I didn't get to ice it. Oh, well… I'll save that punishment for another day." Percival grins, cupping Eggsy's balls and rubbing his thumb over them. "I'm going to cage you, puppy. It's what you deserve after your actions earlier. You won't be able to touch yourself and you certainly won't be able to penetrate my pup." 

Eggsy lets out a loud, low whine around the gag, a sound that begs Percival not to put the chastity cage on. 

"Oh, there's no point crying about it now, boy. You seriously thought you'd be allowed to mount my show bitch without consequences? You little bloody mutt." Percival spits out the words from between his teeth, like he's truly disgusted at Eggsy. "You disgusting little street dog. The fact that you even thought you'd be allowed to fuck my prized stock…" 

Tears roll down Eggsy’s cheeks. The words ring in his ears and he almost doesn’t realize how Percival works his balls through the base ring of the cage. 

“I thought Harry said this was custom fit.” Percival holds up the actual cage part at Eggsy’s eye level. “Almost seems a bit big, doesn’t it? Small prick like yours…” Of course he doesn’t wait for Eggsy to actually have an answer to that. He slips the boy’s prick into the sheer plastic cup and clips it into the base ring. There’s indeed a millimeters of room at the tip that Eggsy is suddenly acutely aware of. But he doesn’t dwell on that as the padlock of the cage closes with an almost heavy finality. “There you are… all locked up like the little dirty pup that you are. Not able to touch or get hard.. And if you get hard… well... “ 

There’s something downright cruel in Percival’s voice as he rises and walks over to Theodore’s bed. “To make my point absolutely clear,” he says, enunciating every letter. “My boy will keep the key until I find you’ve either learned your lesson or when it's time to return you to your Master.” He attaches the little key to Theodore’s collar, the little jingle taunting Eggsy. “Nod if you understand.”

Eggsy nods. What else is there to do?

Percival returns and sits down at his desk. “Come around the desk where I can see you.”

Eggsy follows the order, crawling as quickly as he can, his caged cock dangling oddly heavy as he moves.

“You’ll keep your face down and your arse up. Present yourself to me. You’ll stay like that until I tell you to move. And until I do, I want you to think about how you can improve my impression of you. To be honest, it is very low at the moment so you better think hard.”

Eggsy slowly lowers himself onto his elbows, his arse sticking up in the air, his fluffy tail hanging limp. Percival laughs at the display. "Look at you. Presenting like a bitch in heat. That's what you've been like for the past few days, puppy. Is that the problem? Are you in heat?" 

Eggsy shakes his head, his cheeks going deep red from embarrassment. He whimpers, then bites down on the gag harder. 

"Hm." Percival hums. He reaches for the tail and gives it a gentle tug. Eggsy gasps and moans, his knees tucking together. "Knees apart, puppy. Spread your legs wide. Do I have to demonstrate with Theodore on how to present? He does it all the time, you know. He needs to when I take him to shows. It's part of the judge's examination. Such a good little show bitch… He's a whole world away from you." 

Eggsy nods, parts his legs wider. Percival toes at the cock cage with the tip of his shoe. "I think I'll examine you later. Determine if you could be used as breeding stock. I doubt it, given your background." Percival laughs. Eggsy swears he hears Theodore let out a little giggle, too. 

Eggsy just grumbles. He shifts his weight from knee to knee, then peers back at Percival for a moment. Percival's not even looking at him. He's working above the desk, his foot absentmindedly pressing against his caged cock and balls every few seconds. 

Even with the cruel words clinging to the back of his mind, the humiliation and belittlement weighing on him and making him miss his Master something fierce, Eggsy feels his cage tighten with every little tap against his genitals. He tries to fight it, re-runs all the things Percival has said in his head, but it’s no use. He is getting hard. Again. And just because his body is betraying him, he rocks back every so subtly against Percival’s foot. 

“You will rut against just about anything, won’t you?” Percival says absently, drawing his leg back. “You don't want me to ask to ask your Master if he fucks you regularly, do you?”

Eggsy shakes his head almost frantically. 

“Thought so. I'm sure Arthur sees to it that we wouldn't want to ask him such an embarrassing question." Percival closes the file he's working on. “Get up, puppy.”

Eggsy draws himself to his feet. 

“Let's have a look at you, then…” With his hand on his chin, Percival turns Eggsy's head left then right. He lifts Eggsy's top lip, glancing at his teeth for a moment, then trails his fingers down his chest. He tweaks his right nipple, making Eggsy twitch. “Ah, I remember… you have the most sensitive nipples… maybe we can work with that.” He goes down further, avoiding Eggsy's caged cock, and cradles his balls instead. “These are nice and heavy, puppy. Shame your cock is a bit small. Breeders would definitely be looking for something bigger.” 

Eggsy nods, almost sadly. He isn't sure what all that talk about shows and breeding means but…

“When is the last time you were allowed to come, Eggsy?”

Eggsy nods to one side, hoping Percival will understand.

“Yesterday?”

Eggsy nods. Yes.

“Did you come more than once?”

Again, Eggsy nods. Then he nods again.

“Ah, I see… your Master milked you. Didn't do you much good, did it?”

Eggsy shakes his head. 

“Well… what should we do with you, puppy?”

Eggsy shrugs. Percival rubs his thumb over Eggsy's balls, then pulls his hand back. He steps back, folding his arms over his chest, and stares at Eggsy, his eyes looking right the way over the pup's body. "Turn. Drop to your knees. Present." 

Eggsy does as he's told before he even has a chance to think about it. 

"Ah… So there is some obedience left in you, hm?" Percival laughs. "You do look quite lovely presented like that. Theo, come." Percival pats the side of his leg. Theodore's there in an instant. 

"Good boy… You're my perfect boy, aren't you?" Percival coos. "Not like this little stray here." 

Theodore butts his head against Percival's knee and receives head pats in return. "The little dog is in rut, I think."

Theodore looks up in interest. He sniffs, then butts Percival's leg again, wanting more pats. 

"Yes, look at him, presenting to us… He'd fuck anything that moves at this point." Percival scritches behind Theodore's ears. "I think I should put him in the breeding stand… Give him a taste of his own medicine… What do you think, puppy?" 

Theodore gives a happy yip. 

"Yes? Do you think I should breed the puppy?" 

Another happy yip, followed by Theodore spinning in a circle in his excitement. He trots around Eggsy, then returns to Percival's heel. "Is my puppy excited to see Eggsy in the stand?" 

Theodore nods feverishly and yaps. Eggsy looks around. A stand? Was he getting tied to something, chained down? He whines uneasily. 

"Oh, Eggsy. Don't be too scared. It gets easier after the first load." Percival grins. "You may lie down for a moment while I prepare the stand." 

Again, Eggsy follows the order without giving it much thought. He lays down on his side and draws his knees up, suddenly feeling very small. He has brought this on himself and now he’ll suffer the consequences. He wants to learn, wants to be good like Theodore, and he knows his eagerness sometimes gets in the way. And if his Master is sometimes too soft with him, Herr Percival needs to set him right again. 

While Percival is rummaging about somewhere behind him, Theodore moves around Eggsy as if to inspect him. He’s not as brash as Eggsy, just looks at him, sniffing every now and then. For some reason the disdainful look on the pup’s face does something to Eggsy. He whimpers apologetically as he turns on to his back, exposing himself.

“Well, look at that. Finally understood your place in this pack, did you?” Percival stands over him, looking almost pleased. 

Eggsy nods and mewls around the gag. 

“There’s still hope for you, then.” Percival kneels down and pets Eggsy’s head. “Come on now. Let’s introduce you to the stand.”

Percival reaches for Eggsy's collar, lifting him up by it onto his hands and knees. When Eggsy gets up, he spots the stand. It's made of black metal, with two thin poles sticking up out of it. Attached to the poles are two collars, one bigger than the other. 

"Theo? Do you think you could help me?" Percival asks. Theodore stands and unbuckles the collars. Percival bends Eggsy over the stand, and while Theodore buckles Eggsy's neck into the collar, Percival buckles the other collar around Eggsy's waist. Eggsy jerks, then whines. He can't move at all. 

"There… You look awful pretty like this, pup." Percival lifts Eggsy's chin up with his fingertip. Eggsy looks up at Percival with a begging look in his eyes. "Oh, don't try that look with me. Theodore, take out his plug. Be a good boy." 

Eggsy tenses when he feels the other pup tug at his tail, trying to pull the plug from him. 

“Let him have it, Eggsy,” comes Percival’s order. “Don’t be a brat now.”

Eggsy hangs his head. He likes wearing his tails, the feel and the meaning of it. Having it taken from him by another pup… that’s new. He whines as the widest part stretches him and his legs quiver when the plug finally slips out.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Theo, help me prepare.”

Behind him, Eggsy hears the ruffles of clothes. The snick of a lube bottle being opened. A soft sigh. The slick sound of wet skin on skin. 

“And now the dog.”

Eggsy jerks against the stand when the cold lube hits his skin, trickling down his crack, some even down his balls. 

“Why don’t you sit in front of Eggsy so he can see you while I breed him?”

Theo yips enthusiastically and scampers into position. He sits on his heels in front of Eggsy, knees spread to expose his hard cock.

"Are you excited, puppy?" Percival laughs softly. Theodore yaps. 

Placing his hand on Eggsy's back as support as he drops down onto his knees, Percival takes one last look over Eggsy. The boy truly is beautiful like this. "Eggsy? Are you ready?" Eggsy just moans around the gag. "Good. I want you to look at my puppy while I fuck you." 

With that, Percival slowly presses his cock into Eggsy. He groans at how tight the boy is despite wearing the plug. "Fuck…" He pants as he bottoms out. He can hear Eggsy trying to swear around the gag. "Keep quiet, puppy. Eyes up.”

Eggsy forces himself to look up. It’s hard to concentrate on anything but the cock in his arse but he manages to fix his eyes on Theodore. The pup just sits there, unmoving. Well, except for his stiff prick that twitches in excitement. 

“That’s a good dog. Since you’ve already learned your place in my pack, we’ll make sure you don’t forget.” With that, he snaps his hips forward, driving Eggsy into the stand.

Eggsy grunts with the force of it, the collar digging into his collarbones as he's forced further into the stand. 

"You are at the bottom rung of the hierarchy right now, boy, and I doubt you'll ever achieve much higher than this." Percival growls. "You. Are. My. Bitch." He punctuates every word with a thrust, before starting a steady rhythm, his hands on Eggsy's hips.

Percival isn't as thick as Harry, but he was certainly longer and Eggsy was definitely feeling it. He yelps and grunts with every thrust, his hands drawn into fists under the mitts. After only a minute of Percival fucking him, tears start to spring to Eggsy's eyes. 

He can't help it. It's overwhelming, being put in his place, being locked down to a stand and bred. He truly feels like he's at the bottom of the pack's hierarchy. 

The steady pace almost makes him drift a bit. His thoughts flit to Harry, his Master. Will he be proud when he hears what he’s learned today? Or will he be disappointed when Herr Percival tells him the whole story? That he’s been so rambunctious today that the only way to calm him was to give him a thorough breeding. While being locked down no less.

He’s crying in earnest when Percival grabs him by the hair and pulls his head back. He knows he deserves this, to be treated like a proper dog.

“Do you understand now? What it means to be a good dog?” Percival continues to plow into him. “Servitude. Obedience. Submissiveness.”

Eggsy gives a loud moan behind the gag. "Haaaah…" He manages, drool dripping down his chin and forming a puddle on the floor below him. The same is happening below his cock, he's slowly but steadily dripping into a puddle of precome with every thrust.

"Theodore." Percival grunts, getting the pup's attention. He tips his head from side to side. "Stand up, puppy. I want you to come on the dog's face. He needs to truly understand where his position is within the pack." 

Theodore eagerly obliges. He has to bend his knees slightly so that his cock is on level with Eggsy's face, but he starts quickly stroking himself with eager whimpers. 

"Look at my puppy, Eggsy. Look him in the eyes." Percival growls, gives Eggsy's hair a harder tug, starts fucking into him impossibly faster and harder until he's slapping against Eggsy's backside. "Look at him!" Percival yells, then leans forward and bites down hard between Eggsy's shoulderblades, drawing blood. 

Eggsy almost feel delirious. Percival drives into him so fast that he almost can’t tell the trusts apart. His cock is a pathetic mess literally drooling precome. And he has another prick in his face, a blurry hand working the shaft.

“Are you ready, Theo?”

The pup gives a whimper, his fist going faster and faster. 

“Mark the dog,” Percival quite literally barks.

The first jet of come misses Eggsy’s eyes by a hair’s breadth. The second lands on his forehead. More goes onto his cheeks and nose, slithering down his face along with his tears. 

“Yes, that’s it. That’s a good puppy.” Percival’s voice skirts the edge of an animalistic growl. “I’m gonna come now, dog… Are you ready to take it?” His breath is a hot puff against Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy can only whimper in response. “That’s right… you’ll take it. You’ll take my load like a proper bitch, won’t you? Because that’s your place with us…” He changes his position again and now truly mounts Eggsy, driving into him at jackhammers speed. “Take it, dog.”

Eggsy bites down hard on the gag as Percival comes in him, triggering his own orgasm over his stomach and chest. He moans, then whimpers, going boneless against the stand. Slowly, Percival pulls out. "Mmh. Good bitch." 

Eggsy gives a little nod, expecting to be taken out of the stand and cleaned up. It never happens, however. Instead, Percival gives himself a quick cleanup with a few tissues and tucks himself back into his trousers. He walks straight past Eggsy and grabs Theodore, pulling him up into a deep and possessive kiss. "Who's a good puppy, hm? Marking the little bitch like that? You're a good puppy…" 

Theodore squeaks happily at the praise.

"Come sit on my lap for a while, puppy. Leave Eggsy be. Maybe you can come in him the next time." Percival pulls Theodore over to the sofa and sits down, the boy fitting comfortably in his lap. "My pretty boy…" He purrs at Theodore, giving him all the love and completely ignoring Eggsy's whines for attention. 

"Beautiful boy… Such a lovely little show puppy, aren't you?" Theodore coos and nods. "Mhmm… Shall we go out on a walk around the grounds in a little while, puppy?" Theodore yaps. "Yes? Shall we bring the dog with us?" Theodore pouts for a moment, wanting all the attention on him, but he eventually nods. 

“That’s my boy. No one gets left behind in a pack. Go plug up the doggy. We don’t want him to spread my load all over the place.”

Theo slithers off the sofa again and crawls over to where Eggsy is all but slumped in the stand. He hardly reacts when the puppy slides his tails back into his used hole.

Percival squats down in front of him, tipping his head up. “I’ll let you out of the stand now. You better be good and not run off.”

Eggsy huffs in confirmations. 

“When we go out, Theodore will be at my side. You will be behind him. There’s no pulling on the lead, no stopping until I let you. Are we clear?”

Eggsy gurgles around the gag in response. Percival releases Eggsy from the stand and pulls him away, then clips a lead to his collar. He clips a separate lead to Theodore’s collar, then walks out of the room. His boys follow dutifully. 

It takes a while, with Eggsy crawling on his already sore knees, while Theodore trots beside Percival. Once they reach the front lawn, Percival lets Theodore off the lead. "Go play, puppy." Percival coos. "Eggsy, I'm going to let you off. Remember your place in the pack, boy. I will make your life hell if you try to mount my puppy again." 

Obediently, Eggsy goes down on his forearms, arching his back.

“That’s right. Took you a while to catch on but now you’re learning.” Percival takes the lead off. “Off you do, dog.”

Eggsy actually sits back on his heels for a moment, looking up at his pack leader.

“Don’t you want to play?”

Eggsy gives a little shrug.

“Are you scared to mess up again?” Percival crouches down in front of him. “That’s a good thing. Means you’ll be paying extra attention to your behaviour. I trust that you’ll try to be a good dog because you will hate what I will do to you if you’re not. Now go on, dog. The puppy might even let you play with him.”

Eggsy looks over at Theodore, then crawls over to him. He sniffs at Theodore's neck, then gives his shoulder a little kiss. Theodore ducks down in a play bow, then pounces on Eggsy with an excited squeak. The two tousle and roll around and wrestle for a moment, before Theodore comes out on top, straddling Eggsy's hips. He yips loudly, then licks Eggsy's neck, a long strip up from the dip of his collarbones to under his chin. 

"Play!" Theodore squeaks, then jumps off of Eggsy. He wags his tail and tips his his head from side to side. Eggsy jumps on him with a playful growl and pushes him to the ground, but he's soon flipped onto the bottom again. Theodore's deceptively strong. 

After a while of play fighting, Eggsy realises that he needs something. He crawls up to Percival, who has been watching from a distance, and sits on his heels in front of him.

"Do you want something?" 

Eggsy nods. He tries to press a "Herr?" against the gag but it only comes out garbled. 

He leans down to unbuckle the gag. "What is it?" 

Eggsy blushes. "Can I go inside? I need the bathroom." 

"You're outside, dog. Go for a piss out here." Percival smirks. 

"I-I can't. I kinda need a toilet. I'm not one of those people who can pee anywhere." Eggsy admits. 

Percival grins at that. "Is that so?" 

Eggsy looks away, blushing. 

"Maybe you should learn. Come along."

"But, Herr…" 

"You shouldn't speak until spoken to, dog." Percival snaps his fingers. "Heel."

With a little sigh, Eggsy follows as Percival leads him towards the wooded area along the edge of the driveway. Theodore follows them in some distance, curious what his Owner is doing. 

"If this is your first time, I'll be lenient. You should have some privacy here." When Eggsy doesn't move, Percival rolls his eyes. "Pick a tree, dog."

"What?"

"Do I really need to paint you a picture? You do have a dog yourself so you've seen how he does it. You'll pick a tree, lift your hind leg and take a piss."

"I… I can't do that, Herr. Har… Master always lets me use a proper loo." 

"I don't care." Percival grins sadistically. Theodore crawls to his side and sits down, eager to watch. 

"Please, Herr… Can't I go inside? Please?" 

"Stop complaining, dog. Do you need a piss or not?" Percival snaps.

"I do! I just can't do it out here. Especially with you two watching." Eggsy whines. "Can you turn around? I can't go with you two staring at me…" 

"Do you turn around when your pug takes a piss?" 

"Sometimes," Eggsy replies truthfully. 

"There's two options here, dog. You either do it out here or we'll go back inside and you'll hold it."

Eggsy feels the heat rise into his cheeks. "But I have to go."

"What do you think will happen if you piss on my carpet?" 

Eggsy doesn't know and really doesn't want to think about it. He has no other choice. So he hangs his head in a nod and turns around towards the trees. 

"Good boy." Percival praises. Eggsy whimpers in embarrassment as the man follows. 

"Please turn around. Please." He whines. Neither of them turn around. He swallows heavily, then lifts his leg, and tries to go. Of course, nothing comes out. He wobbles, then puts his leg down. "I need to stand up, I think." 

"So bloody picky…" Percival tuts. He steps closer. "Stand, then." 

Eggsy stands up, holds his still caged cock in one hand, tries to go. Nothing comes. "Herr… I can't…" 

"Then you'll just have to hold it, won't you?"

Eggsy is this close to stomping his foot in frustration, knowing it'll make him look like a petulant child. 

How is this more embarrassing than being taken and marked by these two men? It's natural, taking a piss, he's done it countless times in public loos. But now… Now Percival's eyes are burning a hole into his back and he can almost feel Theodore's glee. 

"Theo, be a good boy and show him how it's done." 

On command, Theordore shuffles past Eggsy to the adjacent tree. He lifts his leg, and giving himself a bit of direction with one hand, pisses in a solid stream against the trunk. When he's done he looks almost pleased with himself. 

"He's trained to do it on command and you're being shy about it." Percival steps behind Eggsy. "Should we get you a cat toilet to do your business in? Maybe you're a pussy rather than a dog." 

"Am not!" Eggsy whines. His stomach is in knots from needing to go, but he just can't. He crawls back over to Percival. "I'm a puppy!" 

"Really?" 

"Mhm!" Eggsy pouts.

Percival clips their leads back on. "Back inside, boys. Now that you've both played and at least one of you pissed like a good boy." Percival reaches down to pet Theodore's hair. Eggsy grumbles. 

Percival walks the two boys back inside, back up to his office. He checks his watch, then unclips the leads. "Theodore, put the dog back on the stand." 

"What?!" Eggsy suddenly snaps. "Why?!" 

"Because I said so. Don't make me gag you again." Percival growls. Theodore pulls Eggsy over to the stand and gets him in position, giving his back a gentle pat after securing him down. 

"Do you want a treat, puppy?" Percival scritches behind Theodore's ear. Theodore nods enthusiastically. "You're allowed to fuck the dog." 

“What?” Eggsy yelps again. “Please, I can’t… If he… I’ll piss myself. Please, Herr.”

Percival rolls his eyes and stalks into the en suite. He returns with a bucket that he places under Eggsy’s body. “If you miss...well, you might not want to miss.”

Futilely, Eggsy strains against the stand but Theodore has buckled him down well. Sobbing helpless, he slumps down against his restraints.

“There’s a good dog.” Percival sits down on the sofa where he has a good look at his pack. “You’ll find that the puppy is gentler than I am but he can get enthusiastic. Especially when he hears his bitch’s moans.”

“Please,” Eggsy whines once again. “I’ll go… I’ll go outside like you wanted. Please let me…”

“You had your chance. You should know there’s only one chance with me. Now… Theodore.... Dog’s all yours.”

Theodore grins excitedly, pulling out Eggsy's tail in a quick motion. Eggsy groans in pain at it. "Gimme some warning…" He moans. Theodore doesn't listen. 

Theodore doesn't even wait for lube. He slips two fingers into Eggsy, making sure he's wet and open enough first, then mounts him. His little hips start a quick and hard rhythm straight away, making Eggsy grunt in surprise. 

"Jesus!" Eggsy hisses, tipping his head down. 

"The pup hasn't fucked anyone in years, Eggsy. He's probably quite excited." Percival commented, slowly groping himself through his trousers. 

"Fucking hell… Theo!" Eggsy groans, but the boy doesn't listen. He's too busy pounding into him in his excitement. 

Every thrust rocks Eggsy against the stand, harder and harder, over and over. And with every thrust he becomes more acutely aware of his full bladder. He’d almost forgotten about it, being distracted by the impromptu breeding, but now he remembers. He knows.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he grunts, trying to squeeze his legs together. “Oh shit, no….”

“Ah, there it is…,” Percival sounds gleefully amused. “He’s making you let go, doesn’t he? Hitting just the right spot inside you and you just can’t hold it in any longer. It’s going to feel so good when you just let it happen. We might even let you come again if you’re a good dog now.”

Eggsy knows it’s not really a choice any more. He will piss in front of Percival. Into a bucket. While being pounded into oblivion by an over-eager puppy. An over-eager like he was yesterday. And just like so… with the realisation of the inevitable… he lets go.

He sobs when the first stream of piss hits the bucket. Above him, Theodore almost squeals in delight and even picks up the pace, rutting into Eggsy in sheer abandon. He pumps more and more out of Eggsy, forcing it from his body.

When he’s finally empty, the strength to hold his body up, seems to dissipate from Eggsy’s body and he slumps down, lets himself be taken. His own caged cock dangles soft and useless between his legs and he catches himself crying again.

“Come now, Theodore. You’ve had enough.”

On command, Theo finishes, rocking forward with a few more hard thrusts. He almost howls as he does, as he pumps his come into Eggsy. When he pulls out, Eggsy feels his and Percival’s spendings dribble down his balls. 

“Did you enjoy that, my puppy? Was that a good treat?” Percival asks, ignoring Eggsy as he steps around him. 

Theodore yaps in content. 

“Put the dog’s tail back. Then you may rest a bit.”

Unceremoniously, Theodore pushes Eggsy’s plug back, sealing in their joint come. Then he all but drags himself over to his bed and curls up on it, his still hard prick laying red and glistening against his thigh.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it, dog?” Percival pulls Eggsy’s head up by the hair. 

Eggsy licks his lips. “I’m sorry, Herr.”

“What for?”

“Not pissing outside like a good dog.” The words come surprisingly easy.

“You’ll learn. And soon it’ll be the only way you can go. Might do your Master some good. That way he can get some fresh air as well.” With coarse motions, Percival unbuckles Eggsy. “Take the bucket to the bathroom now. Don’t spill.”

Eggsy carries the bucket, trying not to look at it as he does so. He empties it in the en suite, then returns to the main office. Percival's kneeling by Theodore, slowly petting his hair. "You're a good boy. A good, good boy." Percival coos. Eggsy wishes that was him. 

Eggsy walks over to Percival, his knees red raw at this point, and then kneels. Percival looks over at him, then turns his head and captures Eggsy in a deep kiss. Eggsy wasn't expecting that, but he leans into the kiss nonetheless. When Percival pulls back, he mumbles a weak "Thank you, Herr…"

"Mmh. You look good, in that stand. Maybe I should keep you in that for a whole day. Invite all the agents in." Percival muses. He then leans over and kisses Theodore. "You did so well, my puppy…" 

Theodore nuzzles against Percival’s neck, lapping at his skin before peppering him with little kisses. The sight in front of him, the surprising amount of affection between the two men, makes Eggsy cock twitch with interest and his heart miss his Master. When he is returned to him, he’ll make sure to be so good that he’ll get to have this, too.

“Why are you looking so sad, little dog?” Percival asks when he rises, trailing his fingers along Eggsy’s jaw.

“Just thinking, Herr,” Eggsy replies. He hadn’t realized he’d looked unhappy.

“Tell me.”

Eggsy sits back on his heels, hands on his thighs. The little appreciative smile tells him his pack leader likes when he tries for good posture. “Just missing my Master, Herr. I’m not often away from him for that long.”

“Don’t you like it with me and the puppy?”

Eggsy has to bite his tongue not to scoff. “You’re very strict, Herr,” he says then. It seems to amuse Percival.

“That’s the point of this, isn’t it? Your Master couldn’t control you yesterday so you had to be put in your place again.” Percival sits down at his desk and turns his chair towards Eggsy, suddenly a little less intimidating. “I think it was wise to put you in a pack so you’d understand your rank. It’s only for your benefit to make sure you know where you stand, especially when you’re returned to your Master. Do you understand that?”

“I do, Herr.”

“You’re a clever little dog. You still have a lot to learn, even in terms of basic behaviour but today showed me you’re not a lost cause. Maybe with the right training methods… I mean you’ll never be a show pup like my Theodore but… with your energy, maybe some form of agility might work for you.”

Eggsy smiles a little to himself. He’s seen agility on TV and had completely lost it when a Basset hound had gone around the course, its ear flapping up and down like wings.

“But first… there’s something else we should do,” Percival pulls him out of his reverie. “I have some work to do before we return you to your Master. Why don’t you come here and warm my cock for me?”

Eggsy nods dutifully. He crawls towards Percival, then opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. 

"Good dog. You're learning." Percival soothes. He runs his hand through Eggsy's hair, then pushes him down on his cock. Eggsy gags, then breathes heavily through his nose, his eyes squeezing shut. "Take it, boy." 

Eggsy nods slightly, trying to relax his throat and stay still, but it's near impossible. He coughs again, then blinks away tears. He then looks up at Percival, his chin wobbling. "'hanks, Herr…" Eggsy gurgles around his cock. 

“Such a polite little dog now... “ With the pad of his thumb, Percival brushes a stray tear from Eggsy’s cheek. “Could’ve saved you a lot of trouble today if you’d been polite like that with my puppy.”

Eggsy blinks a few times, hoping to convey his message. He understands. And he’s sorry.

“Go on, now. You’re not all the way down yet.” With a hand in the back of his neck, Percival pushes Eggsy down on his cock. Even if he’s only half-erect, he’s still uncomfortable long down Eggsy’s throat. “If you’ll be good and stop choking, maybe I’ll even let you suck me off. How’s that sound?”

From his bed, Theodore makes a disapproving sound.

“You’re still my favorite, my boy,” Percival calls over his shoulder. “There’s enough for the both of you.”

Theodore settles down again, happy about the promise that he'll be getting some too. Every time Eggsy chokes, Theodore giggles. He'd never choke like that. 

Finally, Eggsy wraps his lips around Percival's base. His shoulders jerk and he holds back another gag. "Hold it there, boy. Stay still… Mm…" Percival holds Eggsy in place. "Good boy. Warm my cock." 

To steady himself, Eggsy holds on to the edge of the chair. Maybe he should have asked if Percival is doing the hand signals like Harry does but it’s too late for that now.

As his pack leader focuses back on his work, Eggsy tries to even his breath. He’s acutely aware of every inch of the man’s cock down his throat, more so than he is when he does it for his Master. He’s not new to being shared with other agents but he’s never warmed any of their cocks before, not even Sir Merlin’s who has a spectacular prick.

The thought makes Eggsy hum in content and he even smiles a bit around Percival’s shaft. Enough to draw the man’s attention. 

“I begin to understand why Arthur let’s you do this so often. You’re a good little cock sleeve, aren’t you?” He runs his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, ever so pushing him further down. This time, Eggsy doesn’t gag. He just huffs almost happily.

"Good boy… You're finally relaxing, aren't you? You know where you belong in my pack." Eggsy nods, looks up at Percival with dozy eyes. He even gives a gurgled giggle around his cock. "Mmh… You are quite lovely when you submit properly…" 

Eggsy runs his hands down Percival's legs, eventually settling them behind his calves. He gives them a soft squeeze as he rests his cheek against Percival's thigh. He looks happy like this, almost drowsy, relaxed. Like having a prick in his mouth was his life's goal. 

"Mmmm…" Eggsy hums around Percival's cock, making the older man curse and harden slightly. 

"You're meant to be warming my cock, boy, not sucking it." He hisses. 

Eggsy just smiles cheekily up at him and reaches for Percival's balls, giving them an idle fondle as he presses his tongue flat against the underside of his prick. 

“What are you doing, little dog? Are you being naughty again?” There’s not the same heat in Percival’s voice as there was before. There’s more desire now and arousal. 

Eggsy shakes his head as best as he can, his hand still cradling the other man’s balls.

“You wanna play with them, doggy?”

Eggsy blinks once.

“Alright. I’ll let you off. But you’ll ask nicely.”

Eggsy blinks. 

His hand in Eggsy’s hair, he pulls him off his cock, making slobber and precome drip down Eggsy’s chin. “Well, then?”

“Please, may I suck your balls, Herr Percival?” comes Eggsy’s immediate reply.

“Such a polite doggy now…” Percival runs his thumb along Eggsy’s bottom lip. “Yes, you may.”

Eggsy leans forward and presses a light kiss to Percival's balls, blinking innocently up at him as he does so. 

"Do you like them, puppy?" Percival purrs. Eggsy nods quickly, then dips his head down and starts sucking on one of them with a happy moan. He reaches down between his legs, trying to give himself a quick rub, but Percival slaps his shoulder. "Did I give you permission to do that?" 

"'oh, Herr." Eggsy manages out. "'orry." 

"You're forgiven. Just don't let me catch you doing that again." 

Eggsy nods, then reaches for Percival's cock instead. He uses his spit and precome already on the shaft as lube and starts slowly pumping him in time to his sucks. 

"Can you fit both of them in your mouth?" Percival asks. Eggsy pulls back and licks his lips. They're quite big, but he'll give it a shot. He leans down again and sucks both of Percival's balls into his mouth with a groan. He's painfully hard under the other man, but he knows he can't touch. He directs his attention back to Percival's cock again, slowly rubbing his thumb against the head of it for a moment before going back to stroking it. 

“You’re quite good with your mouth full. Had we known that sooner…,” Percival muses, his head tipping back as Eggsy begins to work his cock at a quicker pace. “Yes, that’s a good dog…

Eggsy hums around Percival’s balls. In this position he can’t suck on them but he can hollow his cheeks and tighten his mouth even more around the heavy sac.

“You’re getting me really close, puppy. Do you want to make me come?”

Eggsy nods.

“Open your mouth.”

Eggsy opens wide. Percival’s balls slip from his tongue and he almost moans at the loss. Dutifully, he leaves his mouth open .

“Take them in your hands.”

Eggsy shuffles forward a bit to wrap his fingers around them.

“Do you wish to suck my cock until I come in your mouth?”

“Yes, Herr Percival,” Eggsy says eagerly, then he lets his mouth fall open again, tongue sticking out.

“Funny… once we’ve broken you in, you’re quite the obedient little puppy, aren’t you?” Percival sticks two fingers down Eggsy’s throat. To their equal delight, Eggsy doesn’t gag. “Ask me for it.”

“Herr Percival, may I please su…”

That’s as far as he comes before Percival pushes his head down onto his prick, bottoming out down his throat.

Eggsy jerks, but he doesn't gag. He hollows his cheeks and starts slowly bobbing his head, pulling back far enough to wrap one hand round him and stroke Percival's base. 

"No hands allowed. Hands behind your back." Percival tuts. 

Eggsy huffs, but does as he's told. He pulls all the way back and suckles on just the tip of Percival's prick, blinking innocently up at him from under his eyelashes. Percival grabs a fistful of his hair and pushes him down all the way again, groaning as Eggsy's throat spasms around him. "Fuck… Good puppy… Suck your master's cock nice, now…" 

Eggsy pulls back again, then forces himself down all the way. He's figured out that Percival likes the feeling of him deepthroating. He reaches up and starts playing with Percival's balls again. Percival doesn't protest, which Eggsy is delighted at. He might have a tiny thing for balls in particular.

Still pressed all the way down, Eggsy hollows his cheeks and runs his tongue along Percival's underside, over the thick vein there. 

“Yes, puppy… that’s… that is very nice. Go on, do it again.”

Eggsy repeats his motion. Once. Twice. Percival’s balls twitch in his hands, tightening against the man’s body. Before he can focus on the pride he feels at his success, his leader presses an arm in the back of his neck, pushing him flush against his crotch, almost cutting off his air. Then he begins to thrust up as much as the position allows. 

“Almost there, puppy… are you ready for it?”

Eggsy can only let out a gurgly hum. 

“Are you gonna swallow for your leader? Suck my load from me like a good dog?”

Eggsy moans loudly, giving Percival's balls a gentle squeeze. He drools down his chin and over Percival's front as the man starts thrusting hard into his mouth before shoving him down to his base again. "Take it, puppy. Take it." He groans as he comes down Eggsy's throat, with Eggsy suckling him through it. 

Slowly, Eggsy pulls off. He stops at Percival's tip once more to give him a gentle suck, then presses his tongue flat against his tip, making sure he's nice and clean. 

"Thank you, Herr Percival." Eggsy coos. He looks down at his own neglected cock as it leaks a glob of precome. "I love sucking your cock, Herr Percival." 

"Good… It's nice to see you with some manners for once." Percival laughs quietly, a deep chuckle. “Put my cock back.”

Dutifully, Eggsy stashes his prick back into his trousers and zips him up. For good measure, he gives it a little pat.

“Stand, little puppy.”

Eggsy clambers to his feet, knees a bit wobbly.

“Look how hard you are.” Percival beckons and Eggsy steps closer to him. “Your little cockette is so wet from sucking my cock.” He reaches out and wraps his hand around Eggsy’s caged cock that strains against its confinement, red and angry and pathetic. “Looks so painful… should we take this off?”

Eggsy wants to say yes. His cock wants to say yes. Everything inside him wants to say yes. “Please leave it on, Herr Percival.”

Percival chuckles at that. “And why is that, little puppy? This looks like it's ready to come any minute.”

Eggsy licks his lips, trying not to think about that very fact. “It’s better for me, Herr Percival.”

"Better for you, eh?" Percival grins. "Don't you want to come? Wouldn't it feel so nice? It's been so long since you last came…" He tempts with a smirk, stroking his hand over the cage as if he's stroking Eggsy off. "Mmm… Wouldn't you like the privilege of my hand on your pretty little cock? It's so hard in there, isn't it?" 

Eggsy blinks, bites his lip for a second. "Mhm." 

"I bet you could come without being touched." Percival muses. 

"Probably, Herr." 

"Does it hurt? Having the cage on when you're so terribly hard? Look, you've made a patch on my floor where you've dribbled precome." Percival nods to the floor. Eggsy looks down and blushes slightly. 

"I-it's a bit tight, Herr." Eggsy admits. "Sorry about your carpet." 

"Tight in a nice way?" 

"Uh… Nah, but it… It keeps me in line, Herr Percival. Tells me to behave."

“That’s right. You’ll learn how to behave without it soon enough. You’ll be a good pup for your Master.” Percival smiles up at him and there’s that evil glint back in his eyes. “Because otherwise he’ll send you back here and I might not be as nice then.”

Eggsy’s head is spinning a bit. Most of it is the need to come because Percival just keeps on caressing his cock through the cage. The other part is a deep fear as to what it means if Percival isn’t as nice. If this has been nice… “I understand, Herr Percival.”

“I know you do. You’re quite smart when you’re not thinking with this.” Percival gives his balls a squeeze that makes Eggsy stand on tip-toes.

"Mmngh… Th-Thank you, Herr Percival." Eggsy hisses. Percival lets go, then gives them another squeeze just for fun, just to see Eggsy squirm. "Thank you, Herr…" Eggsy repeats. 

"Do you want to come, Eggsy?" 

"Yes, Herr Percival. But- But only if you want me to." 

Percival lets go of his balls again. "Good boy… I'd like you to come… I just don't know how I want you to get off yet." 

Eggsy stares down at his cock trapped in the cage. It is seriously starting to hurt, and the teasing isn't helping. 

Mustering what’s left of his courage, Eggsy sinks to his knees again and crawls over to the stand. He slips his head through the buckles and tightens it as much as he can. Then he sticks his arse up, knees spread. Presenting.

“My, my, puppy… look at you.” Percival rises and follows him. “Starting to like the stand, don’t you?” He tightens the other buckle around Eggsy hips, securing him. “What a good idea, puppy. But unfortunately… I just came thanks to your sweet mouth. And my sweet puppy Theodore isn’t allowed to fuck more than once a day if at all… so what can we do?”

“Don’t…. Don’t you have toys, Herr?” Eggsy tries his hardest not to just rut against the stand. “Or… or your fingers, please?”

"We certainly have toys, yes. What does the dog want?" 

"I… I, um…" 

"Theodore. Go and fetch the box of toys." Percival commands. Theodore gets up from his bed and walks into the next room over. He returns with a wooden case, which he places down in front of Eggsy and opens. 

Inside, there's a variety of toys. Traditional looking dildos, and quite non traditional looking ones in bright colours and weird shapes. Clear plastic vibrators. A fleshlight, shaped like an arsehole. Cock rings, some nice looking, some with spikes on them. Anal beads, love eggs. 

"Pick a toy, Eggsy." Percival commands. 

Eggsy looks over them for a while. He bites his lip and hums. Then, he nods to a toy, which Theodore picks out. 

The toy in question is a sky blue colour, with hints of white throughout. It's certainly phallus shaped, but it has a small, smooth ring around it about an inch from the base. From the tip to the base, it gradually gets wider. The balls are a light grey. As Theodore lifts the toy, it looks heavy and solid, not to mention that it's bigger than any of Eggsy's toys at home. 

But he wants a challenge. He wants to show off to his pack. 

"Ah. Echo." Percival grins, surprised at how brave Eggsy is to take this. Theodore hands his master the toy. "Ten inches in length… Ten inches in girth… Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Herr Percival." Eggsy nods. He'll be limping for days. 

"Theodore, get my lube and prepare the toy for Eggsy. I don't want this one going in dry." 

While Theodore moves about behind him, Eggsy tries to mentally ready himself. He likes being stretched by bigger cocks and toys, likes to be filled, but this will probably push his limits quite a bit. 

Out of Eggsy’s eyesight, Theodore spreads a copious amount of lube onto the massive toy, slicking up the entire length save for the base. Then he sets it down by Eggsy’s feet and reaches for Eggsy’s plug. It comes out easily with a wet plop, Eggsy’s hole already stretched and slick with his pack’s spendings. More lube is trickling down his crack and Theodore pushes some of it into Eggsy.

“Hold him open for me, Theodore. He’ll try to clench but we mustn’t let that happen.”

Theodore shifts to Eggsy’s side, fingers digging into the fleshy part of his arse. He pulls his cheeks apart, exposing him. 

“Do you think the little dog can take this big thing?” Percival asks and Theodore yaps. “I think so, too. Should we make him come with it?” Again, Theodore yaps. “Well, then… since we’re all agreed… Eggsy, are you ready?”

“Yes, Herr Percival. Yes, Puppy Theodore.”

"Good boy." Percival hums appreciatively. 

As soon as the toy breaches him, Eggsy realises that this might be a bad idea and he may have been slightly overzealous. He hisses as Percival works the tip in, going slowly. 

"Good. Good puppy." Percival rubs Eggsy's lower back, then pushes a bit more in. Eggsy cries out in response, his toes curling. "Fffu- fuck!" 

"I know. It's big, I know." 

"H-How much of it is in?" 

"About two inches." Percival laughs. "You've got a lot more to go yet." 

"Fucking hell…" Eggsy pants, his eyes squeezing shut as Percival pushes in another inch. "Jesus… S'big…" 

“Yes, it is. And it’s not even halfway in.” Percival gives the toy a little wiggle, letting Eggsy feel its girth. “Can you take more, puppy?”

“Yes, please,” Eggsy moans. He digs his fingers into the carpet, wishing he had something more to hold on to. “Ah shit… shit it’s….”

“What a little cockslut the puppy is, huh, Theodore? Taking this big thing up his arse for us.” Percival keeps pushing, working against the resistance of Eggsy’s body. “That’s it, boy… just take it. Let me in.”

Eggsy’s thighs start to quiver as more and more of the dildo breaches him. His cock is rock solid but the pain is nothing against the stretch of his hole.

"You're about six inches in, Eggsy." Six inches?! It felt like six miles to Eggsy. "Now, there's a small ring coming up. Once it's in, it should press right on your prostate." 

"Oh, ffffuck…" Eggsy hisses, mentally preparing himself. He immediately clenches when he feels the ring against him, blunt compared to the gradual widening of the rest of the toy. "I can't… Too big, I can't…" 

"You can. It would be much easier if you relaxed, too." 

Eggsy tries to relax. He takes deep breaths, tries not to think about the absolutely massive dildo up his arse. And then Percival pushes it in more. 

As soon as the ring presses in, Eggsy grits his teeth and yells. His knees try to lock together and he very nearly comes right then and there. But he doesn't want to come. He wants to get fucked with this massive thing. 

"M-M-Mooore…" Eggsy moans, trying to rock back against it. "Please, Herr…" 

“What a brave puppy you are.” Almost - just almost - Percival gets that same tone he has when talking to Theodore. “Let’s give you more.”

One of Theodore’s hands disappears, then there’s another cool trickle of lube, then he’s pulling Eggsy open again. He’d love to see him from their perspective, see how the thick shaft slides into his body, his hole stretched out it.

“Pl-- please, Herr,” Eggsy groans.

“What is it, puppy?”

“All…. all of it….please…”

“Patience, puppy. You’ll get it all. You’ll feel all of it.” Percival pushes in more, drawing guttural groans from Eggsy with every little thrust. “What do you think, Theodore… maybe we should get Chance for the little dog. Or Stan? I think he might like those, too.”

Eggsy has no idea what they are on about and he doesn’t care that Theodore yaps enthusiastically. All he cares for is that he’s being impaled by a massive dildo - it must be more than two thirds in now - and that he’s loving every millimeter of it. 

Percival starts working the dildo in and out of Eggsy, wanting to have him nice and loose before he pushes it all the way to the base. Eggsy moans softly, then starts gasping in time with the thrusts. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, m'gonna come…" 

Percival's hand stops. Eggsy whines in frustration. "Really?!" 

"Patience, puppy. You'll take this toy the whole way, then you have my permission to come."

"I can't…" 

"You can, stop whining." Percival growls. "Theodore doesn't whine this hard when I fuck him with toys like this. Granted, he's never taken one this big…" 

Oh. 

That gives Eggsy a second wind, knowing that he could take something that Theodore couldn't. "Fffuck me, Herr Percival, please…" He groans. "Wanna- Wanna be bred…" 

"Mm? You want to be bred by this thick cock?" Eggsy nods vigorously. "Such a little whore…" 

Percival continues his pace, pulling out for an inch or two, then pushing back in, steady working Eggsy open. With every thrust he’s pushing him along the edge but never tips him over.

Precome drips in thick dollops from Eggsy’s cock that’s almost purpling inside its cage. He’s so close, just a little more….

“Please…. Please, Herr… need to…”

“Need to… what? Do you need to come?” Percival drawls, not stopping for one beat. 

“Yes….yes please…”

“Beg for it.”

Eggsy draws in a shaky breath, trying to get the words in the right order. “Please, Herr Percival… give it to me, please… give me that cock… please let me come.”

"I suppose you've earned it." Percival hums. He presses the dildo in further, all the way to its base, and that's all Eggsy needs. He comes with a loud yell, his come painting the stand's base below him. 

"Jesus…" Eggsy wheezes. He vaguely feels Percival slipping the dildo out, but he certainly feels the emptiness after. "Fuck… Jesus, I've never taken- Christ…"

"Unbuckle him and then clean off the stand and the toy, Theodore." Percival commands. Once Eggsy's free from the stand, he immediately flops onto his side on the floor, panting. 

Carefully, Percival scoops him up. He carries him over to the sofa and sits down, not caring about the lube and come leaking out of Eggsy and onto him. "Theodore, aftercare kit, please. And a blanket." 

Eggsy just groans, tucks his head into Percival's shoulder. He's fucking exhausted. Sore, spent, swollen… 

When Theodore approaches with another wooden crate, Percival points to the seat beside him and Theodore places it down there. He then takes the key from Theodore and unlocks Eggsy from the cage. 

Eggsy whimpers as Percival slowly slips his balls through the ring again. "I know. It's sensitive." Percival murmurs before sliding the cage off of his cock. It's still rather red from all the edging. "There… What a lovely little cockette, so well used…" It gives a small twitch at that. Eggsy whines. No more, please. "Pretty little thing… So tiny…" 

From the crate, Percival takes a wet wipe and carefully cleans Eggsy’s up. Eggsy hisses when he wraps the cool towelette around his cock. “You shot such a big load for us, puppy. Who would have thought you’d have so much in there.” He cradles Eggsy’s balls in his palm.

The touch rouses Eggsy from his half slumber and he tries to squeeze his legs together to make it stop. 

“Easy there, puppy. Calm down.” Percival reaches for a small bottle. “Have some orange juice, Eggsy. Small sips, nice and easy... “ Eggsy all but laps at the bottle, the juice tasting heavenly. “Do you want a little cookie, too? It’ll help get your blood sugar back up.” Eggsy nods, excepting the treat.

“Did I do good, Herr Percival?” Eggsy asks shyly as he picks some crumbs of his chest. 

"Once you learned how to behave, you did really well." Percival wipes some crumbs from the side of Eggsy's mouth with his thumb. Carefully, Theodore wraps a blanket around Eggsy's shoulders. "If you weren't Harry's, I would have taken you on as a project. I'm sure I could have made you into a good little show puppy like Theodore." 

"Mm…" Eggsy mumbles. He isn't really listening. He's too tired. Once his bottle of orange juice is finished, Percival starts slowly wiping clean Eggsy's thighs and arse. "I'll carry you to Harry once you're cleaned up and ready. You're in no state to walk at the moment." 

Eggsy agrees. 

Slowly, cautiously, Theodore leans down and plants a little kiss to Eggsy's lips. Eggsy smiles into it. "Thanks…" 

Theodore doesn't reply. He simply opens the bottle of graze gel and starts applying it to Eggsy's knees and palms, being as gentle as possible over the poor boy's red, cracked skin. 

Cradled against Percival’s chest, Eggsy is almost asleep by the time Theodore is done with him. He even wraps some gauze around Eggsy’s knees to keep the gel in place for now. 

“Thank you, Theodore. Please clean this up. Then you can return to your bed and wait for me while I return this little puppy to his Master.”

Theodore nods dutifully and starts collecting the remnants of the aftercare kit.

Easily, as if he’s not a dead weight in his arms, Percival lifts Eggsy as he stands. He’s almost by the door when Theodore calls after him. 

“Sir Percival?”

“Yes, dear pup.”

“May we play with the puppy again some time?”

Percival smiles at his puppy, then down at the dozing Eggsy. “I’ll ask his Master but I think we will.”

"Thank you, Sir." Theodore smiles, then goes back to cleaning up. 

Percival walks slowly through the building, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Eggsy. Eventually, he reaches Harry's office door and pushes it open with his elbow. Harry looks up in confusion, then smiles at the sight of Eggsy. "How was he?" 

"He was lovely." 

"He wasn't too naughty, was he?" 

"Not at all… Do you want to take him?" 

Harry gets up from his office chair and walks over to Percival. Slowly, while keeping the blanket around Eggsy's shoulders, he's passed from Percival to Harry. He barely stirs. 

"I wouldn't use him again tonight. He's done a hell of a lot." Percival slowly strokes his hand over Eggsy's hair. Eggsy whimpers, then nestles into Harry's chest. "My puppy liked him." 

"Oh, you introduced him to Theodore?" Harry asks, his eyebrows raised in shock. "He wasn't too rough with Theodore, was he?" 

"We had one incident, but it was quickly corrected. The boy knows his place now. He knows he's the bottom of the ladder." Percival smirks. "I did some deepthroat training with him. He gagged a bit but I worked it out of him. Some size training, too. He took ten inches today." 

"Ten?!" Harry hisses. "Dear lord… He has been well used." 

“Oh yes. It was his choice, too. He wanted to come and he picked one of the bigger toys we have. Took it very bravely.”

Harry kisses the crown of Eggsy’s head. “That’s my boy.”

“I believe if you keep him busy, you won’t have any more problems with him. I suggested he might try some agility to work off all that energy.”

“That is a good call. Maybe I wasn’t keeping him occupied enough and it led to his rude behaviour.”

Percival smiles at that. “That won’t be an issue for quite a while, I believe.” He runs his fingers through the damp hair at Eggsy’s temple. “If it is, you know where to find me. My puppy would also like to play with him again if you’d allow it.”

“I’ll speak with him when he wakes up but I’m sure we can arrange a playdate some time in the future.”

“Well then… have a lovely evening, Arthur. You might want to spend it pampering that boy.”

Harry nods in agreement. "You have a lovely evening, too. Thank you for training my boy." 

Percival leaves the room. Harry smiles down at his sleepy boy. "Shall we go home, darling?" A little whimper in response. Harry could finish the paperwork tomorrow, it wasn't that important.

Without placing Eggsy down, Harry somehow manages to pull on his coat. He walks to the station, hushing anyone he meets along the way. Eggsy only wakes when the train sets off. 

"Mmngh?" Eggsy grovels out, his voice cracking and squeaking with all the yelling he did earlier. 

"We're going home, darling. You're going to have a nice hot bath and an early bedtime. I'm so proud of you today, Eggsy." 

Eggsy only wakes again when the train comes to a half underneath the shop. He’s able to stand by the time they take the elevator up, leaning heavily against Harry.

“Let’s get my coat on you, my sweet boy. Wouldn’t want anyone to think you’re flashing them.”

Eggsy huffs a little laugh as Harry struggles him into his coat that is way too big for him but deliciously cozy. 

There’s a cab waiting out front and Harry cradles the limping boy into his arms as they sit in the backseat. On the ride, Harry whispers sweet nothings into Eggsy’s ear, praising him over and over for how good he’s been. Somewhere in the back of his drowsy mind, Eggsy wants to correct him, tell him he’s been a bad dog at first and had to make up for it, but the prospect of a bath and cuddles and a nice hot cuppa shuts up that part of his brain.

When they get into the house, the heating is on, it feels incredibly cozy, and Eggsy just wants to collapse into bed. He isn't even bothered about having dinner. He doesn't even care about having a bath. "Bed…" He mumbles. 

"Are you sure, darling?" Harry rubs Eggsy's arm. "You'll probably feel terrible if you wake up without a bath." 

"Bed…" Eggsy repeats. He's fucking exhausted. 

"Dinner?" Harry offers. 

"Bed." Eggsy says, firmer this time, and points to the stairs. "Need a nap. Eat an' bath later." ”

Finally Harry gives in. “Let’s at least take your collar off, then.”

“Please, Master.” Eggsy leans his forehead against Harry’s chest, hoping he’ll just give in and let him crawl into bed. 

“Alright, my darling. Let’s get you upstairs.”

The stairs seem to go on forever and the bed is way too high but Eggsy finally manages to crawl underneath the covers, planting himself face-first into his pillow. 

“Do you need anything, my boy?” Harry asks.

“You… my Master… please… need a cuddle.” Eggsy raises a limp arm, waving aimlessly.

Harry takes off his shoes and jacket. He pulls his belt out of its loops in order not to hurt his puppy. When he sits down next to Eggsy’s limp form, the boy drapes himself over Harry’s lap.

“Look at you, my sweet darling.” Harry cards his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “So exhausted. Herr Percival used you well, didn’t he?”

Eggsy sniffles a bit before he answers against Harry’s thigh. “Part of the pack now.”

"Part of the pack, eh?" 

"Mmh… He's my pack leader… An' then it's Theo… Then it's me…" Eggsy mumbles almost deliriously. "M'so tired…"

"You sound it, dear… Get some rest, I'll wake you in an hour for something to eat and a bath. Okay?" 

"Mhmmm…" He's not really paying attention. He's just focusing on how soft Harry's lap feels. He yawns loudly, then scrubs at his eyes. 

"Sleep, my darling boy. You've earned it."


	3. Chapter 3

“How would you like to spend the day with Sir Merlin, my boy? I have a few boring meetings to attend to and I doubt you'd like to sit through them.” Harry asks as he fastens the collar around Eggsy’s neck. 

“Can I have treats?” Eggsy grins broadly. He still looks a bit tired and his knees are bruised but a few extra hours of sleep and a nice hot bath has worked wonders on him. 

“If you’re a good puppy, I’m sure he’ll have a treat for you.”

“Sir Merlin has the best treats,” Eggsy says dreamily. 

“What about my treats?” Harry asks, feigning hurt. 

Eggsy leans in and places a little kiss to Harry’s lips. “Those are the bestest.”

“Silly boy.” Harry gives him a little slap on his arse that makes Eggsy wince. “Get dressed now. You don’t want to keep him waiting. I hear he has a little surprise for you.”

"A surprise?" Eggsy asks excitedly. "What kinda surprise?" 

"You'll just have to see when you get there, won't you?" Harry raises an eyebrow and hands Eggsy his shirt. "Get dressed. Don't make me tell you again." 

Eggsy dutifully gets dressed, pulling on his shirt and his trousers. Harry ties his shoelaces for him, his knees too sore to crouch on at the moment. When Harry stands again, he places a soft kiss to Eggsy's lips. 

"I know Percival worked you quite hard yesterday, dear. Don't be afraid to use your safeword with Merlin today if it gets to be too much." He whispers, then kisses Eggsy again. "Even though I'll be in meetings, if you need me, call me." 

“I’ll be fine, Master.” Eggsy returns the kiss in kind. 

“No bravery, my boy.” Harry boops him on the nose. “Let’s go, then.”

Their cab is already waiting for them when they leave the house. This time, Eggsy is allowed to curl up on Harry’s lap, nosing against his neck, leaving little kisses there until they reach the shop.

“I think it’s best if you changed at Merlin’s office today. Your knees are raw enough as they are.”

Eggsy nods, pouting a bit in disappointment. While it’s true and his legs still hurt quite a bit, he loves to be paraded around HQ naked and trussed up in his tail and ears. The appreciative looks of the other agents make him feel tingly in all the right places.

The ride down to Merlin's office is taken in silence. Harry has his arm around Eggsy's waist, slowly stroking up and down against it. 

Eggsy gets a few looks on the way to Merlin's office, some appreciative, some confused at seeing Eggsy with clothes on for once. 

When they reach the office, Harry places a gentle kiss to Eggsy's forehead. "I love you, darling. Be a good puppy for Sir Merlin." 

With that, Eggsy walks into the room, his rucksack over his shoulder. He waits by the door, smiling almost shyly, waiting for Merlin to pick up on the fact that he's in the room. 

When Merlin doesn't look up, too busy watching over his mission screens, Eggsy quietly clears his throat. 

"I heard and saw you come in, puppy." Merlin mutters, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm too busy to deal with you at the moment. Undress. Is your tail on yet?" 

"No, Sir." 

"Put it on. And the ears. Good puppy." 

Eggsy puts his rucksack down on the sofa and starts to strip out of his clothes. He folds them into a neat pile on top of his shoes. Then he takes out his tail, ears and lube and starts preparing himself. 

He bites back a wince, not wishing to disturb his Sir, when his lubed finger graces his hole. He’s still raw and sensitive but not as loose as he was yesterday. He opens himself up with two fingers before he reaches for his tail.

“Oh jesus… fuck,” he groans as he pushes the plug in, staggering forward a bit.

“What was that?” Merlin snaps.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Merlin holds up a finger, quieting him. Then he presses a button, apparently muting whatever connection he has open. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes, Sir. A bit. Not too badly but… you know…”

“I do know. I saw you yesterday. That was quite a performance.”

Eggsy beams at the praise. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Ears now.” Merlin points at the fluffy headband. “Then come over here, please.”

Eggsy places on the headband, making sure it's on securely before walking over to Merlin. "I'm sorry I can't crawl, Sir, my knees are a bit-" 

"Sore?" Merlin reaches into his desk drawer and holds up a pair of black kneepads while still staring at his screen. "Your Master should have bought you some by now. Oh, well." 

"Oh… Thank you, Sir, that's very kind of you…" Eggsy smiles and gratefully takes them. He puts them on, then bends his knees, making sure they're not too tight on him. "Thank you, Sir." 

"Mmh. Your bed is under my desk, go lie down. I'll deal with you once I've finished Bors' mission."

On his newly padded knees, Eggsy crawls underneath the desk. His bed here is not as big as the one in his Master’s office but it’s cozy, the spot dark and warm thanks to all the computers whizzing above him. And he has another stuffed animal here. Julius is a pig and not as well-worn as Alfred but it has been a while since he’s been pink. Eggsy pulls it against his chest and curls up on the bed.

He’s only half listening to Merlin talking Bors through his mission. He has stopped being curious about them because some of them gave him nightmares. In hindsight, he’s really rather glad he didn’t make it as an agent but became their puppy instead. He might still be tortured and used but at least none of this life-threatening.

Eggsy lets out a quiet, appreciative grumble as he settles down. He loves his bed under Sir's desk, it's perfect whenever he's feeling overwhelmed or if he just needs some time to nap alone, without being bothered by any agents looking for a quick fuck. 

After about ten minutes of snuggling up in his bed, Eggsy finds his belly being rubbed by Merlin's foot. He's slipped off his right shoe and he's absentmindedly rubbing his stomach with his cotton sock-covered foot. 

It doesn't compare to how good normal belly rubs are with one's hand, but Eggsy isn't complaining either. He lets out a yawn, stretches out on his back, wraps his arms around Julius, and settles down for a quick nap. 

He is roused when said cotton sock-covered foot starts to gently toe against his cock. Eggsy hasn't been able to get it up since yesterday - which has never happened before and had been of some concern to Harry - but now his prick is taking a bit of an interest again.

“Mmmh, Sir…” Eggsy mewls, thrusting up against the inquiring foot.

“Stay down, puppy,” Merlin grumbles under his breath, obviously still busy with the mission.

Eggsy settles down again, watching almost curiously as Merlin’s foot plays with his little prick which slowly fills until his hard length slots against his Sir’s instep.

Eggsy whines softly, trying to ignore Sir as he slowly rubs against his prick. He tips his head back against the bed and then curls up on his side, trying to tuck his cock away between his legs. 

"Don't do that, puppy." Merlin mutters. "I want to rub your cock. Let me."

Eggsy whines again, but opens his legs like he's told, his prick springing up. Once he's fully hard with Merlin slowly rubbing against his cock, Merlin pulls away. He crosses his legs under the desk and acts like he wasn't just rubbing his boy off. 

"Sirrrr…" Eggsy moans. Merlin ignores him. He whimpers, then rolls onto his front. He finds a nice plush part of the bedding beneath him and starts slowly rubbing himself against that instead, letting out a small, satisfied sigh. 

“Are you being naughty again, puppy?” Merlin asks almost absently.

Eggsy stiffens, for a moment stopping his slow rut. “No, Sir.”

“I can hear you being naughty. That’s what got you into trouble in the first place. You think it’s wise to do it again?”

“Feels so good, Sir. Warm and soft and fluffy against my cock,” Eggsy whines in defiance. “And you made me hard, Sir….”

“It is my fault?”

Eggsy shies away from him a bit. “No, Sir. Not… not what I said.”

Merlin sighs, half annoyed, half tired. “Right, then. You may go on for as long as I’m still working. I needn’t warn you that you’ll not come without me telling you, right?”

Eggsy huffs, but keeps rubbing slowly. He could hold himself back, he had some control. Right? 

After what seems like an eternity of slow rubbing, Merlin finally pushes his chair back from the desk. He laughs softly at the sight of Eggsy fucking a bunched up blanket. 

"Well?" 

"Yes, Sir?" 

"I'm glad to see you didn't come. You must be quite needy now, aren't you?" 

Eggsy shrugs. "A bit. Blanket ain't doing much for me, honestly… Would rather have your leg…" Eggsy suggests with a cheeky smile. 

"My leg?" Merlin reaches down and grabs the D-ring of Eggsy's collar, pulling him closer. "You want to rut on my leg like a horny little pup?" 

“May I, Sir?” Eggsy asks hopefully, barely catching himself from thrusting his hips forward into thin air.

Merlin lets him stew on that for a long minute before he gently tugs on his collar, forcing Eggsy to follow. “You wish to hump my leg like… what did you Herr say… dirty little dog?”

“Please, Sir,” Eggsy whines. “Just for a bit. I’ll be good. Promise.”

"I suppose you've earned a treat after yesterday." Merlin sighs dramatically and sticks out his leg, the one with the shoe on. "Go ahead."

Eggsy happily hops on, sitting with his bum rested on the arch of Merlin's foot. He slowly drags his cock against Merlin's trouser leg and lets out a visible shudder. He's still sensitive after yesterday. 

"Well? Are you going to hump it or are you just going to sit there?" 

"Sorry, Sir… Just a bit sensitive from Herr Percival…" Eggsy mumbles into Merlin's knee, his cheek rested against it. 

"Mm. I've saved those recordings, you know. So I can watch it back whenever I want." Merlin idly twirls a bit of Eggsy's hair round his finger. “Maybe we should watch it together… might get you back in the mood.”

Eggsy groans against Merlin’s leg. The thought alone brings back a lot of very vivid memories and his cock twitches enthusiastically. Slowly he rolls his hips, his cock sliding along Merlin’s ankle, the broguing of his shoe doing very interesting things to his balls.

“Ah, there he is… that’s more like the puppy I know.” Merlin makes him tip his head back and look at him. “Feel good, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir. Feels very good.” Carefully, Eggsy begins to hump his Sir’s leg, arms wrapped around his calf for balance.

“You know you mustn’t come like that, don’t you? Can’t have you soil my trousers.” Merlin runs his thumb over Eggsy’s bottom lip. “You’re allowed to take the edge off but then you stop. Understood?”

Eggsy groans in protest. "But I need to-" 

"No." 

"Please, sir, I need to-" 

"Eggsy." Merlin growls. "No." 

Eggsy whines loudly in response. He keeps rubbing nonetheless, until he's panting quietly into Merlin's thigh, his tongue stuck out. "Need to- I need- please, sir…" As he moves, he tries to press his arse back into the tip of Merlin's shoe at the same time. 

"No. You don't have my permission yet, puppy. Don't you dare come." 

Eggsy moans, slowing down his thrusts, hoping that it'll help stave off his impending orgasm somewhat. It doesn’t help. On the contrary. Sitting back on Merlin’s shoe presses his tail exactly where he wants it. A thick dollop of precome rolls off the tip of his cock. 

“Stop it, puppy. Back off. Now.”

Before Eggsy can properly react, Merlin pulls his leg back, making him drop to the floor.

“Legs apart. Let me see you, lad.”

Eggsy lets his knees fall open, exposing a very red and very hard cock. He almost howls when Merlin runs the tip of his shoe underneath his balls, tapping them just so. 

“You’re so close already. Even after you’ve been fucked into oblivion, all you need to do is to sleep it off. To be your age again, puppy… “

Eggsy lets out a quiet giggle at that. "It's pretty good, Sir." 

"Mm…" Merlin rubs his thumb against Eggsy's cheekbone. "It was big, that toy you took last night." 

"Biggest one I've ever taken, Sir." 

"You took it well, puppy." Merlin muses. "Very well."

"Thanks, Sir." 

"I've never fucked you before, Eggsy." Merlin murmurs as he runs his thumb over Eggsy’s plump bottom lip. "I thought I was too big for you. I'm bigger than Harry, bigger than Percival. But after seeing you take that toy last night…" 

"You think I'm ready?" 

"Mhmm." Merlin reaches for his own crotch, adjusts his cock in his trousers. He's not even half hard yet, but there's a considerable tent there. "Do you think you're ready for it, puppy?" 

"Well, I ain't… I ain't never seen it fully hard before, so I didn't know…" Eggsy teases. "I'm gonna have to see how big it is first, sir." 

“Well, why don’t you take a look, then.”

Eggsy scrambles forward and unzips Merlin’s trousers. He is surprised to find that his Sir is not wearing any pants but at least that makes it easier to work his cock out. “That’s… your big, Sir.”

“Yes, I am, puppy. Do you think you can get this hard for me and see how big I am then?”

Eggsy licks his lips. “Yes, Sir.” Eggsy’s little hand doesn’t fit around the thick shaft of Merlin’s prick so he has to use both to encircle him, giving him a slow stroke. 

“Don’t be shy. And don’t be gentle. It won’t break all that easily.”

Still, Eggsy works him carefully, going from the tip to the root and back again. Once he’s found a rhythm, he begins to twist his hands around the shaft for more friction.

“That’s it, lad. That’s a good puppy. Get me nice and hard.”

It doesn’t take long for Merlin’s cock to fill. He is not as monstrous as the dildo Eggsy has taken last night but he’s close, probably almost ten inches long as well, but a little slimmer in girth. Not that Eggsy minds that all too much. 

“It’s beautiful, Sir.” Eggsys says in something close to awe. He is more than satisfied with his Master’s cock but this… this is something else.

“Thank you, puppy. Do you think we can fit that in you?”

Eggsy shivers in delight. “I want to try, Sir. Very much.”

"Good…" Merlin sighs happily. "Did your master fuck you this morning?" 

"No, sir. He didn't want to push me too much." Eggsy continues to slowly work his hands over Merlin's prick. 

"That's alright. I'll just have to prep you first. I'm not fucking you after you've had such a small plug in." 

"It ain't small." Eggsy pouts. Doesn't feel small, at least. 

"Mm, well, it's smaller than me. And if I tear you, I'd never hear the end of it from Harry." Merlin moves his keyboard and mouse out of the way. "Lean over my desk. Legs spread wide." 

Eggsy does as he's told. He whimpers at the feeling of his tail being tugged gently. 

"Relax, boy." Merlin murmurs as he slowly pulls the plug out. He places it down on the desk, then has a look at Eggsy. He's certainly loose, but not loose enough for Merlin. 

Merlin reaches into his desk's drawer and takes out the small bottle of lube he keeps there. He spreads some over his index finger and middle finger, then slowly presses them into Eggsy. The boy moans, his back arching as Merlin finds his prostate almost immediately and starts stroking it. 

"Keep that up and I'm gonna come before you've had a chance to put it in." Eggsy warns. 

Merlin laughs a bit at that. “For one, you know better. And two, maybe that’s what I want… get you loose and pliant after you’ve come and you’ll slip onto my cock like a bloody glove.” He continues to work Eggsy’s prostate, watching how more precome drips from his prick.

“Please, Sir… getting really close…”

“Do not come, Eggsy. Not yet.”

“Please, Sir… I’m gonna….”

Merlin pulls his fingers out and gives him a little slap on his arse. 

Eggsy slumps forward, burying his head into the crook of his arm. “Fuck, Sir… was so close… just a little more…”

Merlin puts some more lube over his fingers, then slides them into Eggsy's arse again. The third finger goes in easily, making Merlin chuckle and mutter "Whore." 

"Fffu- fffu-uhck!" Eggsy whines, reaching down to give his cock a pull. 

"Don't you dare. You don't have my permission to come yet." Merlin chastises as he slowly scissors his fingers. One more finger, then Eggsy would be open enough. 

"Please, sir, Jesus Christ, please! Fuck!" Eggsy spreads his legs wider. "I need it, please, sir!" 

Merlin sighs heavily, then presses on Eggsy's prostate again. He stands, reaching under Eggsy to milk his cock with his free hand. "Come for me, then, boy. If you're so desperate." 

Eggsy tightens around Merlin's fingers and goes up on his tiptoes as Merlin quickly fucks into his hole with his fingers, the lube making obscene squelching noises. He gasps, then cries out as he comes, pressing his face against his forearm. "FUCK!" 

"Mm… That's it… Relax." Merlin slides his fingers out, adds more lube. "Have you taken four fingers before, puppy?" 

"Tried… Once… When I was younger…" Eggsy pants, lifting his head to look back at Merlin. "I only managed three fingers cause I came…" 

"I'm sure you'll take it easily enough today." Merlin lines up his fingers and slowly presses them in. It's a bit of a crush, but he's sure Eggsy's body will eventually relax around him. Eggsy's spent cock gives an interested little twitch at the feeling, and his balls tighten up ever so slightly. "Are you getting hard again already?" 

"Nah… I'm not that good… Christ…" Eggsy's still out of breath as Merlin starts slowly pistoning his fingers. 

“I think you are... “ Merlin loosely fists Eggsy’s cock as he keeps pushing his fingers in over and over. “Take my fingers, puppy… take them deep. Let’s get you ready for my cock.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy moans, pushing back despite himself. “Gonna be ready. Gonna take it. Gonna be good.”

“Yes, you will, boy… can’t wait to feel you on me. Your tight arse around my cock. You’ll come again when I’m inside you.”

Merlin takes his hand off of Eggsy's cock and starts palming over his own cock instead. After another little while of fucking Eggsy on his fingers, he finally pulls them out. "I think you're ready, puppy." 

"Yeah?" Eggsy looks back over his shoulder. "I'm ready. Put it in." 

“Turn around… up on the desk with you. Legs up.”

Merlin makes sure there's a lot of lube on his cock before lining it up with Eggsy's hole. Eggsy moans as he slowly pushes it in. "Fuck…" 

"You can take it, boy. Come on. Good boy." Merlin grunts, slowly tipping his hips forward and pressing in further. Eggsy's thighs quiver at the feeling. 

"Jeeeesus…" He hisses. "Sir… Feels so good…" 

“It does, doesn’t it? Been waiting for so long to get inside you. Always knew I was too big for your tight little arse but now… so loose and open. I should send a thank you to Percival for opening you up for me,” Merlin drawls into his ear. 

“Less…. Talk…. More… fuck…,” Eggsy pants, trying to push back. “More, Sir…”

“You want more of my cock?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me, puppy… tell me what you need.”

“Need you cock, Sir. All of it…. Fuck me, please.” Eggsy tries to spread his legs even further, taking Merlin even deeper.

“Take me, boy… we’re almost there.” Merlin is almost sheathed all the way up Eggsy’s arse when he grabs him the hips and pulls him onto his massive cock.

Eggsy almost screams. He throws his head back and yells, his hips giving a hard buck. Merlin holds Eggsy's hips down, then grabs one of his legs and hoists it over his shoulder. "You're tight…" He groans. 

"Mmh… Yeah…" Eggsy whimpers. He's hard again, his petite cock straining and red. "Fuck, you're big…" 

"I know. You're taking me better than most." Merlin starts thrusting deep, hitting just the right spots in Eggsy. 

Eggsy squeaks with every thrust, then bites down on his bottom lip. 

"Let me hear you, boy. Let me hear you." Merlin grunts, then gives Eggsy's arse a hard slap. Eggsy yowls. 

"Sir!" 

"I want to hear you, boy. Don't hold back." 

Eggsy’s body arches against Merlin. “Yes, Sir… fuck… fuck me, Sir, please…. Fuck me with your big cock…. Harder… please, give it to me.”

“That’s a good boy. Begging for it.” Merlin pushes Eggsy legs up, folding him in half on his desk as he starts to pump into him. “You want to feel me deep, lad? Feel all of me inside you?”

Eggsy grunts, taking every thrust and every new push he gets a more and more blissed expression. “All of you, Sir… please…. So big… so fucking big…”

"Fffuck…" Eggsy hisses, crossing his ankles behind Merlin's neck. "Give it to me, please, Sir, please, fuck!" Merlin grabs Eggsy's cock and starts stroking over it, rubbing his thumb over the tip. 

"Does it feel good, boy? To have someone so big?" 

"Uhuh!" Eggsy cries, bucking up into Merlin's hand. He won't last much longer. "Fuck, please, Sir, please give me more!" 

"I'll give you more." Merlin starts timing his deep thrusts with his strokes, then gives Eggsy three long pulls in a row and the boy orgasms, coming over Merlin's hand and their stomachs. 

"Shit!" Merlin grunts, pressing his face against Eggsy's knee as he quickens his thrusts and plows in deep before coming hard into his boy. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Eggsy gasps, bonelessly flopping back onto the desk. “Thank you.”

Merlin slowly entangles Eggsy’s legs from behind his back but keeps them spread as he eases his cock out. “Look at that hole,” he muses. “So open and eager… taking my cock so easily…” He runs a fingertip around Eggsy’s reddened sphincter, the muscles twitching at the touch. “What a brave puppy you are.”

“I am…. Felt so good, Sir.” Eggsy pushes against him, seeking just that little bit more. “So good…”

Merlin picks up Eggsy’s tail again, pressing it against the boy’s arse. It slides it way too easily with an obscenely wet sound. “We need to get you something bigger soon, don’t you think? Keep you open for your handlers to take you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Merlin chuckles at the monosyllabic replies. “Didn’t fuck your brains out after all, did I?”

“You did, Sir… fucked me properly…”

“Well then… why don’t you lay down a bit while I clean up here? We made quite a mess.”

"Mmh…" Eggsy slowly stands on wobbly legs. He slips under the desk and curls up in a little ball. "Thanks, Sir…" He mumbles. 

Merlin doesn't reply. He wipes his desk and the floor clean and puts his keyboard and mouse back. He chucks a few wet wipes down at Eggsy. "Clean yourself up." 

Eggsy wipes his stomach and cock and thighs clean and catches Merlin doing the same. Merlin tucks himself back into his trousers and sits down with a sigh, pulling his microphone closer to him. "Tristan, report."

"All good, sir." The voice replies out of the speakers. "You left your microphone on, though. I heard all of that." 

Merlin clears his throat but his voice holds a smile. “You’re very welcome, agent.”

“It sure made this stake-out more entertaining,” Tristan replies, matter-of-factly. “If it’s alright with you, sir, I’d prefer we debrief for this mission in private?”

“Gladly, agent. If you’re up for it.”

“I am, sir. I’m very much up for it right now.”

“Focus, agent,” Merlin grumbles but he still palms his cock through his slacks.

Under the desk, Eggsy chuckles a bit at the exchange. He has long since stopped caring if anyone sees or hears him. In fact, it arouses him, knowing someone else is enjoying the view of him getting fucked.

After a moment of lying about, Eggsy goes up on his knees and rests his head on Merlin's lap, wanting his hair petted. Merlin reaches down, slowly stroking through the curls stuck to his forehead with sweat. "Good puppy…" Merlin murmurs. 

Eggsy glows at the praise, cuddling closer. He snuggles against Merlin's legs for a while, then he's suddenly hoisted up into his lap, straddling his thighs. "Hiya, sir." 

"Hello, puppy." Merlin leans in for an open mouthed kiss and reaches for Eggsy's arse, giving it a hard squeeze. "Cuddle me while I guide Lancelot through this mission." 

Eggsy wraps one arm around Merlin’s neck, burying his pace against his shoulder. The other he worms underneath the man’s coarse jumper, fingers slipping in between the buttons of his shirt. For a second he expects to be told off for it but Merlin lets him. He even gives his arse another squeeze. 

Then he has to shift his position a bit to type something on his keyboard and Eggsy slides even closer into his lap. 

He likes cuddles with Sir. Sir is sturdy and warm and he smells good. So good that Eggsy actually begins to purr against Merlin’s neck the longer it takes for the handler to guide agent Lancelot through some abandoned warehouse or submarine or whatever they are doing. Eggsy doesn’t really care. All he wants is those cuddles, safe in Sir’s arms, while he still feels him inside, deep and so big. 

"Mmm… Sir…" Eggsy hums as he nuzzles into Merlin's neck, smelling the musk of his cologne. "Smell nice, sir…" 

"Mhm." Merlin leans down to lightly suckle on Eggsy's neck while keeping his eyes on the screens. He pulls back, satisfied at the red mark he's left. "Pretty boy." He grumbles. 

Eggsy coos and pecks at Merlin's throat, then nuzzles him again. He reaches up to lightly stroke at his bald head, then pulls back. "Kisses?" 

"You want kisses?" 

"Uhuh!" 

Merlin smiles down at Eggsy. He can be so terribly cute at times. He leans in and pecks Eggsy's lips quickly, then presses a few longer kisses there, his hand gently tugging at the hair at the base of Eggsy's neck. 

“You like when I spoil you, don’t you? Little kisses… few touches here and there... Treats every so often... “

“Treat?” Eggsy literally perks up.

“You think you deserve a treat, little puppy?” Merlin eyes him quizzically. 

“Wasn’t I good?” Eggsy’s eyes grow wide. He thought he’d been good.

With one foot, Merlin pulls open the bottom drawer of his desk where he keeps a large tin. “You can have one, boy. Just one.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Eggsy beams at him and presses another kiss to his mouth. Then he climbs off his lap and dives for the tin.

Eggsy digs through the tin until he finds a sweetie wrapped in a purple wrapper. He unwraps it, chucks the wrapper in the bin, and pops the chocolate in his mouth. He hums appreciatively as he bites down and caramel flows into his mouth. Once it's done, he straddles Merlin's lap again. He leans down and presses a kiss to his lips again, his tongue sliding over Merlin's. "Do I taste nice?" 

"Like chocolate, puppy." Merlin chuckles, swiping his thumb over Eggsy’s bottom lip. 

Eagerly, Eggsy sucks Merlin’s finger into his mouth, trailing his tongue along his knuckles. 

“Wanna suck on that for a little while, puppy?”

Eggsy mewls around his thumb.

“We should give you something bigger to suck on later.” Merlin matches Eggsy’s cheeky smile. “How can you be both… such an adorable little pup and such a slutty little boy? Makes it hard for a fellow to concentrate on his work.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Eggsy mumbles around the finger in his mouth. 

“Not your fault, puppy. Just had to have you, didn’t I? Had to take your perfect little body like that, wreck you…”

Eggsy rolls his hips just so, his little cock slotting Merlin’s hips.

“You’re insatiable, Eggsy. Even after your special training with Percival…. Can we ever run you dry? Get you tired of us?” Merlin digs his fingers into Eggsy’s arse again, pulling him flush against him.

"Never, sir…" Eggsy giggles, looking up at Merlin from under his eyelashes. Merlin pulls his thumb out of Eggsy's mouth and replaces it with his index finger and middle finger. Eggsy eagerly sucks on them as his eyes go heavy, a dopey smile on his face. 

Merlin goes back to working, albeit one handed. Eggsy does a spectacular job of working his mouth over Merlin's fingers all the while, as if he's giving them the best blowjob of their life. After a while, Merlin pulls his fingers away and wipes them off on his shirt. "Insatiable." he repeats. Eggsy just winks. 

“Your Master told me to keep you busy today.” Merlin pushes his fingers deep into Eggsy’s mouth, then spreads him to have him stick his tongue out between them. “And while I’d love to, I can’t fuck you five time in one day.” He bucks his hips up just a bit to let Eggsy’s feel the length of his cock. “So what can you do for me today?”

"M'getting pretty good at warming cocks." Eggsy purrs. 

"Is that what you want to do, puppy? Warm my cock?" 

"Uhuh… I just like the feeling of a cock in my mouth, Sir…" Eggsy answers honestly, then reaches down between them, unzips Merlin's trousers, and pulls out his soft cock. "Wanna suckle on your cock, Sir… Wanna play with your balls…" 

"Mm? Down on your knees, then. Bring your bed closer and kneel on that." 

Eggsy slinks off his Sir’s lap and underneath the desk, tugging his bed forward until he’s right at Merlin’s chair. He gets onto his knees, shuffling until he’s out a comfortable position.

“Open your mouth, puppy. Open wide.”

Eggsy follows the order obediently, relaxing his jaw and sticking his tongue out.

Merlin opens his trousers a bit more, working his balls out as well. Then he beckons Eggsy to come closer. “Go on, boy… take me in your mouth.”

Eggsy leans in and sucks the tip of Merlin’s prick into his mouth. His eyes flicker shut in delight as he pushes forward, taking more of the huge cock. He won’t be able to have all of him down his throat, no matter how much he’d like that, but he can certainly try.

“You really do like a cock in your mouth, don’t you?” Merlin asks, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy hums. “Give me your hand.” Eggsy reaches a hand up and Merlin guides to his balls. They’re big and heavy in Eggsy’s small palm. “Play with them, little puppy. I like it when you squeeze them a bit for me. Pull them…”

Eggsy gives Merlin's balls a gentle squeeze, then looks up at him, making sure he's doing it right. They barely fit in his hand. He focuses on sucking on Merlin's tip as he plays with his balls, trying to figure out what the man likes. He pulls back and swallows. "Big…" He mumbles, to which Merlin gives his hair an appreciative tug. "Heavy… Warm…" He can feel himself dropping into subspace as he worships Sir’s cock and balls. 

"That's right, puppy…" Merlin chuckles as Eggsy leans forward and presses a light kiss to his balls. "You really like them, hm?" 

"Uhuh…" Eggsy coos. "Love 'em." 

Merlin gives his cock a slow stroke, then holds it to Eggsy's lips again. Eggsy opens his mouth like a good boy, letting the weight of his prick rest on his tongue. He closes his mouth around Merlin and pushes his head down on him, taking as much in as comfortably possible. 

"Jesus…" Merlin hisses. The boy gives a gentle suck, then lets his mouth go lax as he gives the man's balls a soft tug and squeeze. “You keep doing that, boy, and we’ll have to have another round.”

Eggsy smiles around Merlin’s cock as best as he can. He alternates between taking Merlin deeper and deeper down his throat, and just suckling on the tip, tonguing over Merlin’s slit every now and then.

“Yes, puppy… you know how to make your Sir feel good... “ Merlin pulls his cock from Eggsy’s mouth who gives a little disappointed whine. “Suck on my balls, boy. Let me feel that tongue of yours.”

Eggsy’s tongue literally lolls as he leans in to give Merlin’s sac a good long lick before gently suckling against one of his balls. 

“Take them in, puppy. Or just the one if they’re too big for your little mouth.”

Again, Eggsy lets his mouth fall open, all but feeding Merlin’s ball into his mouth. He hums pleasantly around it, happy with the accomplishment.

“Good boy.” Merlin brushes Eggsy’s back. “I think I want you there for a while… my balls in your mouth and my cock on your face… Can you do that for me?”

Eggsy gives a slight nod. He gives a slow suck around Merlin's ball, then groans. He runs his tongue around it and looks up, Merlin's cock rested against the bridge of his nose and up his forehead. 

He feels owned, like this is his only duty in life, to serve the agents of Kingsman like this. 

Slowly, Eggsy pulls back with a pop. He licks his lips, then sucks Merlin's other ball into his mouth and cups the now-free one. He gives it a squeeze, which makes Merlin curse softly. 

“You learn so quickly, puppy. Figuring out what Sir likes… like you were made to do it.” Merlin tilts Eggsy’s head back as far as possible without his ball popping out of his mouth. “Were you made to do this, boy?”

Eggsy smiles against his flesh, blinking happily.

“Yes, you were. Sucking cock, licking balls, getting fucked whenever we see fit… you’re a beautiful addition to Kingsman, puppy. Such a good boy.”

Eggsy is almost afloat on the praise. He closes his eyes and lets Merlin’s words wash over him. His prick is hard once again, a direct response more to the accolades rather than any other stimulation.

Eggsy reaches down between his legs, wrapping his fist around his prick just to take the edge off. He sighs happily through his nose and pulls back to lick over Merlin's balls again. "Mmmm…" 

"Good boy. Do you like this?"

"Love it… Love your big cock, Sir, your big balls… Love them…" Eggsy coos. He gives Merlin's cock a few pumps. "Love how they feel in my hands, in my mouth…" 

“Where else did you love it, boy?”

Eggsy grins dopely up at him. “My arse, Sir. Love how you fucked me.”

“Yes, you did. You felt so good on me. Can’t wait to have you again, actually.”

Eggsy sits back on his heels, still stroking Merlin’s prick lazily. “Can we do it again?”

"Already, boy? You're already up for another round?" Merlin laughs softy. "Needy." 

"Mhmmm…" Eggsy pecks up the side of Merlin's cock, then takes the head in his mouth and presses down again until he gags. He's still got a sizable amount in his mouth, though. 

"Don't push yourself, boy." Merlin warns. "Come sit on my lap, I want you to ride me like a good puppy." 

"Uhuhhhh…" Eggsy climbs up onto Merlin's lap and pulls out his tail. Come slowly trickles out of him, dribbling down his balls and onto the seat. He starts to pump Merlin's cock, using his spit from earlier as lube. "Mmm… Sir, want your cock… Wanna bounce on your cock, Sir… Please, sir…" 

“Then lift, boy. Up you go.” Merlin makes him go up on his knees to position the tip of his cock against Eggsy’s loose entrance. “And down. Go on…”

“Oh yessss,” Eggsy hisses as he feels his body give way. He lets himself sink down, taking just the very tip of Merlin’s prick. His thighs already quiver with the sensation of it, of being stretched like that for the second time in not even two hours. “So good, Sir… so big… so good for me.”

“Yes, I am, puppy. But is that call you’re going to take? There’s a lot more to go.”

Eggsy buries his face against Merlin’s shoulder as he bores down on him, taking his cock inch by inch. His own little prick is dribbling violently, soiling his Sir’s sweater. He feels like he’s impaling himself but he just can’t stop. It feels too good to stop.

Halfway down he stops and reaches between his legs, trying to give himself a quick stroke but Merlin swats his hand away. 

“What are you doing, puppy?”

“Need…. Need to touch, Sir.”

Merlin wraps his hands around Eggsy’s comparatively tiny wrists and guides his arms behind his back. “I think you’ll have this one untouched. Think you can do that for me? Coming just from my cock up your tight little arse?”

"Uhuhhhh…" Eggsy tips his head back as he slowly lowers down further until he's sat impaled on Merlin's cock. "Oh, fuck, that's good…" Eggsy whispers to himself. 

"Mm? Fills you just right, boy?" Merlin presses up against Eggsy and gives his arse a squeeze. "You're nice and loose for me…"

Eggsy nods quickly and starts to slowly rise and fall, trying to find a rhythm. He sits back down and slowly rocks on Merlin, leaning down to kiss Merlin's throat eagerly. "Feels amazing, Sir…" He whimpers against the crook of Merlin's neck. "Thank you, sir… Love ridin' your cock…" 

“Should we talk to your Master, then? Make him allow you to ride it daily?” Merlin pulls his head back to in turn kiss along his throat, feeling his racing pulse there. “Keep you open…. Ready…”

“Please,” Eggsy whimpers. “Yes, please…”

“Maybe he’ll even join us… push into you as well. Would you like that, puppy?”

Eggsy only nods. 

“Yeah, I think you’d like that. Two cocks up your arse… taking us like the little slutty boy that you are….” Merlin clamps his hands on Eggsy’s arse and spreads him open around him, pushing in just a fraction more. “I think we should do that, puppy. Been too long since I’ve been with your Master.”

"Please…" Eggsy pants as he sits down flush against Merlin's thighs. He leans in for a kiss, whimpering against his lips. "Y'fill me so good, sir…" 

"Mm?" 

"Uhuh… S-So big…" 

"Now think about your Master's cock in beside mine." Merlin gently presses two fingers into Eggsy, a tight fit with his cock already in it. "Think about the stretch… How full you would feel…" 

A thick glob of precome rolls down Eggsy's prick at the thought. He whimpers again, holding onto the chair's arms, and starts to slowly rise and fall. It's definitely harder than when he rides Harry, Merlin's longer and the slightest bit thicker. Eggsy bites his lip and looks down between them, at his red prick, just straining to be touched. "M'so hard, Sir… Please touch me…" 

“You can do it without my help, puppy. You can come without anyone touching your little cock. I’ve seen it when Percival fucked you. You came… just like that… just from having a prick up your arse.”

Eggsy grits his teeth, trying to quicken his pace. If this is all he gets, he needs to go faster. Harder. 

“That’s it, boy… ride my cock… take it deep…”

Eggsy’s grip almost slips as he goes for a little bounce on Merlin’s cock and it drives it even deeper into him. Both men howl for slightly different reasons. “I can do it, Sir,” Eggsy says more as an encouragement to himself than to Merlin. “Can do it… can come…”

Eggsy soon manages to find his rhythm bouncing on Merlin's cock, his pump arse slapping against Merlin's thighs with every fall. 

Merlin taps the side of his glasses and starts broadcasting his view to Harry, a livestream of the boy's face and chest as he bounces. "Keep going, lad. Good boy. Bounce on daddy's cock." Merlin growls, giving a thrust up. Eggsy cries out in response. 

"Daddy!" Eggsy gasps. That was new. "Daddy, fuck, please, fuck!" Eggsy thrusts his little prick upwards, tears dribbling down his face from the feeling of Merlin's massive cock. 

“Wanna come for Daddy, my boy?”

“Yes, yes yes… please.”

Merlin grips the boy’s hips and pulls him down on his cock in time with thrusting upwards, hard and fast. “Come, boy. Come now.”

Eggsy’s body reacts almost out of reflex. With a warbled little scream, he comes, spilling over himself and Merlin, his entire body quivering with the intensity of it. He reaches for something to hold on to, something other than the armrests, and finds his fingers curling into Merlin’s sweater, pushing and pulling until he’s finally spent.

Merlin isn’t done with him yet. It almost passes Eggsy by how he keeps thrusting up into him, before his body finally goes rigid and he finishes with a low growl. He pulls Eggsy’s limp body onto him, sheathing himself deep as he fills him for the second time. 

They sit, locked together like that, for what feels like minutes. Eggsy has his nose buried against Merlin’s shoulder, sobbing a bit. It’s more out of exhaustion than anything else. “Daddy?”

“Yes, boy…”

There’s no reply.

“You like that? Calling me Daddy?”

Eggsy nods. 

“I think I like it, too. A puppy for your Master and Herr… and a boy for me. What do you think?”

Eggsy looks at him, his face red and a bit tear-stained. “Yes, Daddy.”

"I love you, boy…" Merlin murmurs, then leans down and places a gentle kiss to Eggsy's lips. "You're so good to me." 

"Love you too, Daddy…" Eggsy whispers. He rests their foreheads together and wraps his arms around Merlin. "Sorry for getting come on your jumper…" 

"It's alright, boy. I keep spares in here." 

Eggsy gives a nod. He doesn't move from where he's rested on Merlin's lap, the man's cock still buried deep inside him. "Need to sit here for a minute… Sorry. Out of breath." 

“Don’t worry, my boy. With you so tight around me, I doubt it’ll be going down that soon.” Merlin pulls him closer, running a hand down his back. “Such a good boy.”

“Well, wasn’t that lovely,” comes Harry’s voice through Merlin’s glasses. “You do realize that I’m with MI6 right now?”

“As if you didn’t need the distraction from those stuffy bastards.”

Eggsy perks up when Merlin speaks to no one.

“It’s your Master, my boy.” Merlin points at his glasses.

“He saw us?”

Merlin taps his glasses again. 

“I saw you, my darling,” Harry says through the loudspeakers. “You were beautiful.”

Eggsy blushes. “Thank you, Master.”

“And you, my friend… getting that thing up twice in such short a time? I’m impressed.”

Merlin flips Harry off even if he can’t see him. “I’m merely a man, Harry. With a pretty little boy like this one… I think we’ll go again later. What do you think, my boy?”

“Oh, Daddy….” Eggsy shivers, almost crawling into Merlin’s jumper. He’s torn between getting excited already and wanting to take a nice long nap first. 

“Should I not be back by then, please feel free to record it, Merlin. I have to go now. Another meeting beckons me.” Harry uses his Arthur-voice before he disconnects.

"Wanna see my master again." Eggsy whines. "Wanna see him now, and talk to him." 

"He'll be back soon." Merlin murmurs, planting a soothing kiss to Eggsy's forehead. 

"Can I borrow your spare jumper?" Eggsy shivers again, slipping his hands under Merlin's jumper to warm himself up. "Bit cold now… Being naked and all…" 

"Mmh. You'll have to get off of me, then. My spare jumpers are over in the cupboard there." Merlin points to a steel cabinet in the corner. "I should have a few spares." 

Eggsy begins to sit up and whines as Merlin’s cock slips from his body. Maybe he is right and they should get a bigger plug for him. He clenches as he feels come dribbling from his hole once he’s climbed off Merlin’s prick.

“Turn around, my boy. Bend over,” Merlin commands and Eggsy quickly gets into position. “Beautiful. You look really inviting, all loose and open.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Eggsy smiles over his shoulder. That smile falters a little when Merlin presses his tail back into his used hole.

“Get a jumper then. Bring it to me.”

Eggsy pads over to the cupboard and opens one of the drawers. He smiles a little as he finds three almost identical jumpers there. He picks one in a deep navy color and carries it over to Merlin. 

“Help me out of this one.” Merlin holds out his arms and Eggsy tugs the garment off him. “Put it on.”

“But…” Eggsy looks at the navy jumper.

“This one’s warm already. And I think you should carry your mess around a bit.”

Eggsy smiles dreamily. “Yes, Daddy.” He slips into the jumper that’s entirely too big on his frame and wraps his arms around himself. “Smells like you.”

“You like how Daddy smells?”

“Hmmmm,” Eggsy sighs into the wool. 

“Why don’t you lay down for a bit, sweet boy. Get warm, get some rest.”

Eggsy nods eagerly and slips under the desk. Even if he's not Puppy, he still wants to be near to Merlin, and warmed by the computers around him. He gives a dozy smile up at Merlin. "Thank you, Daddy…" 

"You're very welcome, my sweet boy." 

Eggsy dozes off a bit, curled up all the way inside Merlin’s jumper. Every now and then a little treat lands in front of his nose that he happily munches on them. He could use a real meal but for now he’s fine with the chocolates. Daddy will look out for him, he knows that. 

He hums in content at the thought. His Daddy. 

Now he has a Master who loves him and who he loves. He takes care of him in all the right ways, giving him a home and a place he belongs. He has a pack leader, his Herr, who trains him, challenges him at times, but also only has his best interest in mind. And he has a Daddy who he can’t get enough of. 

He had never thought he’d have all this. And it’s the best feeling in the world.

After a little while, someone new walks into the office. Eggsy lifts his head, but soon goes back to dozing. They only leave daddy with a tray of food, then disappear. 

"Eggsy, my boy." Merlin gives Eggsy a poke with his foot. "Are you awake?" 

"Mhm…" Eggsy mumbles. Whatever Merlin has, it smells good. 

"Come up onto my lap, boy. Daddy's got his lunch and he wants to share." 

In no time at all, Eggsy scrambles up Merlin's leg and plops into his lap, eyeing the tray of food hungrily. A big club sandwich on wholemeal bread, a bowl full of crisps, a glass of water, a can of fizzy drink with an accompanying glass, an apple, and a small slice of chocolate fudge cake. 

Eggsy wants the chocolate fudge cake. 

No, Eggsy physically needs the chocolate fudge cake. 

He's salivating at the sight of it, comically licking his lips, his eyes almost bulging out of his skull. "Chocolate cake…" He mumbles to himself, making Merlin laugh. 

"Do you want some cake, love?" 

"Uhuh!" Eggsy bounces eagerly on Merlin's lap. "Pleeeeeeeease?" 

“Now now… don’t be greedy. You can have the whole slice if you're polite.” Merlin pulls him against him, holding him still. 

“Sorry, Daddy. May I have some cake, please?” Eggsy asks, overly polite.

“That’s better, my boy.” Merlin scoops up some of the cake with his fork and holds it out to Eggsy. “Open up.”

Eggsy gingerly licks the cake off the fork. It tastes heavenly. Not too sweet and rich. “Mmmh, delicious.”

“Better than Daddy’s treats?”

Eggsy blushes. “Little bit, yeah. But not as good as what I’m getting the treats for.”

Merlin laughs at that. “Nice save, my boy.”

Eggsy grins up at Merlin, then sticks his tongue out for another mouthful. He squeaks happily and gives a little wiggle when he gets it. He then cuddles into Merlin's chest as the man starts on his sandwich. 

"You'll get some more later, my boy." Merlin purrs and kisses Eggsy's forehead once he's finished his mouthful. 

Eggsy's happy to just sit there, straddling Merlin's lap, cuddled against his chest as Merlin eats. Occasionally, there's a hand stroked through his hair. When Merlin reaches the apple, he cuts it up into small segments. He then holds a piece up to Eggsy, the knife still stabbed through it. Eggsy takes it straight off the knife, his eyes locked with Merlin's the entire time. 

"Tease." Merlin scoffs. Eggsy just giggles. 

They finish the apple, taking turns eating the slices Merlin cuts off. When Merlin has washed his last bite down with a sip of water, he places a soft kiss to Eggsy’s mouth. 

“Daddy is going to rest his eyes a bit now.” He nods in the direction of the battered leather sofa in his office. 

“Can I come?” Eggsy asks eagerly

“Of course, my boy. In fact… there’s something you can do for me.”

Eggsy’s brows go up in anticipation. 

“Don’t get too excited yet.” Merlin pushes him off his lap and rises, tugging him along towards the sofa. “Kneel, my boy.” He points to a spot in front of the sofa and Eggsy sinks to knees. “On all fours. Turn to the side.” Eggsy goes as Merlin sits down. “A little closer. There’s a good boy.”

When Eggsy is just close enough, Merlin leans back against the sofa and places his feet on the cusp of Eggsy’s arse. “Ah, that’s excellent. Will you be my footrest for a few minutes, my boy?”

"Yes, Daddy…" Eggsy mumbles and drops his head. Merlin smiles down at his boy, then tips his head back against the sofa pillows, hoping to get a little shut-eye after working for 48 hours straight. 

After a few minutes of kneeling, Eggsy whines softly. Merlin ignores him, times him until he reaches ten minutes of kneeling, then slowly takes his feet down. 

"Eggsy?" 

"Uhuh, daddy?" 

"Come here. Come give Daddy a cuddle. You can nap with me, if you want." Merlin holds his arms out for Eggsy. The boy eagerly climbs up, his little cock soft and sticking out under the jumper, looking awfully cute. Eggsy snuggles up to Merlin, giggling as the man cups his cock and balls. 

" Are you spent, lad?" Merlin laughs.

"Uhuh… Between you today and Herr Percival yesterday… Ain't got nothing left in there." He cuddles even closer as Merlin continues to cup him, just holding him there. 

“We’ll see about that, my boy. Why don’t I just hold you for a little while. I won’t stroke you, won’t play with your little balls… just hold you.”

“Feels nice, Daddy.” Eggsy gives into the touch. Merlin’s large hand feels warm on his prick, his finger caressing all the right spots just so.

They lay like that for a little while, slotted together and dozing.

“Daddy?” Eggsy asks after a while. “Can I ask something?”

“Of course, my boy. Anything.”

Eggsy licks his lips. “You and Master… did you…”

"Did we what?" 

"Did you ever… Y'know… Together?" Eggsy rests his hand on top of Merlin's. Merlin just smiles down at him. 

"Not in a long time, angel." 

"But you have, right? You've fucked?" 

"Oh, yes. Many times." Merlin smirks and leans down, planting a kiss on Eggsy's forehead. "In many different positions. Doing everything you could imagine." 

"Ohhh…" 

"Back when I had hair." Merlin chuckles. "Back when your Master wasn't grey and wrinkly." 

Eggsy sniggers at that, trying to imagine it. The images he comes up with gives his insides a little twinge. “Do you want to do it again?”

Merlin smiles down at him. “Would you like that? If my and your Master fucked? Maybe you would like to watch?”

“Mmmm,” Eggsy murmurs against Merlin’s chest. “Would you fuck my Master?”

Merlin seems to ponder that for a moment. “If he’d let me, I think I’d like that… again. He also felt really good in my arse. He has a very nice cock.”

“Yeah, he has. Very nice.” Eggsy places a hand on Merlin’s prick. “Just like Daddy’s. Not as big, though.”

“Nobody here is as big as your Daddy, sweet boy.”

“No,” Eggsy muses. “Daddy is the biggest.”

"That's right, lad." Merlin moves his hand, slipping it under the jumper to feel over Eggsy's soft tummy, and up to his small, perky nipples. Eggsy gives a squeak when one of them is tugged. "Daddy!" He giggles. 

"Mmm… You like being played with, don't you?" 

"Uhuhhhh…" Eggsy moves, straddling Merlin's lap once more. He leans in for a kiss, but he's interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Merlin sighs and grabs Eggsy's arse cheek to knead as a stress ball, but eventually says "Come in." 

The door opens, revealing Harry. 

"Master!" Eggsy squeaks happily. "Master's back!!!" He scrambles off Merlin’s lap and lurches himself at Harry, all but leaping into his arms. 

“I’ve missed you, too, puppy.” Harry leans down for a long kiss, then pushes Eggsy back to arm’s length “Whatever are you wearing, my boy?”

“Daddy gave me his jumper cuz I was cold.” Eggsy holds out the fabric. “All mine.” He proudly presents his comestains. 

“I know, darling. I saw. You came so hard, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Master.”

"You looked awfully pretty in that livestream, darling." Harry leans down and pecks Eggsy's lips, then sits down beside Merlin on the sofa. Eggsy jumps between them, seating his bum on Harry's lap and his legs on Merlin's. 

"He has been such a good boy today." Merlin praises, reaching up to stroke Eggsy's cheek. Eggsy leans into the gentle petting with a contented coo. "He's done everything I asked. He's barely been cheeky. I think Percival definitely helped." 

"I'm glad to hear that. He really has a hand with unruly boys."

"There's a reason why we send him on the missions we send him on. He gets everybody to do as he says. Once he's broken them in, they obey him without backchat." Merlin looks almost dreamily as he remembers not just the agent's latest assignment but also his session with Eggsy. 

"Maybe we should send him to MI6 next time." Harry pinches the bridge of his nose, stifling a yawn. 

"Are you tired, Master?" 

"Awfully so, my sweet darling." Harry brushes a hand over Eggsy head. 

"Can I help?" 

"Oh, darling…" Harry plants a kiss to Eggsy's head. "You're such a lovely boy. I'm not sure there's much you could do." 

"Could let you fuck me till you fall asleep?" Eggsy offers. "Could let you watch Daddy fuck me? Could sit on your cock and give you a cuddle?" 

"I rather like the third option…" Harry smirks and rests their foreheads together. "Go on, then… Be a good boy." 

Eggsy squeaks excitedly and unbuckles Harry's belt, then unbuttons his trousers and unzips them. He pulls Harry's cock out of his trousers, then spits on his palm and starts to stroke Harry to hardness. 

It's a bit strange, holding Harry's cock after using Merlin's cock all morning. His Master isn’t that much smaller but he can almost easily wrap his hands around his shaft, something that isn’t possible with Daddy’s cock.

“Yes, that feels nice… get it nice and hard, my darling.”

It doesn’t take long for Harry’s fully plump in Eggsy’s grip, his cock standing proud and totally inappropriate from his trousers. 

“Still have it in you, I see?” Merlin teases, lending Eggsy a helping hand on Harry’s prick.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Harry shoots back, thrusting up into their joint grasp. “Come on, sweet pup… have a seat on this.”

Eggsy rises to his feet. Before he can, Merlin reaches for his tail and easily pulls it from Eggsy’s arse. 

“You won’t be needing any more lube,” he says. “You’ll find I filled the boy pretty well.”

Eggsy leans his forehead against Harry's shoulder as the man spreads his cheeks, watching as the come dribbles out of him. "Beautiful…" Harry whispers to himself. Eggsy nods in agreement, then holds onto Harry's cock and lines it up with his hole, taking him right down straight away. 

"Christ almighty!" Harry gasps. Eggsy just cackles, burying his face against Harry. 

"He's nice and loose, isn't he?" Merlin hums. 

"God, yes…" Harry places his hands on Eggsy's hips, but Eggsy doesn't move. Instead, the boy leans forward and wraps his arms around Harry, cuddling into him. 

"Cuddles…" Eggsy coos. 

“Yes, my boy… let’s have some cuddles.” Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him in. “That’s a good puppy.”

Eggsy purrs into his ear, pressing a little kiss to his neck. 

“I take it back… I should take you along to my meetings to the MI6. You could sit on my cock, keep it warm and hard… would certainly make things a lot less… well, pardon the pun… stuffy.”

“That I would love to watch.” Merlin shoots him an amused smile, his hand dropping to his crotch. He palms his shaft while he gently caresses Eggsy’s thigh. “I’m sure the boy would love all that attention.”

"Mhm!" Eggsy fully agrees. He wiggles a bit to get comfortable, then settles down, a happy look on his face. He loves the feeling of being so full. Harry reaches down between them, lifting Eggsy's jumper so that he can wrap his hand around Eggsy's cockette. It's plumped slightly, but isn't hard. He's still recovering from his last round with Merlin. "Look at our boy's pretty cock." Harry murmurs. 

"It's lovely. His wee bollocks, too." Merlin laughs as Eggsy tilts his hips back to show them, before sitting flush against Harry again. "He looks wonderful in these jumpers, doesn't he?" 

"Definitely. He should borrow your jumpers more often." Harry absentmindedly rubs his thumb against Eggsy's tip. "Maybe this is how I should dress him in the future. Oversized jumpers and knee high socks." 

"Bloody hell…" Merlin murmurs at the mental image. 

“He’d be such a pretty little thing, wouldn’t he.”

In reply, Merlin nods down at his own crotch, where his cock begins to tent his trousers.

“Do you see that, my sweet Eggsy? Your Daddy is getting hard again. Just because he’s picturing you as the prettiest boy. All smooth and pink. Your little cock peeking out from under a jumper like it does now.”

“Mmmm, wanna be pretty for Daddy,” Eggsy murmurs against Harry’s neck. 

"Do you, darling?" 

Eggsy nods, then leans over and brings Merlin in for a kiss. Merlin uses a lot of tongue, and when he pulls back, he lightly bites down on Eggsy's bottom lip. 

Merlin sighs happily as he pulls down his trousers, pulling out his half hard cock. Eggsy licks his lips at the sight of it. "Yes? You want my cock, boy?" 

"Want both your cocks… Want 'em both inside me… Pleeease?" Eggsy whines. 

Well. 

Who could refuse such a sweet little boy?

"I think we'll have to move to one of our dorms, darling, but… I don't think your wish is impossible." Harry murmurs and gives Eggsy a kiss. "You'll have to get up, however. And tuck your Daddy back into his trousers for him." 

Eggsy goes as he’s told. He slips off Harry’s cock and maneuvers the slick shaft back into his Master’s pants. Then he turns his arse towards Merlin. “Plug, please, Daddy.”

Merlin puts Eggsy’s tail back where it belongs then makes himself halfway decent again. “Shall we, then?” He reaches out a hand to Harry and pulls him to his feet.

It takes them forever to reach one of the dorms on the upper floors of the mansion. Someone, anyone and everyone seems to be in their way with questions or a little pet for the little puppy boy. While Eggsy accepts the latter with enthusiasm, his Master and Daddy have a little less patience for it. 

At last, they reach one of the empty rooms and usher the boy inside. It’s a luxurious room with a large, comfortable looking bed.

“Been a while since we’ve done this,” Merlin says as he locks the door behind him. “You think we still know what goes where, Harry?”

“I’m sure we will. And if not our little boy here will show us.”

“Yes, please,” Eggsy almost yaps happily. 

“Patience, sweet boy. We don’t want to rush this. Why don’t you start with undressing your Daddy.” Harry gives him a gentle peck to the mouth, then sits down on the foot of the bed.

Eggsy looks up at Merlin, running his hands up and down his broad chest for a moment before pulling off his jumper. He smiles up at Merlin and leans in for a kiss as he unbuttons his shirt. Once he's reached his trousers, he pulls them down, then gives Merlin's cock a few strokes. "Wanna suck it…" He mumbles to himself. 

"Go on, then, boy. Suck it. Not for long, though." 

Eggsy drops to his knees and opens his mouth wide, barely fitting the girth in. He takes more into his mouth, his hands wrapped around Merlin's thighs. Once he gets to six inches, he gives a quiet cough. At seven, he looks up at Merlin, his eyes shining with tears. 

"Good lad…" Merlin mutters. He knows Eggsy won't manage it all, but the boy's determined. He grabs one of Eggsy's hands and places it on his balls, humming happily as the boy plays with them, squeezes them, pulls them, fondles them. 

Eggsy can’t do the eighth inch so he pulls back a bit and begins to bob over Merlin’s cock in time with his careful tugs at his balls.

“That’s a good boy… easy now… if you want this inside you, you mustn’t get Daddy too excited.” Merlin runs his fingers through the boy’s hair, pulling him off his cock. Eggsy smiles at him with an almost dazed expression. “You’re doing so well… you’ll get it all in soon, my little darling.”

“I will, Daddy,” Eggsy says with determination. “Gonna swallow it all.”

“Why don’t you swallow this one for now,” Harry says, drawing their attention. He has stripped in the meantime, lounging naked on the bed, his cock in his hand.

Eggsy happily bounces over to his Master and immediately dives for his prick. He’s easier to swallow and he has him halfway down his throat in no time, humming in content at the feat. 

“Let me see that, Merlin… is it still as big as I remember?” He beckons Merlin to step up to the bed and wraps a hand around the man’s cock when he’s within reach. “Ah yes… it’s all coming back to me now.”

“You had it in you, Master?” Eggsy asks around the tip of Harry’s prick. 

“I did. Many times. Once you go there….” Harry lightly strokes Eggsy's hair, then presses his head down until his nose brushes against his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Harry groans at the feeling of Eggsy's throat spasming around him, then lets him up for air. "Good boy…" 

Merlin sits down on the edge of the bed and hums. "I've decided how we'll do this." He says. "I will lie on my back. Eggsy, you're to lie on top of me, your back to my chest. Harry, you'll fuck him missionary. Does that sound alright, my lad?" 

Eggsy nods eagerly. He brings his jumper up to his nose and gives it one last long sniff, then takes it off. It smells of Merlin's cologne and sweat and him. Eggsy loves it. However, he knows he'll be boiling hot by the time they're done and he doesn't want to completely ruin the jumper. 

Merlin gets into position, laying on his back, then he beckons Eggsy over. Eggsy slowly pulls out his plug and straddles Merlin's thighs, then lays back. 

"Good lad…" Merlin murmurs as he lines up his cock with Eggsy's used hole and slowly presses in, groaning quietly into the boy's shoulder as he does so. He feels so wet from all the come and lube. Merlin thrusts up slowly, humming. "Come here, Harry. Fuck him with your fingers first. Get him open." 

“Gladly.” Harry climbs on the bed with them, sitting astride Merlin’s legs. “Spread your legs, my boy. Let me see.”

Eggsy lays all the way down on Merlin’s chest and lifts his legs. 

“What a sight, my dear… had I known…” Harry reaches out and runs his fingers around where the first inch of Merlin’s cock is pressed into his boy’s slick hole. When he pushes a finger in along with it, both men groan in unison. “We need to have you all loose for us, sweet Eggsy… this will feel so good.” He works a second finger in with Merlin’s prick and, with his hands on Eggsy’s hips, Merlin pushes the boy down on the double intrusion.

“Yes, Master…. Oh, Daddy…. Feels so good.”

“And we’re not even doing the real thing yet, little slag.” Merlin kisses the back of his neck. “More, Harry… “

Adding a third finger is a bit awkward but Harry manages, watching in fascination as more of Merlin’s prick disappears in his boy’s body. He knows what it feels like being impaled on it and his own cock twitches at the memory. 

“Can I… need to have… need you both….please,” Eggsy grunts as Merlin starts to slowly thrust up into him.

“Do you think he’s ready, Merlin?”

“Yes, he is.” Merlin reaches down and grabs Eggsy’s legs, pulling them up and open for Harry, the boy folded in half top of him. “Let’s have your cock.”

"Please, Master…" Eggsy whines, reaching back to grab Merlin's bicep for support. "Please, fuck me… I wanna feel you both… Please…" 

Slowly, Harry lines up and pushes in with a loud gasp. "Oh, Christ…" He hisses, then pushes in further until he's at his hilt. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, then leans down and kisses Eggsy. "Good boy… How does it feel?" 

"Big…" Eggsy gurgles. His brain has completely shut down. "Big… Two… I-I..." 

"I know, darling. I'm going to start moving, tell me if it hurts." Eggsy gives a shaky nod with tears in his eyes. Slowly, Harry starts thrusting in, groaning lowly at the feeling of his cock sliding against Merlin's. "He's bloody tight…" 

“Not for much longer,” Merlin presses against Eggsy’s shoulder. “Never felt you like that, Harry.”

“Bloody marvellous.” Harry looks down at the joint bodies. It’s a tight fit in Eggsy’s body but he takes them both deep as Harry rocks into him. “What a good boy… two big cocks inside you... “

“Yes…. yes, Masters… so… so much… full.. So bloody full….”

They move together at the pace Harry sets. He pushes forward and Merlin thrusts up, Eggsy sandwiched between them and almost blacking out with bliss. He’s floating between them, stretched and filled and used.

Eggsy whimpers as Harry's thrusts start to speed up somewhat. He keeps a tight grip on Merlin's bicep, his head thrown back against the man's shoulder. "Mnnngh…" He grunts, trying to spread his legs wider with Merlin's help. "Fuck… Fuck me… Please, Daddy… Please, Master… Want your thick cocks… Want to… To be full with your come…" 

"I think we should indulge our pretty boy." Merlin grins as he gives a particularly long thrust into Eggsy. "He's taking us so well. It's like he was made for this." 

"Mm…" Harry agrees. He wraps his hand around Eggsy's cock and gives it a few pulls, making him clench around both of them. All three of them swear at the feeling.

"Christ, lad!" Merlin hisses. "Give us some warning the next time you do that." 

Eggsy just whimpers in reply. 

Harry reaches over to the bedside table while continuing to thrust in a steady rhythm. He grabs his glasses and puts them on, tapping the side of them. "I'm going to record this, darling. So we can watch it again later." 

Eggsy nods, squeezing his eyes shut as Harry speeds up again. "F-Feels so good, Master… L-Love bein' stretched round your big pricks… Love servin' you…" 

“Yes, you do, boy… you serve us so well...giving us your little body… should we let him come, Merlin?” Harry gently toys with Eggsy’s prick, every now and then giving it a slight pull that makes him clench around them again.

“No yet… bring him close... ,” Merlin grunts, pushing up and against Harry’s cock, feeling the length of him slotting against his own shaft.

“Bloody tease.” Harry reaches between their body and gives Merlin’s balls a coarse tug. “Always strung me out when you fuck me.”

“So close…. Please, Master,” Eggsy wails, not paying attention to his partner’s completely unnecessary conversation. “Close… full.. I’m gonna… fuck please… need…”

“Alright, Harry… let the boy have it.”

Harry groans as he speeds up even more until he's slapping into Eggsy, the boy squealing in return, his face red from exertion. "M'gonna come!" He cries, his thighs absolutely quivering as Harry pounds into him. 

Eggsy doesn't last much longer, giving a buck upwards, then yells again as he comes, managing to somehow splatter it on his upper chest, some of it gracing his collarbones. "Oh, fuck…" He pants. "Fuck me, please, Master, Daddy, please!" 

Harry comes next, slamming deep into Eggsy and hunching over him as he comes. He doesn't pull out, however, wanting Merlin to come too before he exits. 

"Daddy, please!" Eggsy grinds down on Merlin, which knocks the air out of Harry. "Please, want you to come in me! Wanna be filled! C'mon, c'mon!" Eggsy demands. 

Merlin’s body gives in before he has time to respond. He pumps up into Eggsy, into Harry, coming with a bellow. He accentuates each spurt with a hard thrust until he’s completely spent into the boy.

“Fuck, yes…” Eggsy pants, flopping between the two men. “So full… full of cock… full of come… Thank you, Master… thank you, Daddy... “

There’s a moment of breathless silence between them, filled with heat and exhaustion and the smell of their coupling. 

“Pull out, Harry… go slow,” Merlin groans, still bucking up just a bit. 

Carefully, Harry eases his prick out, followed by a little stream of come coating Merlin’s balls. Then he scoops Eggsy up and lays him onto the mattress. The boy stays in the exact same position, legs spread and pulled up, exposed. 

“You look beautiful, my boy,” Harry coos, running a hand over his thigh, stopping short of his used hole. Come continues to trickle out of Eggsy. “All loose and open… Perfect.”

"Mmh…" Eggsy mumbles. "Need cleaned up…" 

"I know, dear." Harry whispers, then places a kiss to Eggsy's forehead. "I'm so proud of you, darling. You took us both so well. You were perfect." 

"Mnnn…" Eggsy slowly unfurls his legs, now laying spread eagled. Merlin gives his hand a squeeze, then gets up and walks to the bathroom, putting together a small kit to clean up Eggsy with. He comes back with two warm, wet flannels in hand. "Harry, take one and start cleaning between his legs. I'll get his chest."

The two set to work cleaning up their little fucktoy, being ever so gentle after that hard fuck. "Good boy…" Merlin whispers as he wipes Eggsy's front clean, then gives his face a once-over, just to freshen him up. 

Eggsy blinks up at Merlin with big, round eyes, then leans up, wanting another kiss. "Daddy…" He whimpers. "Fucked me so good… Feel so open… Love your cock, Daddy… Yours too, Master…" 

“Three rounds in one day… I’m so proud of you, my sweet boy,” Harry says again, pulling Eggsy against him who is still nothing but a pliant mess. “You’ll feel us for days.”

“Mmmmph,” Eggsy murmurs against his chest. 

Merlin joins them on the bed, spooning against Eggsy’s backside. He reaches down and spreads his cheeks apart. “I’ve never seen such a tiny arse take two cocks... “

“That’s because our boy is special,” Harry muses, kissing the top of Eggsy’s head. 

“He is… “ Merlin slots against Eggsy’s back, his soft prick resting against the boy’s used arse. “I’d like to get a new plug for him. A bigger one. Much bigger.” He nods at the discarded tail. “One that’ll keep him open for us.”

“Be my guest, Merlin. My darling puppy is your sweet boy.”

"He definitely is." Merlin presses a soft kiss to Eggsy's nape. "He needs something bigger for me. I had to open him up further before fucking him this morning." 

"Mmm…" 

"I think I'll buy him some other things, too… I'll spoil him. He deserves it after the week he's had." Merlin hums. "Some new outfits, I think… New toys… A new cage for that little cock… I don't like the clear one, I think he'd suit a pink one more." 

"Pink?" Harry raises an eyebrow. Eggsy whines in embarrassment. A pink cock cage sounds awful nice… 

"Oh, yes. Pink for my little boy. He suits it." Merlin moves to Eggsy's shoulder and starts lazily sucking a mark there. "Maybe some panties, too." 

Eggsy's hips twitch at that and he whines from the overstimulation. "Daddyyyy…" 

"Sorry, darling. Am I turning you on again? Talking about your petite cockette in a pair of cotton panties?" 

"Don't tease the boy, Merlin. He's been through enough today." 

Eggsy tries for an agreeing huff but all his body is capable of is bucking his hips forward again against Harry’s thigh. 

“Now now… you’ve had enough,” Harry pushes him away a bit.

“For now,” Eggsy muses half asleep.

“If he still has anything left in him, maybe we should borrow something from Percival’s toy box,” Harry muses, ever so slight tapping Eggsy’s little prick that seems to be stirring yet again. 

“I’ll put a large dildo on my shopping list.” Just because he easily can, Merlin eases a finger into Eggsy’s hole, making the boy hiss in protest. “And once you’re all opened up… maybe the others will enjoy using you, too. It’s an awfully stressful job.”

"Mhmmm…" Eggsy mumbles, but he isn't listening. He's too tired. He snuggles into Harry, his legs wrapped around one of Harry's thighs, as Merlin slips his finger out of his arse and wipes it off on the covers. Harry makes a noise of protest, to which Merlin answers "I'll clean them in the morning." 

"Wanna nap…" Eggsy mumbles. 

"You go for a rest then, boy…" Merlin murmurs, draping an arm over Eggsy's waist. Eggsy rubs his arse back against Merlin's crotch, then settles down, a contented look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eggsy." 

His name is whispered right in his ear. 

"Eggsy, I need you to wake up now." The same voice whispers. Merlin? 

Yeah, sounds like Merlin. 

Still, Eggsy doesn't open his eyes. Instead, he rolls over from where he's curled up in the very plush, very comfy bed, and presses his face into the nearest pillow. Fuck off if he's getting up in the next hour. 

"Eggsy, you bloody lazy git." Merlin finally snaps. Eggsy opens one eye, then looks around. Merlin's nowhere to be seen, Eggsy's somehow gotten dressed into pyjamas during the night, and he feels like he's had a shower too. 

"Where the fuck are you?" Eggsy slurs. 

"I'm in your ear, Eggsy." Merlin says. When Eggsy hits his left ear, Merlin sighs. "Earpiece, Eggsy. I'm not literally in your ear." 

“Right… yeah… sorry.” Eggsy smiles apologetically at nothing, knowing that his Daddy is probably watching. 

“No need to worry, my sweet boy.” Merlin’s voice has gone soft.

“What is going on? Why did you leave?”

“Something came up that Harry and I need to tend to. And we’ll be busy with it for most of the day.”

“What can I do?” Eggsy pipes up eagerly, sitting up in bed.

“You can stay right where you are and do as you’re told.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

There’s a low chuckle in his earpiece that sends a chill down Eggsy’s spine and stirs his cock to life. 

“Get out of bed, my boy. You’ll find a chest by the window. Open it.” Merlin commands. 

Eggsy scrambles out of bed. True to Merlin’s words, there’s a huge wooden chest sitting in one corner. Had that been there yesterday? Granted, his focus had not been on the interior design at the time. When he opens it, he finds… a lot.

Just like Percival’s toy box, this is stuffed with all sorts of implements. An assortment of dildos and plugs, rope, clamps he isn’t sure go where, and other equipment he’s never seen before.

“How did you get all this stuff?” Eggsy asks incredulously.

“We’re super spies, Eggsy. We get overnight shipping.”

Eggsy snorts a little laugh at that as he rummages through the box.

“Your first task today…. Take out all the plugs you can find and arrange them by size, going from smallest to largest. Then you’ll put in the smallest and wait on the bed for your first guest. Do you understand?”

Eggsy nods dutifully. “I understand, Daddy.”

“Alright, then. Go to work.”

Eggsy walks over to the windowsill and starts arranging the plugs, humming to himself as he sorts them. The first one is smaller than his regular tail plug, and the biggest one is… Well. That's not gonna fit in him any time soon. 

Eggsy grabs the smallest plug, a little glass thing. He goes back to the bed, then grabs the lube from the bedside table and slathers it over the plug. He then wriggles out of his pyjama bottoms. "Daddy? You there?" 

"Mhm, sweet boy." 

"Are you watching?" Eggsy asks, looking around. He can't see any visible cameras. 

"Of course I am, darling." Merlin murmurs. "And this is being livestreamed."

"Livestreamed where?" 

"On a couple of websites." Merlin answers simply. 

"Oh…" A shiver runs through Eggsy. He quite likes that idea. "On… On porn sites?" 

"Of course, darling. Would you like me to take the streams down?" 

"No!!!" 

"Good." Eggsy can hear the smirk in Merlin's voice. "Get that plug in you, boy. Now." 

Eggsy nods, looking between his legs. He's been shaved. When was he shaved? He was sure that he had hair there last night. Well. Hm. Eggsy spreads his legs wide and slowly pushes the plug in, not caring about prepping himself with his fingers first. "Mmmm…" He moans, tipping his head back. "Feels good, daddy." 

“Looks good, my boy. Why don't you turn around and give us a proper look.”

Eggsy gets on all fours on the bed, wriggling his butt. 

“Pull yourself open for us.”

He reaches back and spreads his arsecheeks, displaying the plug nestled there.

“Very good. You should stay like that. Your first visitor should be with you any minute.”

“What are they going to do, Daddy?”

There's a low chuckle in his ear. “Anything they want. And you'll please them. If they leave satisfied, you'll get your next task.”

"Okay, Daddy…" Eggsy hums happily to himself as he wiggles his arse. "Who's coming to see me, daddy?" 

"You'll see." 

At that exact moment, the door opens and one of Merlin's interns walks in. "Hello, Eggsy." He says cheerfully. 

The man is short-ish, with a head full of brunette curls. He wears thick rimmed glasses and dressed somewhat like Merlin. Dress shirt, tie, slacks, and cardigan on top. 

"Hi…" Eggsy rolls onto his back to get a better look of the man. "... Benjamin, right?" 

"Yeah. Merlin's sent me through to… Y'know." Benjamin makes a referential nod to Eggsy's spread legs.

"Riiiight." Eggsy smirks, then sits up, opening his arms. Benjamin's always been somewhat awkward. "Come here, then, love." Eggsy coaxes, his voice soft. 

Benjamin steps up to him, knees hitting the bed. 

"What would you like to do with me?" Eggsy asks, looking up at the man. 

"Can we… can you…"

"Tell me, please. I'd like to please you." Eggsy bats his eyelashes. 

"Suck my cock, please," Benjamin almost blurts. 

Eggsy smiles happily. "Would you like to sit down?" 

"Actually… I prefer it like this." 

"Okay. May I?" Eggsy points at the man's crotch.

"Course, yeah." Benjamin mumbles. Eggsy drops to his knees on the floor and unzips Benjamin's trousers, then pulls down his pants. He sighs lightly at the man's cock, uncut and average length, nothing interesting. He could work with that. 

Eggsy holds Benjamin's soft cock in his hand and gives it a slow stroke, then wraps his lips around it. Instantly, Benjamin's knees buckle. "Fuck…" He hisses. Eggsy pulls back. 

"You alright?" 

"Yeah, keep going… It's just… Been a while." Benjamin admits. "Please keep going." 

Eggsy opens his mouth and sucks down on Benjamin's cock again, his hands wrapping around the back of his thighs as he slowly bobs his head, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"That's… That's nice… Feels good," Benjamin comments as Eggsy quickens his pace a bit. 

Eggsy pulls back with a wet pop and smiles. "Thanks." Then he dives back in, taking the man's full length into his mouth, and keeps it there. 

"Oh that's… Merlin said you were good but… Damn…" Benjamin grabs Eggsy by the hair and holds him in place. He groans deeply when Eggsy swallows around him. 

When Eggsy pulls back, his chin shines with slobber and precome. "He talks about me? What else does he say?" 

"He just… I-I dunno, just always talks about you." Benjamin places his hand on the back of Eggsy's head and pushes him down again. "I've been in his office a few times when you've been having a kip under his desk." 

"Mmm…" Eggsy hums, then swallows again. Benjamin groans and pulls his hair. 

"It feels nice when you do that…" He mumbles. 

"Mhm…" 

"He talks to the other agents about you when you're not there." Benjamin looks down at Eggsy's head as it bobs. "Says about how good you are." 

Eggsy hums happily around the man's cock, his own already filling, too. 

"He's right… You are… Yeah, keep doing that… I'm gonna… Almost there…" 

Eggsy is almost disappointed by how fast he has Benjamin on the edge. It really must have been a long time for him. 

"Do you…. Fuck, I'm… Yes… do you swallow?" 

Eggsy looks up at him, his cock deep in mouth, and blinks. 

That's all it takes to make Benjamin blow his load down Eggsy's throat. He pushes forward and makes Eggsy gag a bit but then stills and lets the boy suck him through his climax. 

When he's done, he pulls out of Eggsy's mouth, wiping his brow. "That was fantastic. Thank you, Eggsy." 

Eggsy smiles proudly. "Thank you. I'm happy to serve you." 

Benjamin awkwardly tucks himself away and gives Eggsy's head a pat, before leaving. 

Eggsy stands up, swallows a few times to get the taste out of his mouth, then sits back down on the bed. "You like that, Daddy?" 

"You did well, my boy." Merlin murmurs into the earpiece. "I thought he would last longer. It's a bit disappointing, really." 

"Yeah…" Eggsy shrugs. He then looks up where he thinks one of the cameras is hidden. "What next?" 

"You'll see. I want you to go to the wardrobe and put on the outfit waiting for you in there." 

Eggsy walks over to the wardrobe that’s set into the wall behind a wooden panel. What he finds on a hanger lets him raise his brow. It’s a white blouse, a plaid skirt and what looks like knee-high socks. “Daddy….”

“Go on, my boy. You’ll look so precious.” Merlin already sounds very happy with himself.

Eggsy puts on the skirt first. It barely covers his arse. The blouse is also cropped, the front longer and it takes Eggsy a moment to figure out it’s supposed to be tied into a knot above his navel. The socks go last and they go indeed well over his knees.

Once he’s fully dressed, he walks into the middle of the room and twirls on the spot. “What do you think, Daddy?”

“As I said… precious. What a beautiful boy you are…”

"Thank ya, daddy." Eggsy giggles, going back to bed. He spreads his legs and rubs between them, not really doing much, just passing the time. "Like it when you call me pretty, daddy." 

"Yes?" 

"Mhmm…" Eggsy flutters his eyelashes as he spreads his legs wider and gives his cock a long tug. "Who's my next visitor, Daddy?" 

"Wait and see." 

Eggsy huffs, but does as he's told. After about ten minutes, someone else opens the door. Bors. 

"Heeeyyyyy." Eggsy grins, sitting up slightly. "Hi, Bors. You're my next one?" 

"Apparently so." 

"Fun. How do you want me?" Eggsy crawls forward on the bed. "I'm very flexible. Literally." 

"Hm… Has anyone used your arse yet?" The man approaches the bed and captures Eggsy's chin between his fingers. Eggsy looks up at him with big eyes. 

"Not yet, sir, no. Do you wanna be my first? I'm awful tight."

"Stay on your hands and knees. I want to fuck you like this." Bors mutters, then licks his lips. He climbs onto the bed and pulls down his trousers and underwear, starting to slowly fuck into his hand at the sight of Eggsy's arse in that skirt. 

“You like what you see, then?” Eggsy grins over his shoulder. He’s always liked the burly man and apparently Bors likes him, too, judging from the state of his cock.

“Oh yes… been thinking about this for a while… never thought Merlin would let me… much less your Master.” Bors hums, rocking against his hand. 

In response Eggsy wriggles his arse at him.

“You say you’re tight?”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy nods. “Been fucked by two big cocks yesterday but I close up quickly, so…”

“Like a virgin?” Bors’ cock gives an approving twitch.

“Just like that.”

Without preamble Bors reaches for Eggsy’s plug and pulls it out, lining his cock up immediately. “You ready for my cock?”

“Yes, sir… please give it to me.”

Bors slowly pushes in, grunting a little at the resistance. "Relax, boy. Jesus." He hisses. Eggsy is bloody tight. "Relax. I can't get much further when you're clenching around me." 

"Sorry, sir… Just didn't expect you to feel so big…" Eggsy goes down on his elbows as Bors continues to press his cock in. Medium length, but thick as fuck. Once Bors is pressed flush against him, Eggsy looks over his shoulder again. "Do I feel like a virgin, hm?" 

"God, yes…" Bors grunts. "So bloody tight…" 

For good measure, Eggsy clenches around him and Bors lets out a little yelp. 

“Tight virgin arse but you know how to work a cock, huh?” He gives Eggsy’s cheek a slap. “Knew you were a slutty little boy…. “

“I am, Sir... “

Bors grabs hold of the little skirt and pulls Eggsy even further back. “Take it, boy…” He adjusts his position before he pulls almost all the way out, then slam his hips forward again, making Eggsy howl in pain and delight.

“Yes, sir… like that!”

"Mm, I bet you do." Bors hisses. He pulls out and grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table, coating his cock in it before pushing it again. It slides in much easier, with less of a burn for Eggsy, but it's still bloody tight. "Such a tight little virgin…" 

"Yes, sir, use me… I can handle it… I'm ready to be fucked proper, I'm a good fucktoy…" Eggsy moans into the pillows. 

Bors places his hands on Eggsy's hips to keep him still, then starts fucking into him in a steady rhythm, his balls slapping against the boy. "Fuck… Take my cock, you little fucking virgin… Yessssss…" 

"Feels amazing, Sir, fuck me harder." Eggsy encourages. "I love the feeling of a cock in my arse, Sir. Feels really nice." 

“I bet you do. You like being handed around like a little whore? Especially in this outfit?” Bors quickens his pace, letting Eggsy bounce against him with every thrust.

“Outfit’s new, Sir.” Eggsy pants, thoroughly enjoying the stretch around the agent’s prick. “But yeah… like pleasing all of you. Makes Master happy… and Daddy.”

“Trained you well, haven’t they? You know just what to say….” Again, Bors shifts his position to properly drill into Eggsy. “Yes… that’s it… fuck…. You don’t let them last, do you? Tight little arse….”

Eggsy hums happily as he’s driven further and further into the bedding. His own little prick hangs hard between his legs but he doesn’t reach for it. Daddy hasn’t said he could. So he just enjoys this, getting fucked hard before he’s even had breakfast while who knows is watching.

Bors finishes with a guttural cry, plowing deep into Eggsy as he empties himself. When he pulls out, he slumps back onto his heels, gasping for breath. “Fucking amazing… so tight… but damn, you took that well.”

Eggsy over his shoulder. “May I have my plug again, Sir?”

Bors pushes the small toy back into Eggsy’s loosened hole, sealing his come in. “Clean me up, little whore.”

On slightly wobbly legs, Eggsy retrieves a packet of wipes from the en suite. If this day goes as he predicts it, he might as well leave it out on the nightstand. He cleans Bors’ cock, giving it a few strokes as he does, then tucks him back into his trousers. 

“Did I serve you well, Sir?”

Bors gives him a little clap on the cheek before he gets up. “You did, boy. Maybe I should come back again later.”

“I’d like that. Might not be as tight by then, though…”

"That doesn't matter." Bors rubs his thumb against Eggsy's cheekbone for a moment. "I'm sure you'll feel just as good." 

With that, Bors leaves the room. Eggsy sighs happily, leaning back against the pillows. "Daddy?" 

"Mm." 

"How did I do?" 

"Perfectly, love." Merlin praises. "Are you hungry?" 

"Starving." Eggsy groans. After yesterday, and this morning, he's used up a lot of energy. 

"Breakfast will be with you momentarily." 

Eggsy nods, fiddling with his shirt where it's tied in a knot. He bites his lip and looks up at where he thinks the camera is again. "Daddy…" 

"Sweetheart." 

"Can I touch my cock yet? It's just…" Eggsy puts on his softest, sweetest voice, with the hint of a pout. "It's just… It's so hard, daddy… It's staining my skirt… Look, Daddy, my little cock's gone all red… Please, Daddy? It would make your little girl feel so good…" Eggsy coos. 

“Little girl, hm?” Merlin muses and the low tone of his voice does funny things to Eggsy. “Show me.”

Eggsy lifts his skirt up, revealing his cock standing up ramrod straight, the tip wet with precome.

“That looks very nice, my sweet.”

“May I, Daddy? I’m getting this all over my skirt.”

Merlin seems to ponder that for a moment, letting Eggsy stew. “Not just yet, little darling. I think you wait for one more visitor until we take care of your little cock.”

"Oh, but, daddy…" Eggsy whimpers. "Please?" 

"Don't whine." Merlin grumbles. "Reach into the bedside table. There's a pair of underwear in there, if you're so upset about getting your skirt wet." 

Eggsy quickly opens the bedside table, then gives the camera the most unimpressed look. He was expecting a pair of boxers, not… These. 

Eggsy plucks them out of the drawer and holds them up to the camera. "What are these, Daddy?" 

"Surely you're not that dumb, Eggsy. They're your panties. Stand up and put them on." 

Eggsy looks down at the panties. They're cotton, hipster-style, with frills around the waist and legs. They have pink and white stripes on them and a little bow at the top. "Um…" 

"Put on your panties, little girl." 

Eggsy steps into them and pulls them up his legs. After a lifetime of wearing boxers, this feels weird. He tries to tuck his cock into them, but it just peeks out from the waistline. "Daddy…" He whines. 

“That’s not how a proper girl dresses, is it? You better make that’s tucked away. Otherwise I’ll send someone down to cage that naughty little thing.” Merlin clearly has too much fun with it.

Eggsy just keeps on pouting and tries to make his cock stay inside the panties. If he doesn’t move too much it should stay in. If only it wasn’t for the soft material grazing the sensitive tip… he can already feel how he’s soaking the fabric but it’s better than soiling his new skirt.

He’s never thought of dressing up like this but the last few days have changed him quite a bit. He’s explored more sides of himself, of his owners, and it’s coming together quite nicely. He might not understand everything of it yet but what he does know is that he’d do pretty much anything his owners ask of him. He loves to please and the praise he gets from it and that’s all that matters.

There’s a soft knock on the door and it opens to a young man from the kitchen staff, wheeling in a cart with a tray on it. 

“Your breakfast,” he explains redundantly. “Soft eggs and buttered toast. A glass of orange juice and a cup of tea, milk and sugar on the side.”

Eggsy’s stomach growls. “Thank you. Looks lovely.”

"You're welcome, sir." The staff member smiles at Eggsy, before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

Eggsy stares hungrily down at the tray of food, then immediately tucks in, dipping his toast in the egg yolks. As he eats the toast, he lets out happy grumbles and wiggles, just glad to finally be eating. "This is so good, Daddy, thank you." 

"Have you forgotten your table manners?" 

"M'hungry. Haven't eaten since that slice of cake yesterday. Gimme a break." Eggsy huffs, then takes a sip of his orange juice. 

"Don't eat it too quickly, Eggsy. I don't want you to get sick with your next few visitors." 

"Ugh, fine…" Eggsy slows down, but he still eats every single bite of his breakfast, drinks all his juice, and finishes off the pot of tea. He lies back on the bed, hands on his stomach, feeling very happy with himself. His erection's gone down somewhat, as he was too busy thinking about the food to care about it. It now fits in the panties, a nice plump bulge behind them. 

“Look at you, all happy and sated… you get the same look after a proper fucking, did you know that?”

Eggsy grins up at no one, patting his slightly rounded belly. “I’m easy to please, Daddy.”

“That you are, my sweet.” There’s a pause in Eggsy’s easpiece. “Ah, I see your next visitor is already on the way… “

Eggsy pushes himself up on his elbows, looking at the door. He calls “Come in.” at the hard rap on the door. His mouth waters immediately as one of the recruits step into the suite.

"Welcome." Eggsy purrs. 

"Hey, Merlin told me to come up here?" The recruit looks around, slightly confused. "So… Do you need help with something? Merlin said he's sent me here as a reward." 

"Mhmm." Eggsy stands from the bed and crosses the room, smiling at the recruit as he does so. "What's your name, love?" 

"Nicos, sir." The man answers. He looks up and down at Eggsy's uniform. "Why are you dressed like that, sir?" 

"I think I look quite nice in it, actually. And Merlin does too. Wanna come sit on the bed for a while?" Eggsy takes Nicos' hand and walks over to the bed, sitting down on it. Nicos sits down right next to him and ponders for a second, then speaks again. 

"You look nice." He finally says. 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Eggsy reaches up to cup Nicos' cheek. "Mind if I give you a little kiss? It's just… You're so pretty, Nicos…" Eggsy sighs dreamily, leaning in for a kiss. 

Nicos shies back a bit. “I’m not… I haven’t…”

“Oh.” Eggsy’s eyes widen in surprise. “You haven’t… at all? Or just not with someone like me?”

“Men, sir,” Nicos says quickly. “I’ve done it with girls.”

“Well, look at me, pretty boy… do I look like a man to you right now?”

Nicos smiles a little. “Not too much, no.”

“See… you can pretend if you like.” Eggsy shudders when Merlin moans into his ear, unbeknownst to the recruit. “Pretend I’m a girl.”

Nicos looks at him. “Oh… okay.”

Eggsy presses a soft kiss to Nicos’ cheek, then another along his jaw, zeroing in to this mouth. At first, the recruit tries to pull back but at last he turns his head and lets Eggsy kiss him on the mouth.

It feels a bit strange at first, definitely different to kissing a girl, but eventually Nicos relaxes into the kiss. Eggsy opens his mouth slightly, letting Nicos slip his tongue in while the man runs his hands up and down Eggsy's sides. 

After a little while of kissing, Nicos pulls back. "Fuck…" He whispers. 

"Isn't too different, now, is it?" Eggsy giggles. He takes one of Nicos' hands and slides it down to his panties, the front of them wet with his precome. "I'm so wet for you, Nicos…" Eggsy whimpers. "Please…" 

Nicos rubs his hand there for a moment, getting used to the feel of Eggsy's bulge trapped behind the soft fabric. "I think… I think if we're gonna do this, you need to lie on your front." 

"Why?" Eggsy tips his head to the side. 

"Cause I…" Nicos sighs. "I've always wanted to fuck a girl in the arse before, right? But it's… If we were doing that, it would be different, cause you've got a prick." 

"Plenty of girls out there with cocks, Nicos." Eggsy huffs. "But your wish is my command. M'gonna lie on my front, if you change your mind and want me in a different position, tell me. I'm fucking aces at riding cocks." 

Eggsy lies down on his front, his head buried in the pillows, and lifts up his skirt. He drops his panties down to his knees and tucks his cock up against his stomach. "Grab some lube from the bedside table, sweetheart. Get your cock out and cover it in the lube, alright?" 

“Yeah, okay…” Nicos does as he’s told. 

Eggsy peers over his shoulder, watching the young man prepare himself. His prick is long but thinner than what he is used to, thinner than what he’d prefer, especially after his round with Bors.

Nicos slathers himself with lube, then looks a little hopelessly at Eggsy. 

“Come here, love. Sit astride my legs.” He reaches back and spreads his cheeks. “You need to take out the plug first. Can you do that for me?”

Nicos’s grip on the toy slips until he finally manages to grasp it and pull it out.

“See how open I already am? It’ll be really easy to get your cock in there. You wanna try it?”

“Yes…. yes, please,” Nicos stammers.

“Put it against my hole, then slowly push in. It’ll feel tight at first but once you’re in, it’ll be easy.”

Nicos follows the instruction almost clinically. He aligns the tip of his prick with Eggsy’s sphincter, then cants his hips and ever so slowly, eases his cock into him.

"Mmh, fuck, Nicos…" Eggsy hisses, mostly to encourage the man. "Yeah, that's it. Keep going. Fuck, you're so good…" 

Nicos gives a jerky nod, pressing in further. "You're- You're wet." He mumbles. "You feel like a girl, you're all… Warm and wet…" 

"Wet for you, Nicos." Eggsy moans loudly as Nicos bottoms out. "Right… Start moving, just… Slowly at first, alright? Lemme get used to it." Eggsy tilts his hips up slightly. Nicos holds onto them, then starts to cautiously pump into him. 

Eggsy is wet with the lube and come, and it makes obscene noises as Nicos pistons slightly faster. "Oh, fffffuck." Nicos whimpers, his voice cracking. 

“Hmmmm yes… just like that…. Feels good for you?”

“Yes… fuck yes…” Nicos shifts a bit, changing his angle, and his cock hits Eggsy’s prostate just right.

“Yes, love… that’s good… keep going like that.”

Nicos hunches down over him, pumping into him at a quick pace. There’s not a lot of finesse to it, Eggsy can tell it’s his first time doing it like that. 

“I think I’m…. oh fuck…,” Nico breaths.

Eggsy clenches around him. “Don’t come yet. Slow down.” He reaches back, fingers brushing along his flank. “Don’t wanna disappoint your girl, do you?”

Nicos does slow down, pushing deep into Eggsy instead of his quick but shallow thrusts.

“That’s it… nice and easy…,” Eggsy soothes him. “Lay down on me… just roll your hips.”

"I don't wanna crush you…" Nicos mumbles. Eggsy just laughs. 

"You won't crush me. Come on, lie down on me." 

Slowly, Nicos lowers onto Eggsy. He makes sure he still takes some of his weight on his elbows, though. 

Eggsy tips his head to the side, sighing happily as Nicos starts to roll his hips into him. "Oh, that's good… Fuck, Nicos, you're a natural… Ugh, fuck, yes…" Eggsy moans into the pillows, completely putting it on. 

"Do you like it?" Nicos asks, gaining a little confidence. 

"Yessss, fuuuuck… You feel so big inside me, Nicos…" Eggsy turns to look over his shoulder, then captures Nicos in a long kiss. "Fuck me…" He pants softly as he presses his arse back against him. 

Nicos begins to quicken his pace. He pushes against Eggsy, then pulls back and slams into him again. When he’s finally found the right angle, he practically bounces on him, driving him into the mattress. 

“That’s it, Nicos… doing so good… fuck me like that,” Eggsy urges him on. He’s rock hard and rubbing enticingly against the bedding but he’s not really getting anywhere. He wants to sneak an arm underneath his body and take care of himself but he feels Merlin’s eyes on him even if he’s not there. So he resorts to just letting Nicos fuck into him, groaning a bit awkward into his ear.

"Eggsy." Merlin suddenly says in his ear. 

"Mmmmhhh…" Eggsy moans in response, trying to disguise the conversation with Merlin. 

"How does he feel?" 

"Fuck… You're fucking me so hard, Nicos…" Eggsy groans. 

"I've got a brilliant angle on you at the minute, sweetheart." Merlin purrs. Eggsy swears he hears him unzip his trousers. "You're taking him so well. I want you to move to a bigger plug once he's done." 

"Yeahhh…" Eggsy whines, one of his legs curling up. Nicos slams even harder into him, unable to speak, only groaning at this point. "Yeah, fuck me, Nicos, that's a good lad." 

"He's lasting longer than I expected." Merlin comments. "Percival had him the other night. He barely lasted minutes."

Eggsy can't help but giggle into the pillow at that. Suddenly, Nicos thrusts even faster, then stills, yelling as he comes into Eggsy. "FUCK!" 

"Mm… Good job, Nicos…" Eggsy hums as the man continues to slowly thrust through his orgasm. "When you're done, go to the windowsill and get the plug furthest to the left for me, please. I want you to put it in me." 

"Don't you want to…" Nicos swallows heavily as he catches his breath. "Want to… Clean yourself out?"

"Nahh. Feels better this way, sweetheart." Eggsy wriggles his arse at him when Nicos has pulled out. He watches how he pads over to the window to retrieve the toy. “Have you ever worn one of those?”

“No,” Nicos almost scoffs. “How’s it feel?”

“The small ones are comfortable. You barely feel them. The big ones… they hurt going in but they stretch me so good.” Eggsy makes his point by stretching out on the bed. “Keep me open for Master and Daddy. Makes it so easy for them to fuck me whenever they want.”

Nicos thinks about that for a moment before he climbs back on the bed. “And I just…”

“Just put it in. Like you did with your cock.” Eggys groans when Nicos lines the toy up with his slick hole and pushes the plug in. They’ve skipped two sizes of the collection and while it goes in easily into Eggsy’s freshly fucked hole, the burn still makes him shudder. “Thank you, dear. Should I clean you up?”

“No, I… can I do it myself?” Nicos nods at the box of tissues. 

“You can do anything in here,” Eggsy says sweetly, handing him in the box. 

Nicos wipes his cock down, then puts it back into his trousers. “That was… that was nice. Was it nice for you, too?”

Eggsy tries not to roll his eyes. “Very,” he half-lies. 

“Can we do it again? Not now… I mean… soon?”

“You’d have to ask my owners. But I guess once they’ve reviewed the footage, they’ll decide who can use me regularly.”

“Footage? There’s… video?”

Eggsy bites his lip. “Sweetheart, you’re at a spy agency. There’s always video.”

“Fuck….” With more colorful curses, Nicos is out the door.

Eggsy rolls onto his back and starts absolutely cackling. He can hear Merlin chuckling in his earpiece. 

"You are terrible, Eggsy Unwin." Merlin laughs. "He's never going to come back now that he knows there's cameras." 

"Slipped my mind." Eggsy giggles, wiping under one of his eyes. "Ohhh, that was good… Anyways… What's everyone saying on the livestreams?" 

"They love you, Eggsy." 

"Awww. Maybe we should do this more often." Eggsy grins, giving a wink up at one of the cameras. "Gonna tell me where the cameras are hidden, then?" 

"You're looking at one. There's one on the footboard of the bed, one at the top left hand corner of the bedpost, one at the head of the bed, one at the bedside table, one in the mirror, and a couple more dotted around the room." 

"That's… Quite a lot." Eggsy raises his eyebrow. "Got any good footage?" 

"Mhm. I change the camera feeds every so often so the viewers aren't always getting the same angle."

“Sounds like I’m not the first you’re doing this with.”

“But you are the best, my dear boy. Your viewer count is through the roof.”

Eggsy flops back down on the bed, basking in the idea. “Daddy?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Can we do something about this now?” He flips his skirt up, displaying his cock to his invisible audience. 

“Oh forgive me, sweet boy…You were such a good girl for Nicos that I completely forgot about your little cockette.”

"Yeah, you did." Eggsy pouts. 

"Go on, then, darling. Rub your cock for Daddy." 

"You got your cock out too, Daddy?" Eggsy asks innocently. 

"Of course I do, darling." 

"Mmmm…" Eggsy's almost salivating at the thought. He wraps his hand around his own cock and starts pulling on it, thinking about his Daddy's big cock. "Love your cock, Daddy…" 

"Mm? What do you want to do with Daddy's cock?" 

"I wanna ride it and suck it and sit on it… I wanna hold it in both my hands, cause it's too big for one hand…" 

"Mhmm." 

Eggsy rubs his thumb over his slit. "I love your balls too, Daddy… Love kissing them and licking them…" 

"What else, sweetheart?" 

"Holding them… Having them in my mouth…" Eggsy reaches down to fondle his own balls, giving them a little tug. "Jealous of them, Daddy… Cause mine are so little…" 

"Oh, darling. You shouldn't be jealous of Daddy. Because you know Daddy loves your cockette, don't you? And your little balls too." Merlin hums. "Daddy's touching himself right now, I'm thinking about you bouncing on my cock, sweet boy." 

“Mmmm, yes, Daddy… wanna come for you… thinking of your big cock up my little arse.”

“Go on, then. Stroke that little cock for me… show me how you’d like Daddy to do it.”

Eggsy fists his cock, knowing that it would look even smaller in Merlin’s large hand. He begins with a slow rhythm, stroking up and down his length. When he hears Merlin pant into his ear, he speeds up a bit. He spreads his legs, displaying his plugged ass, his tiny smooth balls.

“Getting so close, Daddy…”

“Just a little more, little one… Daddy’s not ready yet.”

“Please…. Please, Daddy.” Eggsy’s hips buck up, thrusting his cock into his fist. “Please let me come…”

Merlin moans quietly in his ear. "Christ, lad… Keep going, just a little longer, good lad…" 

Eggsy whines, but he does as he's told, until he hears Merlin groan like he's had the wind knocked out of him. "Good boy, come for me, come for Daddy…" 

Eggsy squeaks as he comes, splattering it over his skirt, stomach, and shirt. He breathes heavily, wiping up some of the come from his stomach onto his fingertips, then sucks them into his mouth. He grins when he hears Merlin groan at that. 

"Bastard." He hears Merlin hiss as he cleans up more of his come.

“As if you don’t like it,” Eggsy teases.

“You’re a naughty little slut, Eggsy….”

“I am, Daddy.” Eggsy beams proudly. 

“Clean yourself up. Use the panties,” Merlin instructs, his voice still strained.

Eggsy tries to clean up as much of his come as he can. He’s positively soiled his clothes with his load and the cotton fabric of the panties only soak up so much. 

“Now put them back on.”

“Daddy,” Eggsy whines. “They’re all filthy now.”

“Just like you. Go on… put them on.”

Whimpering in half disgust and half annoyance, Eggsy slips into the wet panties again.

“There’s a good girl. Now… take your breakfast tray and bring it down to the kitchen.”

Eggs looks up and at one of the cameras. “Like this?”

“Yes, Eggsy. Just like that. Everyone should see what a filthy little thing you are today.”

Eggsy blushes hard, but does what he's told. He lifts up the tray and moves to the door, opening it and peering out. When nobody appears, Eggsy starts slinking down to the kitchens, hoping that nobody sees him. 

He almost makes it. 

Almost twenty metres from the kitchen door, Percival sneaks up behind Eggsy. He reaches down and pinches Eggsy's bum, making him squeak and drop the tray. "OI!" 

"Oh, little puppy. Don't be rude." 

"Don't pinch my arse!" Eggsy snaps, turning around. Percival's staring very appreciatively at his outfit. "What." 

"You look very pretty, puppy." 

Eggsy looks away, blushing. “Thank you, Herr. My Daddy picked it for me.”

“Hmmm,” Percival nods, his eyes still on Eggsy. “May I?” Before Eggsy can respond - not that he would deny his pack leader - Percival reaches out and cups Eggsy’s cock underneath the flimsy little skirt. “What’s that, puppy?” He lifts the skirt up to reveal the panties. “You’re wet… positively soaked.”

“I…,” Eggsy stammers a bit. “I came and it was a mess and Daddy made me clean myself with it. He told me to wear it coming down here.”

“Your Daddy sure knows how to tease you. And us. You’re truly delectable, little pup.” Percival slowly kneads Eggsy’s cock and balls through the cotton fabric.

“Please, Herr….” Eggsy moans, bucking forward into his hand. 

“You like that, huh? Does it make it even more wet?”

“It does, Herr….”

"Mmm… You're so wet, puppy…" Percival presses Eggsy back against the wall and tips his head down to kiss at Eggsy's throat. "So lovely and wet for your Herr…" 

"Y-Yes, Herr…" 

Percival looks around for a moment, then slips his hand into Eggsy's panties and reaches back, slowly pulling out the plug there. "Already prepared as well? Good slut."

"Thank you, Herr." Eggsy mumbles. 

"Turn around, then. Face the wall, lift your skirt." 

"Herr…" Eggsy whimpers. "Why don't we go to a bedroom? It's just a bit public here… We could go back to my room, or your office, or-" 

"Face the wall. Lift your skirt. Drop your panties." Percival commands, gritting it through his teeth. 

“Yes, Herr,” Eggsy says with a small voice. He turns around and pulls the panties down, letting them fall around his ankles. Then he lifts the skirt up, showing off his plump arse.

“Arch your back for me… that’s a good boy…” Percival crowds against him, fly already unzipped. “You better be open for me, little puppy, or the entire kitchen staff is going to come looking who is making all that noise here.” Spitting into his hand, he strokes him right against Eggsy’s backside before aligning the tip of his cock with Eggsy’s loosened hole. 

When he pushes in, Eggsy has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep the little scream in.

“Good little pup…” Percival only the tip of his cock inside Eggsy, teasing him. “Bend down and pick up your panties.”

It’s a scramble for Eggsy to bend over. He groans, thighs quivering, but he manages without Percival slipping out of him. 

“Stuff them in your mouth. They’ll keep you quiet.”

"Herr, I can't do that, they're-" 

"Put them in your mouth before I do it for you." Percival growls. Eggsy does as he's told, immediately moaning around them, crying softly. 

"Shut up, puppy."

Eggsy nods, but lets out a muffled squeak out as Percival slides more in. Percival hums happily, pressing Eggsy flat against the wall until he's at his hilt. "How many people have used you today, puppy? You're soaked."

"Dun'oh…" Eggsy manages. "Three?" 

"Only three?"

"Blowjob…" Eggsy mumbles. "First… Bloh'johb…" 

"I see." Percival laughs softly, starting to fuck into Eggsy. "You're nice and loose now, though." 

"'Addy… Send you?" 

"He did, sweet boy. And I'll give you your next task once I've come." Percival tips his head down to kiss Eggsy's shoulder as he rocks into him. “You’re going to help make your Herr come?”

Eggsy nods, moaning into his makeshift gag.

“I know you will.” Percival grabs Eggsy by the hair, pulling his head back. “Hands to the wall, arch your back. Legs together. Make your arse tight for me.”

Eggsy shuffles into position.

“Bet you remember this position from when the filth shook you up, huh?”

Eggsy does and it brings more tears to his eyes. 

“Did you think about a copper taking your like that? Fucking you up against the wall so you’d walk free? Is that it, little pup?” 

"Fuck…" Eggsy hisses into the gag, then rests his forehead against the wall. "Yes, Herr…" 

"Thought so. Mm… God, you feel good like this, puppy…" Percival bites down onto Eggsy's shoulder as he grasps at the flesh of his arse. "Did you ever let a copper fuck you like this, puppy?" 

"Off… Off duty…" Eggsy admits. 

Percival wasn't expecting that answer, and it only makes him fuck into Eggsy harder. “Yeah…. Yeah, you did. Little slag… fucked you with his nightstick?”

“Mh hm,” Eggsy moans into his panties that become him more soaked with his spit and tears.

“Made you come all over it… dirty little thing…” Percival plows into them, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the hallway. “One day… you’re going to tell me all about that… and then you’ll take my nightstick. But for now… you’ll take my cock, puppy… almost there…”

Eggsy tightens his thighs together even further and that’s all it takes before Percival’s grunting against his neck and emptying into him. “Ah… Good boy…” He pants, fucking Eggsy through his orgasm before slowly pulling out and pushing his plug back in. “Good boy…” He repeats.

Eggsy pulls the panties out of his mouth and licks his lips for a moment, trying to rid his mouth of the texture, then quietly thanks his Herr. He makes a mental note to put a bigger plug in once he gets back upstairs, he’s having to clench to keep the current one in after having Percival up his arse.

“Now… Face me, puppy.” 

Eggsy does as he’s told. As he turns around, Percival revels in the sight of the tear tracks down his cheeks. 

“Finish taking the tray to the kitchens. Once you have done that, return to your room. There’s a new set of clothes waiting for you there.” 

Eggsy nods as Percival continues to instruct him.

“Once you’re dressed, I would like you to go to our common room, do you know where that is?” 

Another nod.

“Good boy. One of our investors, Mr Whittingdale, will be waiting for you there. Serve him some whisky, light his cigar, make him feel welcome. Got it?”

Yet another nod. Eggsy doesn’t know what else to say.

“Good. Give me your panties, take the tray to the kitchen, and then make Mr Whittingdale feel at home.” Percival holds out his hand. Eggsy looks at him for a moment, then hands the soggy panties over. Percival tucks them away in his suit pocket, whispers “Good boy.” with a forced smile, then walks right past Eggsy, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Eggsy stands there for a moment longer, gathering his wits. Then he picks up the dropped tray and returns it to the kitchen. There's a bit of an awkward silence as he enters and the kitchen staff looks him over but he just smiles politely. 

"I like my breakfast high on protein," he winks, then turns on his heel and leaves. 

True to his leader's word, a clothing bag lays on the bed. He unzips it and whistles in surprise. 

"Are you sure about this, Daddy? Been a long time since Master has let me wear anything like this." 

"I'm just it's like riding a bike," Merlin says in his ear. "Did Herr Percival feel good after Nicos?" 

"Yes, Daddy."

"Show me." 

Eggsy leans down on the bed, whips his skirt up and displays his used and plugged arse. 

"Do you want a bigger plug?" 

Eggsy almost sighs in relief. "Yes, please. Can barely keep this one in." 

"Go ahead. Skip one size. I want you to feel this one as you complete your next task."

Eggsy nods, walking over to the windowsill. He picks up the bigger plug, then returns to the bed. As he walks to the bed, he weighs up how heavy the plug is in his hand. "Mind if I get naked before I put it in, Daddy?" 

"I suppose so, sweet boy." 

Eggsy quickly strips out of his skirt and blouse, then toes off his knee high socks. He lies on his back on the bed and spreads his legs, then slowly pulls out his current plug. A gush of come follows it, trickling down his arse and onto the bedsheets. "Fuck…" 

"Dear lord. Herr Percival filled you well, didn't he?" 

"Yeah, Daddy… Herr Percival always has such big loads for me…" Eggsy bites his lip and blinks innocently up at one of the cameras. He then reaches for the lube on the bedside table and slathers up the new plug. 

Tilting his hips up slightly, Eggsy pushes the tip of the plug in with a whimper, immediately feeling its girth. His well-used hole protests a bit at the big intrusion, but Eggsy keeps pushing it in until it's securely inside. He taps on the end of it, making sure it's snug, then grins. "Got it, daddy." 

"Good boy. Put on your clothes now. I must admit, I like seeing you a bit rough." 

From the clothes bag, Eggsy pulls a pair of jeans, a polo shirt and a track suit jacket with a garish print on it.

“Shoes, Daddy?”

“There should be a box under the bed. Have a look.”

True to Merlin’s words, Eggsy finds a cardboard box containing a pair of winged trainers. He’s always wanted a new pair of those but Harry had always vetoed. 

“Aces! Can I keep those?”

“Only if it’s the only thing you wear next time I get to have you.”

Eggsy all but snorts. “Deal.”

He slips into the clothes. The jeans are a tight fit but the rest feels almost tailor made. 

“Always loved your arse in jeans,” Merlin comments as Eggsy does a one-eighty. “Especially knowing what you carry with you.”

Eggsy beams up at one of the cameras. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Go on, then. You’re already late. You might need to make up for that with Mr Whittingdale.”

Eggsy nods, looking at himself in the mirror one last time, making sure his collar is popped just so, then runs out of the room. 

He sprints up to the common room, skidding to a halt in front of it. He pauses for a moment, catches his breath, then opens the door. "Mr Whittingdale?" 

The man in question looks up. He's grey haired, dressed in a Kingsman suit, somewhat portly, and Eggsy can just tell how much money he has straight away. He's sat in a leather chair by the fireplace, one leg crossed over the other, but he stands at the sight of Eggsy. "Hello? I was expecting one of the servants to come up, are you lost?" 

"Nah." Eggsy closes the door behind him and swaggers over to the man. It's very hard to do so with a massive plug nestled between his cheeks. "I'm here to serve you today, Mr Whittingdale. Can I get you a drink? Offer you a cigar?" 

"A drink would be lovely, um…" 

"Eggsy. Or Unwin. Either or." 

"Eggsy." Mr Whittingdale settles on. "A gin and tonic, please, dear boy." 

"G&T, got it." Eggsy smiles at the man, then slinks over to the minibar and starts pulling out bottles. "Don't think I've met you before, Mr Whittingdale." 

“It’s my first time. Usually my meetings with your company are held in the city but today I was asked to come out here. Apparently it comes with all sorts of… amenities.”

“‘Suppose it does,” Eggsy says as he prepares the drink. He can feel the man’s eyes on him, accessing him. “There you are, Mr Whittingdale.” He serves the glass on a little tray.

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

As Eggsy takes a step back, the man’s hand closes around his wrist. “Why don’t you keep me company, my boy? Sit with me.” He nods at his lap.

"Mr Whittingdale…" Eggsy begins, but he's interrupted by Merlin's voice saying "Do it." in his ear. 

Eggsy lowers himself onto Mr Whittingdale's lap, smiling at him as he does so. He wraps his arms loosely around the man's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. He sighs happily, wiggling for a moment until he's comfortable. "There we are."

"Thank you, lovely Eggsy." The man takes a sip of his drink. "It's absolutely perfect. Just like you." 

Eggsy giggles, then bats his eyelashes. "Mr Whittingdale, you flirt…" 

"How old are you, Eggsy?" The man asks as he gazes up at Eggsy, looking over his features. 

"I'll be twenty two next month, sir." Eggsy lies. He'd be twenty four, more like. 

"Only twenty two…" The man rubs his thumb against Eggsy's cheek, smiling as Eggsy leans into the touch. "So young to be working at a place like this…"

"Oh, I don't go out on missions, sir. They wouldn't wanna risk my pretty little face doing stuff like that." 

“Instead they have your pretty little face doing… what exactly?” Whittingdale’s thumb follows the line of Eggsy’s bottom lip before pushing in.

Eggsy moans around the finger, sucking it into his mouth. He makes sure to let his eyes flicker shut in an all too enticing way. 

“Ah, I thought so. You’re the entertainment.”

Eggsy hums around the thumb, rolling his hips a bit. He feels the man’s cock harden against his thigh. Not a lot to feel, to be honest, but it’s there nonetheless. 

“And how can I entertain you, Mr Whittingdale?” Eggsy asks as he pulls back, his cheeks still nuzzled into the man’s hand. “I’m sure a smart man like you has a few ideas.”

“Look at you, you little tart,” says Merlin in his ear. “How come you never flirt with me or your Master like that?”

Eggsy ignores him. Instead, he takes the glass from Whittingdale’s hand and places it on the little end table. “Tell me… what’s it going to be?”

"Oh, Eggsy… Dear boy…" Mr Whittingdale smiles up at him. "I'm spoiled for choice." 

"I'm very flexible, Mr Whittingdale. Used to compete in gymnastics at a national level." Eggsy grins. "I can put both my legs behind my head…" 

"As much as that offer sounds just lovely, dear Eggsy… I'm afraid I've had quite an arduous day and I need you to do most of the work." Whittingdale sighs as he looks up at Eggsy. "Would that be amenable?" 

"Course it will, Sir…" Eggsy reaches down and rubs his hand over the groin of Mr Whittingdale's trousers until he finds his bulge, then starts slowly rubbing his hand back and forth over it. "I prepped myself before coming here, Mr Whittingdale. Knew you might like me." 

"Did you?"

"Yeah, sir. All the posh blokes like a bit of rough." Eggsy winks down at the other man. 

"Don't push it." Merlin mutters in his ear. 

Eggsy ignores him again. "So, Mr Whittingdale… I think I'd like to suck your cock a little first… Then I could ride it? Or I could just sit on it for a while… Whichever you prefer, Sir." 

“Suck it,” Whittingdale says eagerly, hips bucking up a bit into Eggsy’s hand. 

“You won’t regret it. I’m quite good.” Eggsy slithers to the floor and unzips the fly of the man’s trousers. “Lift up a bit for me, Sir. We wouldn’t want to get anything on your suit, would we?”

Whittingdale helps as much as he can, lifting his hips enough for Eggsy to be able to pull his trousers and pants down to his ankles. 

“There you are… you’re already hard for me,” Eggsy says sweetly, taking the man’s cock in his hand. He’s not much bigger than his own cock but his balls hang heavily between his thighs.

“You are a very pretty boy,” Whittingdale says by way of explaining his aroused state. 

“Thank you, Sir. Let me repay that compliment.”

Eggsy leans down and sucks the man's prick into his mouth, easily managing the whole thing. His eyes flutter shut and he sighs through his nose, just staying like that for a moment. He then slowly pulls back, wrapping his hand round the shaft as he sucks on the tip. 

"That's good…" Whittingdale grumbles, then pushes Eggsy's head down again. Eggsy presses his tongue flat against his underside, licking up the vein there, before pulling off completely. 

"Love your cock, Mr Whittingdale, sir…" Eggsy coos, then gives the tip a long lick while staring up into his eyes. "Feels so nice in my mouth, Sir, like it was made for me." 

"Whore." Merlin says with a smirk. 

"Yes, Eggsy, you're… You're quite good at your work, my dear boy." Whittingdale reaches down to stroke Eggsy's cheek. "How long have you been doing this sort of thing?" 

"Since I was nineteen, sir." Eggsy gives Mr Whittingdale a slow stroke. "And I've done it almost every day since. I love it, sir, I love serving my masters…" Eggsy giggles as Mr Whittingdale takes his cock in hand and smears it over his plush lips, coating them in precome. 

“Your masters, huh… you’re a kept boy, then?” Whittingdale’s hand goes into Eggsy’s hair to hold his head in place.

“I am. Got many masters here… everybody loves me.”

“That we do,” Merlin says into his eyes and a warm shiver rolls down Eggsy’s back. 

“Bet they do,” Whittingdale says, easing the tip of his cock into Eggsy’s mouth, making him suckle on it. “Do they make you do this often? Play the entertainment?”

“You’re my first, sir.”

“Excellent.” Whittindale settles back into his seat, looking down his round body to watch Eggsy’s head bob over his cock.

After a while of sucking Whittingdale off, Eggsy pulls back again and reaches down, lightly holding the man's balls in his hand. "Mmm, sir…" 

"Yes, Eggsy?" Whittingdale slowly strokes his hand through the boy's hair. "Is something the matter?" 

"Y'got nice balls, sir…" Eggsy dips his head down and kisses them both. "Love them… Love your cock and balls, sir, I'm obsessed…" 

"Really, now?" 

"Yeah… Yeah, I want 'em in my mouth…" Eggsy looks up at him with heavy eyelids, then leans down and starts sucking on them instead as his hand slowly works the man's cock. 

"Oh, bloody hell…" Whittingdale hisses, not expecting it to feel that good. "Buggering fuck… Once you're done there, dear boy, take your trousers off and sit in my lap. I want to feel you." 

“Done here? Could do this for days,” Eggsy says against the man’s skin. He hears Merlin laugh into his ear so he throws in a little wink for good measure.

“Fuck… do it now. Drop your trousers.”

“As you wish, Mr Whittingdale.” Eggsy rises, licking his lips. He unzips his trousers, then turns around to push them down to his knees, bending at the waist as he goes. Behind him, Whittingdale sucks in a breath. “Like what you see, sir?”

“Even better. You have a beautiful arse, boy.”

"Aw, thank you." Eggsy grins, pulling the jeans to his ankles, before toeing off his shoes and slipping the trousers all the way off. He then straddles Whittingdale’s lap, reaching down to wrap his hand around both their cocks and rub them together. "Sirrrr…" 

"Mm, keep doing that…" Whittingdale instructs, letting his head fall back and his eyes slip shut. As Eggsy rubs their cocks together, he simultaneously reaches back and pulls his plug out. 

"Mr Whittingdale, sir…" 

"Yes, my dear boy?" The man cracks open one eye and raises an eyebrow.

"I wanna sit on your cock, Sir… Do… Do you…" Eggsy looks up at the other man innocently, then blinks down between them, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Do you think it'll fit, Mr Whittingdale, sir?" 

Merlin chuckles into his earpiece and Eggsy has to fight to bite back a smile himself. 

“We’ll just have to give it a try, won’t we?”

Eggsy bites his bottom lip, giving him his best boy-expression as he lifts himself up on his knees. He positions the man’s cock against his hole and sinks down. He has to force himself not to go too fast, convincing them both that Whittingdate’s prick is bigger than it really is. 

“Hmmmmm, Sir,” he moans. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Didn’t think your arse would be so loose… they sent me a little whore, didn’t they?”

"Made sure I was prepped nice and good before I visited you, sir." Eggsy winks, then tips his head back as he slips further down. "Oh, fuck, sir…" 

"Take it, boy. I know you can when you're so loose." Whittingdale grunts, pressing up against Eggsy until he's buried in the boy. "Oh, Christ…" 

"Yeah? That feel nice, sir?" Eggsy kisses Whittingdale’s cheek and rocks slowly, then settles on his lap. "Oh, that's good…" He whispers. 

"Just sit for a moment, boy. Let me finish my drink." Whittingdale leans over and picks up his glass, taking another sip. Eggsy plucks the glass from him and has a little drink, grinning cheekily at Whittingdale. “Such a naughty boy… they should lend you out… or at least have to be the entertainment for all their clients.”

“Hmmmm,” Eggsy muses. He leans into the man, all but pinning him into his seat. It’s most so he doesn’t have to keep up the facade of liking it. Because he really doesn’t. Even his cockwhore-tendencies do end somewhere.

“Make it good for him, Eggsy. If he doesn’t come… you won’t either. And you might not like the other tasks we have for you.” Merlin’s voice is entirely too low in his head and Eggsy’s cock gives a little twitch. 

Eggsy wiggles his arse slightly, then places the glass down and grabs Whittingdale’s hands. He places them on his arse. "Mmm, Mr Whittingdale, sir… Love your hands on my arse, so good…" 

"Yessss, dear boy…" Whittingdale grunts. 

Eggsy reaches down and grabs his t-shirt, pulling it up and holding the hem of it in his mouth. He leans back, bracing himself on Whittingdale’s thighs as he starts to ride him, his little cock jutting up. He drops his shirt out of his mouth, but it still sits hitched up over his stomach. "You're hittin' all the right spots, sir…" 

“You should’ve been an actor, Eggsy,” Merlin says into his ear. “I almost believe you. But we all know that you’re only satisfied with a big cock up your arse.”

“Go on, boy…. Ride me…. Little slag.” Whittingdale pulls him down harder and closer, almost breaking Eggsy’s rhythm as he pumps up into him. “Almost there….”

“Yes, Sir… so good, Sir… come for me, Sir.” Eggsy gives his best performance, riding him wantonly. “Please come for me, Sir. Fill me up.”

Whittingdale grunts as he continues to slap up into Eggsy, then his breath hitches, and he forces Eggsy down onto his cock as he comes. Eggsy whimpers in response, leaning all the way back on Whittingdale’s cock. "That's it, sir… So good, sir, so good… Oh, fuck, fill me up, Sir!" 

Once Whittingdale’s done, he slumps slightly, out of breath. Eggsy goes to climb off, but the man holds him down. "No… Not yet, my boy… I want to feel you some more…" 

Eggsy nods, rocking forwards until he's pressed up against the other man, wrapping his arms around him the best he can. "Love you, Mr Whittingdale, sir… You fucked me so good… Gonna be limping for days cause of you…" Eggsy tightens around the other man, trying to stop the come leaking out of him. 

“That’s a good boy, Eggsy,” Merlin praises him. “Lying through your teeth like that… maybe we could use you for our honeypot missions… sometimes they call for a little tramp like you.”

Eggsy smiles over Whittingdale’s shoulders, happy with his Daddy’s reaction. 

“You didn’t come,” Whittingdale says suddenly. 

“No worries, Sir. It’s not important.”

“Doesn’t look like it, boy. I can do it for you. Only seems fair.” Whittingdale wraps his hand around Eggsy’s little cock

“No, thank you, Sir. My services don’t include that I finish,” Eggsy lies. He is hard and aroused and wants to come again but not in the man’s hand.

"Are you sure, dear boy? I would love to bring you off." 

"I'm afraid it's something I take care of in my own time, sir… Now…" Eggsy smiles down at Whittingdale. "Would you like a cigar, Mr Whittingdale?" 

"I would love one, little Eggsy." Mr Whittingdale rubs his thumb against Eggsy's cheek fondly, then lets the boy up and off his cock. As Eggsy crosses the room, come leaks down his arse and down his inner thigh, making him shiver as he opens the box of cigars and grabs a matchbox. 

He lifts his shirt off, so that he's naked apart from his socks and baseball cap, then walks back across the room. He leans down to give Mr Whittingdale the cigar, then lights it and kneels at his feet. "Thank you for fucking me, Mr Whittingdale…" He coos. 

“It was my pleasure, boy. I must admit, it has been a while since I’ve had a pretty little thing like you.” Again, Whittingdale feeds his thumb into Eggsy’s mouth who happily suckles on it.

“I see no reason why,” Merlin says. “Keep him company for a little while then excuse yourself. Our hospitality only goes so far.”

“You don’t say?” Eggsy says, biting back a smile. “People are missing out on something.” He nuzzles his face into Whittingdale’s palm. “Are you gonna come around again soon?”

“Maybe. If I do, I’ll make sure to ask for you. Might get me into a better mood for any negotiation if I know you’re waiting for me.”

“Hmmm, yes, Sir. I’m sure my owners will be glad to hear that.” Eggsy winks, and kisses Whittingdale’s palm lightly. "I'll have to go soon, Mr Whittingdale… I don't wanna leave you, but I believe you have a meeting to go to." 

"That I do, little Eggsy." Mr Whittingdale sighs, then takes a puff of cigar and slowly exhales. "I wish I didn't have to leave you." 

"I know, Sir." Eggsy whines, then rests his cheek against Whittingdale’s thigh. "I hope I'll see you again soon, sir… I really do love your cock…" Eggsy reaches up and slowly rubs his hand over Whittingdale’s groin. "M'gonna be thinkin' about it tonight, sir…" 

“So will I, sweet boy. And if I do, I’m sure my wife will be happy to take care of it.” The man smiles sweetly and Eggsy has to fight to meet the expression. 

He rises and gathers his clothing. “Goodbye, Sir.”

“Goodbye, little boy.”

As the doors of the common room close behind Eggsy, his gives into a full body shiver. “Merlin… I think I need a shower.”

"Really?" Merlin laughs. 

"Yeah. Feel all dirty after that." Eggsy mumbles, rubbing his arms. 

"I suppose you can go have a shower." 

"Thank you, Daddy. You got cameras in the shower, too?" 

"No, but I'd like you to go down to the dorms and shower there. There isn't cameras there, I'd just like you to shower there." 

Eggsy frowns. "Why?" 

"Do as you're told, puppy." 

“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy makes his way down to the dorms, his clothes clutched to his chest, trying to cover himself as best as he can. He doesn’t mind walking around naked, he usually basks in the looks he gets along the way, but after this… he doesn’t really feel like people looking at his prick.

He knows people like Whittingdale, has known him all his life. They come in various shapes and sizes but they always have one thing in common. They take people like him for granted, like they’re theirs to use. 

He doesn’t mind being used by his Master and Daddy, even by his Herr or any of the other agents. And he’s played along with this because it pleases his owners but now he feels like he needs to soak his body in hot water before he can be of any use again.

Once Eggsy reaches the dorms, he drops his clothes on one of the beds and strolls over to the showers. He turns on the dials of the closest shower until hot, steamy water is flowing out. He sighs, then steps under the water, leaning his head against the wall, his back to the mirror there. 

Behind the mirror in question, Merlin is standing, his hands behind his back. Harry is standing beside him, an appreciative look on his face. 

"He's such a lovely boy." Harry murmurs, watching as Eggsy grabs some shower gel and starts lathering up his body. "So beautiful." 

"Mmm." Merlin agrees, then reaches over and presses on the mic button. "Having fun, Eggsy?" 

"Not really, Daddy. Just trying to clean myself." Eggsy shrugs. "Thought you said there wasn't cameras." 

"There isn't, darling." 

"Yeah, sure." Eggsy rolls his eyes and turns around, looking up at the ceiling. "Where's the camera." 

"There's no cameras, sweetheart. I promise." 

“Then how…” The penny drops and Eggsy looks at himself in the mirror. “Sneaky bastard.”

“That is no way to speak to your Daddy.”

“Harry?” Eggsy literally perks up. 

“Of course, darling. Wouldn’t miss this for the world, would I?”

“Thought you’d be busy?”

“Don’t I deserve a break?”

Eggsy hangs his head a bit. “Course you do.”

“You did very good today, my boy. As if you’ve never done anything else.” - “And it’s not even lunch yet.”

“Oi… no bickering, yeah?” Eggsy steps up to the mirror but all he sees is himself. 

“Turn around again, darling. Hands against the shower wall. We should inspect you… see if you’ve been treated properly,” Merlin says.

“You mean used?” Eggsy winks at himself then gets into position. 

“That, too. Deeper, boy. Ninety degree angle… show yourself to us.”

Eggsy leans right the way over, his hands touching his toes. He spreads his legs, letting the water spray over his lower back. "What do you think, Daddy, Master?" 

"Oh… Very well used…" Harry comments as Eggsy's hole flutters. It's red and clearly open. "Goodness, you'll be limping for days." 

"Probably, Daddy." Eggsy sighs and slowly stands back up. "I need to wash. It's probably a bit boring." 

"I don't care, darling." Harry murmurs. "You look absolutely lovely like this." 

"Thanks, Master." Eggsy squirts some more shower gel into his hand, rubbing it over his chest and stomach, getting them nice and soapy before stepping under the shower again. Harry lets out a hum of appreciation as Eggsy's chest jiggles slightly as his hands wash the soap off.

After another few minutes of washing, Eggsy stares at the mirror again. "Daddy? Master?" 

There's a pause, then Merlin answers. "We're here, boy. What is it?" 

"This is a two way mirror, right?" 

"Yes." 

"So… Can you make it so that I can see you?" Eggsy grins. "Cause I really wanna see you two." 

There’s a pause and Eggsy can almost imagine the two men haggling behind the glass. Then the surface shifts a bit, revealing a bleak room behind the mirror. His two owners appear, standing close together. Immediately, his eyes fall on their twin erection, prominent in their suits.

“Master… Daddy… you are beautiful,” Eggsy says honestly, suddenly feeling very naked.

“So are you, my darling.” Harry smiles at him and it gives him a warm tingle. 

"I wish I was there with you, Sirs…" Eggsy mumbles. He crosses the room, placing his hand against the glass. "Can I see you, Sirs? Please…" 

Harry looks over at Merlin, then unzips the man's fly and pulls his cock out, starting to stroke it. Merlin turns to face him, then does the same in return, the two men rubbing each others' cocks.

"Yessss…" Eggsy hisses. He watches in interest as Merlin and Harry rest their foreheads together, whispering sweet nothings to each other. It's clear they've had a thing for way longer than Eggsy's been around. 

“You like what you see, my boy?” Harry glances at him, his hand never breaking the rhythm. 

“Fuck yes.”

“Language, Eggsy,” Merlin chides him. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” He steps even closer to the mirror, almost squeezing his nose against it. “That’s… never thought I wanted to see this but… you’re so... “

“Full sentences, darling. Don’t forget your manners.” Harry adds a second hand to Merlin’s cock, rotating them in opposite directions around the man’s massive shaft.

“You’re so big. The both of you. You’re my favorites.”

Merlin smiles against Harry’s cheek. “Just our cocks? What about our massive hearts?”

Eggsy blushes, both hands pressed against the mirror. “Love you both, you know that. Hearts and cocks and all.”

Harry laughs quietly to himself, moving to rest his head on Merlin's shoulder as he continues to move his hands. Merlin has an easier job, just one hand wrapped around Harry's shaft, jerking it quickly while Harry continues to whisper encouragement to him. 

"Yes, Merlin, more… Just like that…" Harry leans into the touch, breathing heavily through his nose. "Perfect… Oh, Merlin, yes…" 

Merlin kisses the shell of Harry's ear. "Look at our pretty boy, mo ghaol… Look at him…"

Harry looks up. Eggsy's feverishly tugging at his own cock, his other hand at his arse, two fingers inside it. He's whimpering and bucking into his own hand as he presses down on his prostate. "Daddy, Master…" He whines. 

“What a desperate little thing. Watching us old men playing with our pricks… and he gets off on it.”

“Please, Master…,” Eggsy moans, hips rocking back and forth between his hands. 

“Show us how you fuck yourself on your fingers, boy,” Merlin orders.

Eggsy shuffles around a bit until he has his back turned towards the mirror. He sticks his arse out, displaying the two fingers he thrusts in and out of his used hole.

“You can take more, my sweet boy,” Harry instructs. “If you can take our cocks, you can take three fingers.”

Eggsy slides his fingers out, then pushes three in, one leg twitching up as he does so. "Oh, god…" Eggsy whimpers to himself before he starts to fuck himself on them. 

Harry groans at the sight, moving even closer to Merlin. "He takes them so well…" He comments, grunting quietly as Merlin gives him a particularly hard tug. "Merlin, I'm- I'm not going to last much longer."

"Keep going, Harry, keep going. Watch our boy. He's close, too. I can tell." Merlin reaches his free hand round to grab at Harry's arsecheek, kneading it in his hand. "Come on, Harry. Good man." 

Harry tenses, then comes, spurting over Merlin's hand and onto his shoes. "Oh, bloody hell…" Harry hisses at the mess, though he doesn't stop stroking Merlin. "Thank you, Merlin… Oh, that was good…" 

“I still know how to do it,” Merlin actually smirks at him. “Do you?” They look down at Merlin’s cock in Harry's hands. 

“We’ll see.” They both turn back to Eggsy again who is still slowly fucking himself with his fingers. “Do you think you can fit one more?”

“Ye…. yes, Master.” Eggsy has to go on his knees for a better angle. Then he reaches back and pushes four fingers into his hole, his moans echoing in the room. “Fuck, yes… so much… so full…”

“Maybe we should train him to get his entire hand in there. Wouldn’t that be lovely,” Harry muses, absently running the palm of his hand over the tip of Merlin’s cock.

“I always liked the way you think, Harry.” Merlin leans into his Harry, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Finish me now.”

It doesn’t take Harry long to pull Merlin over the edge. With one hand he strokes his length, with the other he circles over the sensitive crown until Merlin spills into his palm with a hitched cry. He spends a huge load into Harry’s hand and some of it spills to the floor between them. 

“Sweet boy… there’s a hidden door to your right… We’ve made quite a mess in here and we need you to clean it up.”

Eggsy looks up, pulling his fingers out of himself and looking around until he sees the door that Merlin's pointing out to him. He grabs a towel and wraps it round his waist, then walks through the door. Harry and Merlin are sharing a kiss, Harry's hand caressing the back of Merlin's head. 

Eggsy clears his throat and they pull apart, then look down at Eggsy hungrily. "Get on your knees, boy." Merlin commands. "You're going to suck our cocks clean. Both of them, at the same time." 

"It won't fit-"

"Do as you're told." Merlin snaps. 

Eggsy nods submissively, crossing the room and slowly lowering to his knees, grabbing one cock in each hand. He gives them both a quick jerk, then opens his mouth as wide as it'll go and attempts to fit both men in his mouth. He whimpers around the girth of them both, dribble running down his chin. 

“Told you, we’d fit.” Harry runs his fingers through Eggsy’s hair as the boy chokes around the heads of the cock. “Little deeper, boy.”

They push forward in tandem, drawing a few pitiful noises from Eggsy as they stretch his mouth.

“There’s a good lad. So eager for your cock, isn’t he?” Merlin’s hand joins Harry’s in the back of Eggsy’s head. “Get them nice and clean, little Eggsy. Lick it all up.”

Eggsy sucks as best as he can, savouring the salty taste on his tongue, his eyes full of tears as he looks up at his two masters. After a moment, he pulls back with a gag. "Sorry…" He pants. "Too much…" 

"Oh, darling boy…" Harry croons. "Well, you still have our shoes to clean too." 

Eggsy looks down at their shoes, both covered in splatters of come. Harry points his toe and Eggsy kneels down all the way, his elbows on the floor, and starts licking broad stripes over his shoe, tasting the come mixed with the savoury leather polish. 

As Eggsy licks, Merlin walks around to the back of the boy, kneeling by his arse and spreading his cheeks. His hole is red, well used, gaping slightly. "How many more men do you think you can take today, boy?" 

Eggsy moans against Harry's shoes. "Dunno, Daddy. Want… Want more… Please." 

"I'm sure you do. Here… clean mine while your Master has a look." Merlin holds his foot out to him as he switches places with Harry. "What do you think, Harry? I think another three should be good for the boy."

Harry runs his fingers around Eggsy's loose hole. "Does that include us?" 

"I suppose." Merlin chuckles. "You've been so good for us today, boy. We'll let you choose how we fuck you." 

"Thank you, Daddy." Eggsy preens, nuzzling his nose against Merlin's laces. "Wanna be a good boy for you." 

"You're a good boy, Eggsy." Merlin murmurs, reaching down to pet his boy's hair. "Do you want a rest before we send you to your next client?" 

“Little bit, yeah… Could do with some lunch, actually.”

“We'll have some food delivered to the suite, my boy.” Harry reaches between Eggsy's legs to give his neglected cock a little tug that makes the boy whimper. “What should we do with this?”

“Do you think you can keep it up until we meet up later, Eggsy?” Merlin pulls Eggsy up into a kneeling position. 

“I'll try, Daddy,” Eggsy whimpers helplessly.

“I know you will. You'll long for us… for the release only we allow you to have. It'll be beautiful.” Merlin leans in for a long kiss. 

“Yes, Daddy. Master…” Eggsy looks up at Harry with pleading eyes and gets another kiss from him as well. 

"Run along now, Eggsy. Lunch should be there by the time you arrive." Harry places yet another kiss on Eggsy's lips, then sends the boy off, watching his arse appreciatively as he trots away. 

Once he reaches the suite, there's a tray of food waiting for him. He lifts the cloiche, grinning at the sight of a very filling charcuterie board. "Thanks, Master. Daddy." He grins, then tucks in. 

"There should be dessert coming after, darling." Harry's voice purrs in his ear, making Eggsy shiver. 

"What's for dessert, Master?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see." 

Eggsy whines loudly at that, but continues eating nonetheless. After a while, he looks up at the cameras. "Are you still streaming this, Daddy?" 

"Yes, darling." 

"It ain't really… Sexy, though." Eggsy frowns. 

"Some people like it." Merlin hums. Eggsy shuffles back against the pillows until he's half sitting, half lying, and lets his legs splay open as he chews on a bit of parma ham. "Who's my next client, Daddy?" 

“Patience, sweet boy.”

Eggsy whines a bit.

“Haver we disappointed you today? Did you not like any of your guests?” There’s a touch of hardness in Merlin’s tone. 

“Well, wasn’t really a fan of Whittingdale but… the rest was fine.”

“And you trust us that we won’t do anything to hurt you? Or harm you in any way?”

“I do, Daddy… not what I meant. I’m just curious is all. Wanna know what to expect, I guess.”

"You'll see, darling." 

"You keep saying that." Eggsy huffs, pressing his face into a pillow for a second before looking up at the camera again. "I wanna knowwwwwww." 

Just then, there's a knock at the door. 

"Daddy?" Eggsy asks softly. 

No reply from the earpiece. 

"Come in!" Eggsy calls as he moves the tray of food onto the bedside table. 

The door opens, revealing Roxy. 

"Shit! Roxy, don't look!" Eggsy yells, grabbing a pillow. He covers his groin with the pillow, then puts his arm over his chest for good measure. "Jesus, Rox, I thought you were someone else. Sorry about that." 

"Oh, no. It's fine." Roxy smiles somewhat awkwardly. "I'm here to see you, anyways. Do you mind if I come in?" 

"Uhh, yeah, lemme just- um…" Eggsy shifts under the covers, then smiles up at Roxy. "There. Sorry about the whole… Naked thing." 

“Don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.”

“Right, yeah… I suppose.” Eggsy pauses when something clicks. “Wait, you said you're here to see me?”

“Yes, I am.” Only then Roxy places a small duffle bag on the foot of the bed. “There's… I'm supposed to go on this mission in a couple of days and… I need to prepare for it.”

Eggsy frowns at that. “And…. no, I don't understand.”

“Merlin says you're supposed to help me.” 

"Oh." Eggsy says softly as it finally clicks. "Right, um… Right. It's been a while since I've been with a girl, but… I'll try my best." 

"Thanks, Eggsy." 

Eggsy climbs out of bed, now unashamed of being naked, seeing as he knows his duties. He moves closer to Roxy, then rests a hand on her hip and leans in for a kiss. 

Her lips feel soft and plump, definitely different after a full day of stubbly faces and chapped lips. Eggsy's fingers trail up and down Roxy's waist as she kisses back, her eyes shut. 

As he pulls back, Eggsy grins at Roxy. "That felt good." 

"It did?" Roxy grins, then reaches round to give Eggsy's arse a pinch. "I'm glad to know that I'm still a competent kisser. At least, in the eyes of Eggsy Unwin." 

"Shut up…" Eggsy laughs, resting his head on Roxy's shoulder. He's never been with Roxy before, she's his best friend, he never wanted to make it… Weird between them by doing something like this. Until now, apparently. 

Eggsy is bi. He's been bi all his life, it's just that he's always preferred men over women. It's about a 90/10 split for him. But it's been a long while since Eggsy was last with another girl, years. 

“This is not… awkward, is it?” she asks when he doesn't move any further. 

“A bit, maybe,” he admits, letting his fingers trail aimlessly along the waistband of her trousers. “Can you… can you tell me what the mission's going to be? For context and all.”

“You know I can't. It's classified.”

“Course it is…”

“But what I can say is… I'm supposed to get with a guy who… like his women a bit more...dominant.”

Eggsy snorts. “You gonna be a dominatrix? What… like whips and all?”

She grins all too happily about that idea. “Maybe, yeah…”

“You're not gonna whip me, are you?”

She gives him another peck on the cheek. “No. For now it's just going to be this.” She unzips the duffel bag and pulls out a harness. From it dangles a fairly large, fairly intimidating dildo.

Eggsy stares at it for a moment, then laughs. 

Then he looks up at Roxy. 

Roxy's not laughing. 

"... You're serious?" Eggsy asks, his eyes wide. "Jesus christ, Rox, I… I dunno what to say." 

"I know it's a bit big." Roxy begins. "Do you want to do this, or…?" 

"Course, yeah, I just… I thought I was gonna be the one fucking you." Eggsy laughs awkwardly, then bites his lip. "Can't say I've ever done something like this before. Do you know how to put it on?" 

"Of course I do." Roxy looks over the harness. "I've used it before, Eggsy. Why don't you get on the bed and we can do a little more kissing? Would you like that?" 

Eggsy blinks quickly, then sits down without a word of protest. 

"Go on, lie back against the pillows. Don't look so scared." Roxy giggles. "It really isn't that bad."

Oddly fascinated Eggsy watches how Roxy strips out of her blouse and trousers, leaving her in a matching set of black bra and knickers, then she steps into the harness and straps it to her hips. On her slender frame, the dildo looks even bigger. Then he climbs onto the bed and lays down next to Eggsy, slotting against his side.

Before he can say something more, she leans in and kisses him again, with a little more force this time. It's still a bit odd but nothing like Eggsy had expected. It's skillful and deep and strangely seductive. It's definitely different from kissing Daddy or Master but it's… good. His cock thinḱs so, too.

“Do you want to touch it?” Roxy asks as they break apart, nodding down at the dildo.

“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy reaches out a hand and wraps his fingers around the tip. It's big, almost the size of his Daddy's cock, and he can barely make his fingers meet around the crown.

“Are you sure you can take this”?

Eggsy almost snorts. “Took twice that yesterday.”

"Sure you did." Roxy leans in for a quick peck, then shuffles a little closer. 

"No, I honestly did. Ask Da- Ask Merlin for the security tapes, it was probably hot as fuck." Eggsy hums, running his hand up and down the dildo as if he's wanking it off. "D'you need some lube?" 

"I brought my own." Roxy reaches down to the duffle bag and pulls out the slim bottle, squirting some of the lube on the shaft, then some on her fingers. She leans in for a kiss, and at the same time, she reaches over Eggsy's hip and presses her index finger into him. She wasn't expecting so little resistance. "Oh, have you… Did Merlin say I was coming to visit you?" 

"Nah, I've kinda… I've been fucking people all day, but the last guy I saw was over an hour ago. Some investor named Whittingdale." Eggsy scoffs, then holds his pinky finger up. "It was honestly smaller than this." 

Roxy laughs at that. "You're awful, Eggsy."

"It's the truth, swear down. And he was huffing and puffing the whole time like he was running a marathon when I did all the work." 

"Well… In that case I'll have to make sure you'll be one huffing and puffing now when you take this."

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Rox."

She places a hand on his lips. "It'll be Miss from now on. Gotta get into the headspace. Can you do that?" 

Eggsy beams at her, truly in his element now. "Of course, Miss." 

"Good…" Roxy presses another finger into Eggsy's arse, scissoring them as she pumps them. "Roll onto your side. Back to me." 

Eggsy waits until Roxy's withdrawn her fingers, then rolls over and hitches one leg higher than the other. He knows the drill. Roxy slips three fingers into him easily, resting her forehead against his shoulderblades as she fucks him on her fingers. 

Eggsy gasps at the feeling, then twitches and hitches his leg up higher. It feels weird having those slim, finely manicured nails up his arse, but he isn't complaining. "You gonna fuck me good, Miss?" 

“Yes, I will,” she says with confidence and Eggsy believes her. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

For a few minutes, she continues to open him up, scissoring her fingers, every now and then grazing his prostate just so. Eggsy already feels sweet trickling down his neck and back, his little cock is hard between his legs but he doesn’t dare touch it even if his owners have told him to keep it in this state. Things might be over all too soon if he touches. 

“I’m ready, Miss,” he says at last, wrapping his arms around his knee to pull his leg up as far as he can. 

“Good. If it gets too much, you’ll tell me.” It’s not a question.

“Yes, Miss. Please let me have your cock.”

Eggsy feels Roxy smile as she presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “Relax for me. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Eggsy tries to relax at the feeling of the very large and blunt dildo against his hole. He instead lets out a shuddery gasp, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing up as Roxy pushes just the tip in. 

"Relax, darling." Roxy murmurs, stopping to give Eggsy's back a slow stroke. "Just relax…. There we go… Oh, good boy…." She whispers as Eggsy takes more of her in. 

At around the halfway point, Eggsy scrambles to find Roxy's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Christ, Miss…" He whimpers. 

"You're doing brilliantly. We're nearly there." Roxy tilts her hips and pushes the toy in further, the whole thing suddenly slipping in until she's at her hilt. "Good boy… Good…" 

"Feel so full…" Eggsy mumbles. He tenses when Roxy reaches for his cock. "M'gonna come if you touch that. I don't wanna come yet, Miss." 

“You think you can hold on?”

Eggsy nods, biting his bottom lip. “Yes, Miss. Please…. Move, please.”

“You’re not giving the orders, boy.” She gives him a little slap on the arse that makes him tense around the toy.

“Sorry, Miss.”

Roxy awards him with a shallow thrust that hits just the right spot inside him. Then she pulls out almost entirely, leaving only about a third inside him. The next push is harder, driving Eggsy into the mattress. 

“Fuck yes, Miss… so good.”

“Tell me what it feels like, Eggsy. My cock up your arse.”

"So big, Miss… So hard…" Eggsy groans into the pillow, gripping onto it for support. "Feels so good, Miss…" 

"Good." Roxy rocks in and out of Eggsy, not really fucking him properly yet, just preparing him. "You take my cock so well." 

"Thank you, Miss…" Eggsy tips his head back and groans as Roxy plunges into him. "Fuck… Yes, just like that… Fuck, Miss…" 

"So vulgar." Roxy laughs, reaching her free hand up and sticking two fingers in Eggsy's mouth to keep him quiet. Eggsy immediately starts sucking on them, his eyes falling shut as he bobs his head on them. “They haven’t taught you proper manners, huh?”

Eggsy moans around her fingers, gently suckling on them.

“Can you take it harder?”

Eggsy nods, trying to braze himself. He yelps in surprise when she pulls her fingers out of his mouth and pushes him onto his stomach, his face smushed into the pillows. Roxy presses her hands into the small of his back to make him arch his arse up, then thrust forward. 

“Close your legs for me. Nice and tight.”

Eggsy does as he's told, then looks over his shoulder at Roxy. She's now straddling his plush thighs, her cock still buried deep in him. Her hair has fallen out of its bun, making her look somewhat disheveled. "Ready?" 

"Yeah, Miss. Give it to me." Eggsy groans. 

Roxy starts pumping into Eggsy, her hands on his hips to steady herself. Eggsy moans beneath her, pressing his arse up further against her. "So good, Miss… Fuck me hard, Miss, please!" 

“Didn’t know you were such a slag… begging for it like that… are you always so loud?”

“Yes, Miss… always begging for cock…. Begging to be fucked…” Eggsy can’t believe how good it feels, how much enjoys getting pegged like this. “Fuck… so good. So… yes...”

“Will you come like this? Me fucking you into the mattress?” 

"Yes, Miss…" Eggsy pants, then wraps his arms around the pillow and bites down on it, moaning loudly as Roxy's hips speed up. 

"Whore…" Roxy spits, though there's no true anger behind it. She continues to fuck into Eggsy until the boy tightens around her cock and squeals, then goes boneless under her. "You're finished already?" 

"Sorry, Miss… Didn't expect it to feel so good… Never done that sorta thing before…" Eggsy mumbles against the pillow, his chest heaving. "Want me to return the favour?" 

“That’s very considerate of you, Eggsy. Let me pull out, then you can tend to me.” Ever so slowly, Roxxy begins to ease the dildo from Eggsy’s arse, leaving him raw and gaping. “That looks very inviting,” she says with a smile. 

“Can’t wait to have it filled again, Miss.”

“Soon, Eggsy. I don’t think they’ll leave you waiting long.” Roxy gets to her feet. “Onto your back, Eggsy.”

Eggsy quickly shifts into position, face twisting in disgust as he lays down in his own wet spot. He looks up at Roxy towering over him, the dildo hanging between her legs, huge and tempting. Maybe he should have asked her to keep it inside him. 

“Are you getting hard again from just looking at this?” She looks down on him and his little red cock. 

“Sorry, Miss.”

“Don’t be. Just make sure I’m satisfied and I might leave this thing here for you to play with.” She shimmies out of her panties, then steps up over his head. “I’m going to sit over your face. Then you may lick me.”

"Yes, Miss." Eggsy tilts his chin back as Roxy settles on his face, smothering him a bit. Immediately, Eggsy starts licking, first going in broad strips that makes Roxy shiver. 

"Good boy…" She shifts slightly, putting more of her weight on his face and giving an experimental rock against Eggsy's tongue. "Mm… That's right, lick your mistress…" 

Eggsy groans in response, crossing his legs together. He can't believe he's nearly getting hard again. It has been a while since he was last with a girl, but that's no excuse. 

Eggsy holds onto Roxy's thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh. He dips his tongue into her, curling it slightly, before licking all the way over her again. 

He tips his head back further, circling the tip of his tongue around her clit before lightly sucking it. He pulls back slightly. "Y'taste so good, Miss… May I touch your cunt, please?" 

“Give me your hand.”

Eggsy holds up his right hand and Roxy takes two fingers into her mouth, getting them slight with her saliva. “You may.”

“Thank you, Miss.” Carefully, Eggsy places his fingers against her, waiting for her to rock slightly downward, letting him in. He sinks easily into her, feeling how wet she is.

“Keep on licking me, Eggsy. What you did to my clit felt really good.”

While Eggsy suckles on Roxy's clit, he starts to fuck her on his fingers at the same time, curling them against her. He can feel her get wetter against his fingers and tongue, which only encourages him.

Roxy rocks against him, split between rocking forward onto his mouth and backwards onto his fingers. She presses down harder against his mouth, her hands grabbing and pulling at his hair. "Mmmh, Eggsy…" She croons, panting softly. "Keep touching me like that…" 

Eggsy stops sucking and instead dances his tongue over her clit while his fingers speed up until they're making obscene noises with Roxy's wetness. She whimpers, her thighs clenching around Eggsy's head as her first orgasm builds, her whole body going tense as Eggsy continues to lick and fuck. 

“Yes, that’s it… just like that… keep going… Getting close…” She grabs him harder by the hair to pull him closer. “Yes… yes… I’m... “ Roxy’s entire body quivers as the orgasm rips through her. Her legs trap Eggsy like a vice, almost cutting off his air. He still continues to lick her, not letting up until she finally slumps down at a bit, drawing in a few heavy breaths. “Fuck, yes…”

“Did you enjoy that, Miss?” Eggsy pulls back just enough to speak, his mouth and chin wet with her spendings. 

“I did. Go on… I want to have another one.”

"Another?" Eggsy raises his eyebrows, but doesn't protest. He dips his tongue into her hole again, purring at the slightly tangy taste. "Taste so good, Miss…" He groans. He's fully hard once more, his cock twitching and leaking precome down itself.

"Mhmm…" Roxy purrs, her eyelids heavy as she rocks on Eggsy's face. "Serve your mistress like a good boy… If you're really good, I might even let you fuck me." 

That seems to encourage Eggsy. He strokes against her inner walls with his fingertips, nuzzling his nose against her too. With his free hand, he runs it up and down the back of her thigh, lightly teasing. 

“Is that what you want? To fuck your Mistress?”

Eggsy moans against her, this tongue slipping into her along with his fingers, drinking her up.

“I said ‘might’ so you need to make it really, really good for me.”

Eggsy goes at it with gusto, suckling on her clit one moment, licking at her wetness the next.

Roxy leans up, pushing against Eggsy’s face. With one hand she supports her weight on Eggsy’s thigh, with the other she reaches for his cock to give him a quick stroke. “You like that, Eggsy? Me touching you while you’re licking me?”

"Yes, Miss, I love it…" Eggsy rocks his cock against Roxy's hand. She plays with it, giving it slow, long strokes, then three quick strokes, then back to the slow strokes. Eggsy groans against her pussy at the feeling. "Fuck yes, Miss…" 

"Mmm… Make your Mistress come. Now." Roxy demands. 

Eggsy licks and sucks and probes, wiggling his tongue against her until he feels her clench and he's met with a gush of wetness onto his face. Roxy squeals at the feeling, digging her nails into Eggsy's thighs, not letting go until Eggsy's licking slows. "Oh my god…" She whispers. Eggsy just grins. 

"Was that good enough for you, Mistress?" 

“Mmmh,” Roxy muses, gently rocking against him. “That was nice.”

“Just nice?”? Eggsy asks almost fearfully. He’s brought her off twice and has the wet face to prove it.

“You want it that badly, huh? How long has it been since you’ve been with a woman?”

“Few years… been only been with blokes since I came here.”

“Well, in that case you probably deserve a treat. You were a very good boy just now.” Roxy slowly rises and moves down Eggsy’s body. She still has his cock in hand, stroking him absently. “You’ll have to ask me nicely.”

Eggsy licks his lips, savouring her taste. “May I fuck you, Miss?”

“Still so vulgar. You can do better.”

Eggsy looks at her, trying to figure out what she wants from him. “May I please be inside you, Miss?”

Roxy grins at him. “That’s better. And yes, you may.” She squats over him, pulls her panties to the side, and aligns the tip of his cock with her entrance.

Eggsy nearly comes just at the feeling of Roxy sitting down on him. He tips his head back, swears loudly, and squeezes his eyes shut. Roxy just laughs. "It must have been a while, then." 

"Yeah…" Eggsy laughs wheezily. "Forgot how good it felt." 

"Mmm…" Roxy rests her hands on Eggsy's chest, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb over his nipple. "Mm, that really does feel good…" 

Eggsy just nods in agreement, letting out a little huff as Roxy raises up and drops down. "Shit… Fuck, yeah, that's good, Miss…" 

Roxy clenches around Eggsy, revelling in the way he lets out a little squeak. "Do you like that?" 

"Yeah… Jesus…" Eggsy groans. "Probably not gonna last long like this. Sorry." 

“Try to hold on, boy. Be good for your Mistress.”

Eggsy claws into the sheets. “I’ll… I’ll try, Miss. I’ll be a good boy.”

Roxy leans back and rolls her hips, taking him just a little deeper. She pushes her fingers underneath her bra and gives her nipples a little pinch that makes her tighten around him again. “Good boy… I think you can make me come again.”

"Yeah?" Eggsy runs his hands up Roxy's waist and slides them round to her back, unhooking the bra. Roxy slaps his hand. 

"Did I give you permission to do that, Eggsy?" 

"... No, Miss." 

"Yet you still did it." Roxy tuts. "Well, you better give my breasts the attention they deserve, then." She slips out of the bra and brings Eggsy's hands up to cup her breasts instead. They're quite heavy in his hands, Eggsy likes the weight of them. 

He rubs his thumb over her nipples, groaning as she tightens around him. "Fuck, Miss…" He hisses, giving a sudden hard buck up into her. 

“Easy there. You’ll get what you want. After I get what I want.” She tightens her hands over Eggsy’s. “Don’t be delicate with me, Eggsy. Play with them. Pinch them if you like.”

Eggsy licks his lips, smiles eagerly. He lets his fingers play over Roxy’s breasts before giving her nipples a rather hard pinch. 

“Yes, that’s it. I like that.”

Eggsy repeats his ministrations and with every pinch she clenches around him. “So tight, Miss… you’re so tight. Feel so good.”

"Mhmm…" Roxy purrs, smiling down at Eggsy. She starts rising and falling, bracing herself with her hands on Eggsy's chest, sighing in pleasure. "Good boy… You just lay still, let me use you…" 

"Yes, Mistress." Eggsy says obediently, watching her breasts jiggle as she rocks on him. "Thank you for letting me fuck you, Mistress." 

"You're welcome. Keep thanking me." 

"Thank you for riding me, Mistress. It's an honour, Miss. Your pussy's so wet, Mistress, it feels so nice on my cock…" 

"On your little cock." Roxy giggles. Eggsy's cheeks go red.

"On my tiny cock, Mistress…" Eggsy mumbles, embarrassed. 

“It’s the perfect size for me. Hits just the right spot.”

Eggsy believes her. So he lets her ride him, rolling her hips against his with her head thrown back. “Thank you for using me, Miss. Feels so good, Miss.”

“Yes, it does,” she pants. “You want to touch me?”

“Please, Miss.”

Roxy takes his hand and guides it between her legs where their bodies meet. “Touch me, Eggsy. Make your mistress come again.”

Eggsy rubs his fingertips over Roxy's clit, shuddering as Roxy flutters around him. "Christ, Miss… Oh, God…" 

"Just like that, boy. Do you like your Mistress' pussy?"

"Yes, Miss! It feels so nice, Miss, wet and warm, and- and- and-" Eggsy groans, giving a few uncontrolled bucks up into Roxy. He throws his head back, gripping at the bedsheets. "Oh shit, Miss, I can't-" 

"Don't you dare come before me." Roxy growls. 

Eggsy's fingers slip over her even quicker and he leans up for an open mouthed kiss. Roxy moans into it, grinding down onto Eggsy as she comes again, absolutely soaking his lap. 

Eggsy doesn't last much longer after that. He thrusts up hard into Roxy another three times, then comes deep into Roxy with a loud groan. "Oh, fffffuck!" He yells, holding Roxy down on his cock. 

“That’s a good boy. Come deep in your Mistress’ pussy…. Show her how much you liked it,” she urges him on and he feels like he’s coming some more until he finally slumps back.

“Christ, that wa…” That’s as far as he gets because she places her fingers over his lips.

“Thank me.”

Eggsy swallows, trying to wrap his mind around the request. “Thank you for letting me come, Miss. And for letting me make you come. Thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re very welcome.” She leans into him to place a soft kiss to his lips. Slowly, she rises off his cock and they both moan as he slips from her body. “We made a mess.”

“Sorry.” Eggsy smiles a little sheepishly, looking down at their equally wet crotches.

“No worries. It’s always like this when I come multiple times.” She flops down next to time, struggling out of her soaked panties.

“You do that often? Come more than once?” Eggsy asks curiously.

“Always, yeah. That is, I try to come at least twice. Doesn’t always work but…”

“Damn…”

“Are you jealous?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

She beams at him. “Your refractory period isn’t so bad either.”

Eggsy matches her smile. “My Mistress is just that good.”

"That I am." Roxy leans down and places a soft kiss to Eggsy's forehead. "I'll go get you a cloth to clean up with." 

"Thanks… the en suite's through that door, it's hidden in one of the panels." Eggsy mumbles, appreciatively watching Roxy's arse sway on the way to the bathroom. 

Once Roxy's gone, Eggsy hears the comms turn on again. "Christ, boyo…" Is all that Merlin mutters. 

"Was it that good?" Eggsy giggles. 

"It certainly was. Look at the mess you've made." Merlin says. Eggsy looks down between his legs, covered in slick and come. He then grins up at the camera. "I need to send women to you more often…" 

"Nahh. I like being with men more than women. Roxy's an exception, though." Eggsy turns his head as Roxy walks back into the room, a damp cloth in her hand. She climbs onto the bed, then starts cleaning Eggsy off. "Rox, it's fine. I can do it myself." 

"I don't mind. I like making sure my partners are alright after sex, taking care of them." Roxy smiles as she wipes Eggsy's thighs clean. 

Eggsy winces when she cleans around his cock and balls but this time, the little thing doesn’t stirr. For a second he wonders if he can get it up again today as he has promised his owners but his brain is too muddled to actually worry about that. “So… you think you’re prepared for your mission now?”

Roxy grins at him, sliding off the bed. “I think the mark has no idea what’s coming for him.”

“Literally.”

They both break into a laugh.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Roxy says, her tone soft, as she starts packing up her belongings. Her soiled underwear goes into the duffle bag with the dildo and she goes commando underneath her clothes. 

“What for? It’s my… that’s what I’m here for.” Eggsy props himself up on his elbows.

“Yes, you are. But that doesn’t mean I’m taking it for granted. Especially since you belong to the boss.”

Eggsy blushes a bit but then grins. “Believe me, they’re enjoying it as much as I just did. Old perverts.”

“Oy!” Merlin all but bellows into his ear.

“I bet they do. You’re an awesome person, Eggsy. In bed, and as a mate.” She leans down to give him a slow kiss.

“Thanks, Miss.”

“Hm… I think you should keep calling me that. I like that.”

Eggsy beams at her. “Will do, Miss.”

“I’ll see you around, Eggsy.” She waves a hand at him and then she leaves.

Once Roxy's left, Eggsy relaxes back into the bed with a loud sigh. "Fucking hell…" 

"Getting tired, boy?" Merlin asks, surprisingly softly. 

"Yeah… M'spent…" Eggsy reaches between his legs to lift up his cock, only for it to flop back down once he lets go. "Mmh… Dunno if I can do much more, Daddy…" 

"You'll take what you're given, boyo." Merlin grumbles. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to rest and clean up before sending your next client. He'll bring dessert with him." 

"Mmmm…" Eggsy hums. He needs the sugar right now. "What kinda dessert, Daddy?" 

"Strawberries, accompanied by a fondue pot with milk chocolate in it." 

Eggsy's stomach gives a loud grumble at the idea. "Sounds good, daddy… Sounds really good…" 

"You'll get it soon enough, Eggsy. Change the bedsheets and try to get a little rest." 

Eggsy does as he's told, grabbing a fresh pair of sheets out of a cupboard to replace the soaking ones currently on the bed. Once the bedding has been changed, Eggsy climbs under the blankets, pressing his face to the pillow and hoping to sneak in a quick nap. 

He's awoken quite soon after by a knock at the door. 

Eggsy sighs, looks around, rubs his eyes, then mumbles "Enter…" 

His entire attitude changes when he sees who's at the door, a fondue set on a tray in his left hand. 

"Master!" Eggsy squeals, running up to him. He drops to his knees and immediately starts repeatedly kissing Harry's shoes. "Master, you came to visit me!" 

“Easy there, sweet boy. Don’t make me trip over you.” Harry tries to step back but Eggsy scurries after him. “Now now… do as you’re told. Back on the bed with you.”

Eggsy gives a little pouty whine but crawls back to the bed. He just has one leg up on it when Harry tells him to stay to stay right there.

Harry places the tray down and steps up behind Eggsy, running his fingers along Eggsy’s crack, nails every so lightly crazing his hole. 

“Master…,” Eggsy moans. 

“You’re so loose, Eggsy. Raw and open… I can’t wait to feel you around me.”

“Do it now?” Eggsy asks excitedly. 

Harry grabs him by the hair and pulls his head back. “Since when have you become such a cock-hungry little thing? Did we turn you into this?”

“Afraid so, Master.” Eggsy smiles. “Been so good to me. Training me, keeping me safe… Can’t help it that everyone here is so gorgeous. Always ready…”

Harry lets him go, then pats his arse to make him move up on the bed. “In that case, we should try your patience some more. Let’s have dessert first, then we can talk about what we’ll do with you.”

"Thank you, Master." Eggsy coos. He settles on the bed, then holds his arms out for Harry. Harry slips off his shoes and suit jacket, then joins him, wrapping an arm around Eggsy's waist and pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

Eggsy kisses back, but his real attention is on the chocolate. He looks up at Harry with begging eyes. "Master, please may I have some dessert?" 

"Go ahead, darling. Try not to make a mess on the bedsheets." 

Eggsy reaches over onto the bedside table, grabs a particularly large strawberry, and dips it in the melted chocolate. He holds it above the bowl for a moment, then brings it to his mouth. When he bites down on it, he moans erotically. "Oh my god…" 

"Is it good?"

"Mmm… So good… Wanna have a little taste?" Eggsy grins up at Harry.

Harry tuts, but leans in for a kiss anyways, tasting the tart strawberry and sweet chocolate on his lips. "You taste lovely, my boy." 

“Thank you, Master.” Eggsy smiles dopely before reaching for another strawberry. 

“You had a good day, huh?” Harry lets his fingers trail down Eggsy’s chest and over his stomach. 

“Oh yes.” Eggsy’s legs fall open as Harry’s hand reaches his hips. “Did I do good?”

“Very much, sweet pup. The viewers were very satisfied and your Daddy and I were, too. You didn’t know what was coming for you and you mastered it all very well. Better than we expected, really.”

“You planned this?” Eggsy sits up a bit, still munching on the chocolate covered fruit. 

“After you passed out last night. You were so exhausted that you didn’t hear us talking or how that chest and the clothes were delivered.”

"You washed me, too." 

"Of course we did, darling. Just a spongebath, we thought that if we put you in a bath, you would wake properly." Harry explains. He reaches over and takes a strawberry, dips it in the chocolate, then trails the strawberry down Eggsy's abdomen. 

Eggsy's abs flutter at the ticklish feeling."What are you doing, Master?" He giggles. 

Harry doesn't answer. Instead, he dips down and licks up the chocolate, then bites down on the strawberry. "Mmm… It tastes even sweeter when I take it off my boy."

“Does it?” Eggsy smiles a cheeky little smile. He dips his finger into the chocolate and trails it along his shaft. “Do you think that's sweet, too, Master”?

“Such a naughty boy. Haven't I taught you not to play with our food?”

“You're playing with me, aren't you?” Eggsy absently coats his cock with more chocolate until he has almost all of it covered. 

Harry's eyes flick up to meet Eggsy's, then they look back down at his cock. He pauses for a moment, then shuffles down the bed until he's on level with Eggsy's cock. "You're such a silly puppy." 

"I know, Master." Eggsy grins and tips his hips up invitingly. 

Harry wraps his lips around just the tip and starts to gently suckle there until it's clean of chocolate. He dips his head down further until he's taking Eggsy's full shaft in his mouth, his tongue working around it as he licks it free of chocolate. After a little while, he pulls back and licks his lips. "Well, that tasted quite lovely." Harry chuckles. 

Eggsy just whines, then dips his fingers in the chocolate and begins covering his cock again. "More, Master, please…" 

“If you wanted to have your little cock sucked by your Master, all you needed to do was ask, little pup.” There's no heat in Harry's voice and he quickly dives down over Eggsy's prick again to suck it clean again. 

“Please suck my little cock, Master,” Eggsy wimpers, bucking up a bit but Harry holds him down. 

“That's better… let me hear your beg, little pup.”

“Master, please… take me in your mouth.”

“That's a good boy… let yourself be heard… I'm sure you'll do a lot more begging tonight.” 

Eggsy slides his legs over Harry's shoulders, threading his fingers through his hair. "Fuck… Yes, Master, oh fuck…" 

Harry just smiles around Eggsy's cock, reaching down to lightly squeeze his balls. He pulls back. "There isn't much left in there, is there?" 

Eggsy shakes his head in response, his arm flung over his eyes. Harry chuckles and slowly pulls at Eggsy's cock. "And you still have your Daddy to serve after this, mm?" 

Eggsy nods, whimpering loudly at the thought. "Y-Yes, Master… Gonna- Gonna serve my Daddy so good…" 

"Tell me, puppy… What will you do for your Daddy?" 

"Whatever he wants. Gonna be a good boy… Best boy."

"Details, boy. Or I'll stop doing this." Harry points down at Eggsy very hard cock. 

"No, no… no stopping. Please." Eggsy thrusts his hips up. "Gonna… I'll spread my legs for him. Nice and wide. Like so." He opens his legs as wide as he can. "Take him in. His big cock. Take him so deep." 

"Up your tight little arse?" Harry traces around Eggsy's hole again, inches one finger in to the first knuckle. 

"Yes yes, Master…." 

"Not so tired anymore, are you?" 

"Open for you, Master. You and Daddy." Eggsy coos, smiling as Harry kisses his inner thigh, then presses his finger in further. "Feels good, Master…" 

"Mhmmm. You did so well today, boy. Your Daddy and I are terribly proud. I think you deserve some time off once today is finished. Perhaps a spa trip?" Harry raises an eyebrow, fucking Eggsy on his one finger. 

"Would like a spa trip, Master…" Eggsy muses. "Only if you two come along, though."

"I'm sure I can make some adjustments in your Daddy and I's shifts." Harry places another kiss to Eggsy's inner thigh, then nuzzles against the boy's soft, perfectly round and pink, little balls. He takes one into his mouth, sucking on it as he presses another finger into Eggsy. 

“Mmmmm Master…,” Eggsy whines, rutting down against Harry’s hand. “So good…. Please.”

“You just have the cutest little balls, my sweet. Perfect for your Master’s mouth, aren’t they?” This time Harry takes both into his mouth, sucking in his cheeks.

“Fuck, yes… perfect for you. Perfect for Master.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip when Harry adds a third finger, opening him up. “Nice weekend with you and Daddy…. Getting pampered… and doing this all day…,” he muses. “ I’d like that.”

"I think I'd like that too, darling." Harry curls his fingers up against Eggsy, then pulls them out. He unzips his trousers, pulling out his cock and giving it an appreciative rub as he looks over Eggsy. "Mm… How did I get so lucky, my darling?" 

"Dunno, Master." Eggsy grins and tips his legs apart wider. "Fuck me like this? Wanna look in your eyes…" 

"How very tender of you." 

"Yeah, I wanna have proper sex after all those clients." Eggsy pouts, linking his arm around the back of one of his knees and pulling it up. "Please, Master?" 

"Who am I to deny my boy?" Harry purrs, slowly guiding his cock into Eggsy's loose hole. "Christ…" He pushes forward until he’s almost all the way in. “Oh, you feel heavenly, my darling.”

“Yes, Master….” Eggsy tips his head back, enjoying the smooth slide of Harry’s prick inside him. “My Master…” He reaches up and tugs Harry down for a kiss. “So good… so big… “

“That’s right, my boy. All yours. And you are mine.” Harry trails kisses down the side of Eggsy’s neck, sucking at his pulsepoint until he leaves a red mark there. “Mine to keep…”

Eggsy breaths against Harry’s ear, making little mewling sounds as Harry slowly starts to move. “Make love to me?”

Harry pulls back a bit to look at him. “Darling, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah…. Just want to feel you like that, yeah? You and Daddy after… Wanna know I’m yours.” 

Harry nods, then leans down and gives Eggsy a long kiss as he slowly rolls his hips into him. "Oh, my boy…" He whispers. 

"You fill me up so good, Master…" Eggsy coos. He smiles, his lips quivering slightly. 

"Darling, are you alright? Am I hurting you?" Harry stops suddenly. 

"No, just… Just…" Eggsy whimpers, then looks away. "Sorry. Fuck. Missed you makin' love to me." 

“Look at me, darling.” Harry places a finger under Eggsy’s chin, forcing him to face him. “You don’t feel neglected, do you?”

“No, no… I love what we do. What I get to do. Love pleasing you doing it, too. Came like… what?... four times? But this…. That’s just you and me and I… I just missed that. Just feeling you like that. Deep inside me.”

“Oh my sweet boy.” Harry kisses him again, deeper this time, tonguing into this mouth as if to claim him. “I’ll make love to you whenever you want.” He rolls his hips again, pushing all the way into Eggsy.

“Yessss,” Eggsy hisses, pulling his knees up to take Harry even further. “So good… wanna feel you come deep inside me, Master.”

"Darling boy… I would love to…" Harry hums, pressing Eggsy's legs back against his chest as he rocks into his boy. "Good boy… That's it, boy, take your Master…" 

Eggsy nods, squeezing his eyes shut. A few tears slip out and he lets out a broken sob. "Fuck. Sorry." 

"Don't apologise, dear… Let it happen… I love you, darling…" Harry whispers as he leans down for another kiss, his hips gyrating into Eggsy. "Good boy…"

Tears slip down Eggsy's face, one after another, until he's sobbing loudly, mixed with wanton moans. "Love you, Master, I love you, I love you… Harry…" 

“Sweet Eggsy…. My darling boy…”

Eggsy clings to Harry, his arms wrapped around his neck, burying his face into his collar. “Sorry… I’m sorry…”

“Just let go, my boy. Just feel me. Feel all of me.”

Eggsy is still crying as Harry begins to push into him harder, obviously nearing his climax. 

“You make me feel so good, darling. So open for me. Your body… your heart… won’t be long now…”

Eggsy's breaths come out in quick pants as he wraps his arms tight around Harry's neck, crying against his shoulder until Harry finally comes, filling Eggsy well. 

"That's it… Good boy, just take it… Take it from your Master… Good, good boy…" Harry kisses down Eggsy's neck, then slowly pulls out. "Thank you for that, darling…" He purrs. Eggsy just nods, grabbing some tissues from the bedside to wipe his eyes and nose. 

"Sorry for cryin'..." He mumbles. "S'just been an exhausting day…" 

"I know, darling. And you did so well today…" Harry's hand starts to palm over Eggsy's cock but Eggsy squeezes his legs together, hypersensitive after coming so many times in one day. 

"Don't think I can come again, Master…" Eggsy whimpers. "So sensitive…" 

“Sshh, it’s alright, my boy. Let me just hold you for a while.” Harry worms his way between Eggsy’s thighs, cupping his prick. He’s hard in his hand but Eggsy winces whenever Harry so much as flexes his hand. “I think you can give us one more… maybe when your Daddy gets here you’ll be ready again.”

Harry scoops Eggsy up against him, holding him tightly.

“You’re such a special boy, Eggsy. Indulging us… giving your all… I’m so grateful for you, my darling.”

"Thank you, Master…" Eggsy mumbles, curling up in a tight ball. It's clear how exhausted he is. "Is Daddy coming to visit soon?" 

"He's a few minutes away, darling. He just had to finish some paperwork." Harry lightly Eggsy's forehead, slowly rubbing his palm over the boy's groin. Every so often, Eggsy flinches or whimpers at the touch. 

Almost ten minutes later, there's a knock at the door. 

Eggsy's dozed off a little, but his head snaps up at the sound. "Daddy?" 

"The very same." Merlin smiles at the sight of the two men as he opens the door. "Have I interrupted something?" 

"Oh, no." Harry shifts Eggsy on his lap slightly, cuddling him closer. "The boy's just tired. You might have to do most of the work with him." 

"That's fine with me. Are you going to be my little pillow prince, Eggsy?" Merlin crosses the room and lightly tilts Eggsy's chin up with his fingertip. Eggsy looks up dozily, blinking so innocently before sucking Merlin's thumb into his mouth as a response. 

“Hello, Daddy,” Eggsy says around the finger in his mouth before he continues to gently suckle on it.

“That doesn’t feel all that exhausted to me.” Merlin nods down at the boy but looks at Harry. 

“That is because you’re already thinking with your prick.” Harry in turn nods at the prominent bulge in Merlin’s trousers. “I just made love to this beautiful boy and it had him in tears.”

“Don’t worry, Harry. You’re not that awful, if I recall correctly.”

Eggsy sniggers while Harry flips Merlin off. 

“Oh, you find that funny?” Harry chides him with no real heat behind it. 

“You are funny when you bicker that. Like an old married couple.” Eggsy grin at his owners. 

"Quiet, you." Merlin slips his thumb out and wipes it on the sheets, then toes off his shoes and climbs onto the bed. Eggsy glances at him for a little minute, then crawls over to him and clambers into his arms. 

"Hello, boy." Merlin places a kiss on his forehead, then immediately trails his hand south. Eggsy squeaks and flinches, tucking his cock away between his legs. "What's the matter?" 

"He's too sensitive, Merlin. Being fucked that many times in a day, I don't blame him." Harry comments as he lightly rubs between Eggsy's shoulderblades. "Be gentle with him." 

"Hm. I'll try. It's quite hard at my size." Merlin raises one eyebrow, then winks at Harry. Harry just tuts in response. Eggsy snuggles closer to Merlin's chest, snuffling against his soft jumper. “Alright, sweet boy. We’ll see what we can do, shall we? Because Daddy needs to have you, too. You know that, right?”

“Mmmh, Daddy.” Eggsy noses against Merlin’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Want you…”

“I know, darling.” Merlin kisses his forehead again. “Why don’t you lay back against your Master. He can help us.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy crawls back to Harry and settles between his outstretched legs. 

“Get your legs up for me. Your Master can hold them open.”

With a little groan, Eggsy gets into position. Harry reaches around him to place his hands below his knees to spread him open.

“That looks so well used, Eggsy.” Merlin gently touches Eggsy’s reddened sphincter that twitches against Merlin’s fingers. “And this… you’re so sensitive, aren’t you?” He places a hand on Eggsy’s little cock and balls, putting careful pressure on it.

"Yes, Daddy…" Eggsy whimpers at the pressure. "Gentle, Daddy…" 

"I'll be gentle." Merlin huffs, adjusting his erection through his trousers. He dips his thumb into Eggsy's hole, making the boy twitch and groan as Harry's come dribbles out. 

"Look at that…" Merlin murmurs in awe, swiping some up and pushing it back in. "Full of your Master's come. Marked. Like you should be." Merlin leans forward to press a kiss to Eggsy's lips, then kisses Harry as well. When he pulls back, he unzips his fly. "Is my boy ready to take his Daddy's cock, hm?" 

“Go slow, Daddy, yeah?” Eggsy looks up at him with big eyes that are already glistening with tears again. 

“So slow for you, my boy.” Merlin pushes his trousers down a bit as he pulls out his cock. “You’ll feel every inch of this.”

“Yessss,” Eggys whines, spreading his legs even further.

“Good boy.” Merlin reaches for the lube and begins coating his massive shaft. “Let your Master do the work holding you for me. You can just lay back, relax and feel me inside you.”

Cradled in Harry’s arms, legs spread wide, Eggsy tries to relax. He is already loose and it should be easy to take his Daddy but he has already taken so much, so many cocks, that he feels a bit anxious about it. He wants it but maybe he also wants it a little too much.

“Breath, my sweet boy.” Merlin position the head of his cock against Eggsy’s hole. “Breath in and when you exhale, I’ll push in. And we keep doing that until you have all of me inside your little arse, am I understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy moans. He can feel Harry’s erection pressing into his back. “Please….”

Slowly, Merlin breaches Eggsy. He stops when only his head is in. "Breathe, boy. Relax." Merlin reaches up to give Eggsy's cheek a stroke. "He's fucking clenching." He grunts to Harry. 

Harry starts to lightly kiss Eggsy as he pulls his legs back further. "Relax, darling. Let your daddy in. I know it hurts." 

Another few inches slip in, making Eggsy whimper. Merlin gives a few shallow thrusts, trying to get the boy to relax before he pushes even more in. "Good boy. Relax. Stop bloody tensing." 

"Sorry, Daddy…" Eggsy whines, his head falling back on Harry's shoulder. "You're so big… Just feels… U-Um… Big…" Eggsy says lamely. His brain is truly scrambled. 

“Yes, he is.” Harry murmurs into his ear. “But you know you can take him. You took us both last night. You’ll feel so good when you have him all inside you. Such a brave boy…”

“Yes, Master…. Please, Daddy. I’ll be good.”

“Yes, you are. Such a good boy for your Daddy.” Merlin pushes in for another inch, this time he meets less resistance. “There you are. That’s better. Take my cock, boy.”

Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut instead as Merlin slips more and more in until he's at his hilt. "Mnnghh… Daddy…"

"Stay still, Merlin." Harry murmurs, slowly rubbing Eggsy's thigh. "Let the boy adjust." 

Merlin nods in agreement and reaches down to wrap his hand around Eggsy's cock, but he's met with an uncomfortable whimper in return, the boy clenching around him again. "Daddy, no… Don't touch…" 

“I’ll just hold you, boy. Just have your little cock in my hand.” Betraying his words a bit, Merlin presses his thumb against the underside of Eggsy’s crown, making him whimper and a thick drop of precome appear at the tip. “You know you’ll come for your Daddy. Since you didn’t come for your Master, there’s still something left in there.”

“Hurts, Daddy,” Eggsy moans, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I bet it does. But you’ll be so proud of yourself when we’re done with you. You did so well today on top of the week you’ve had. Such a perfect boy for us, isn’t he, Harry?”

“Yes, he is. He’s the best we could have hoped for. So willing, so open… The perfect puppy, the perfect little boy.”

"Daddyyyy…" Eggsy whines as Merlin starts to move his hips. He reaches for one of Harry's hands and grips it for moral support. 

"Oh? Where did my brave little puppy go?" Harry places a light kiss on Eggsy's shoulder. "Now you're grabbing at my hand like a little boy." 

"Hurts, Master…" Eggsy moans over the slick sounds of Merlin fucking him slow. "Fuck…" 

"Don't swear, darling. Good puppies don't swear." Harry tuts. Eggsy grits his teeth together as one of Harry's hands moves, delving down between Eggsy's thighs, easily slipping a finger in beside Merlin's thick cock. "Oh, good puppy. Good boy. Look at that." 

"Mnngh… Oh…" Eggsy bites down on his lip and looks up at Merlin, looking him in the eyes. "Fuck, Daddy… So big…" 

"Y'feel like a virgin, lad. You're so tight around me." Merlin grunts. 

“Yes, Daddy… so tight for you... “

“Let’s see if we can make you even tighter for Daddy.” Harry pushes another finger along with Merlin’s cock into Eggsy’s arse. “That’s a good boy. You can take so much more than you think.”

Eggsy nods wordless, his gaze locked with Merlin’s whose pace quickens a little bit, the tip of his huge prick grazing Eggsy’s prostate just so. His own cock gives a little interested twitch, leaving a wet trail on his stomach.

“Seems like your little cock is with us now, too, my boy,” Merlin muses. He adjusts his position, getting closer to Eggsy to push even deeper. “You feel so good, little darling.”

"Thank you, Daddy!" Eggsy squeaks as Harry simultaneously slips in another finger, matching the pace of Merlin's thrusts. "Haaaah…" Eggsy moans, his thighs quivering. 

"Take it, puppy. You know you can." Harry grumbles. "Be a good boy for your Master, for your Daddy." 

"Yeah… Yeah, fuck, yeah…" Eggsy bites down on his lip as he looks down at his cock, almost purple at the tip, dribbling precome down the shaft. "Oh, fuck, Daddy…" He whimpers, his voice going higher and higher. 

"You take it, boy." Merlin grunts, his balls slapping against Eggsy with every thrust. "Fuck, your tight arse feels so good… Harry, add another finger." 

Harry has four fingers inside him and along with Merlin’s cock, Eggsy feels so stretched, so full, so open. He floats on the sensation, trapped between his Master and Daddy, pulled in one direction and pushed in the other. Despite himself he knows he’ll come again and soon.

“Please, Daddyyy.” It’s almost a scream, helpless and a little bit pathetic.

“Yes, my boy... ,” Merlin grunts between thrusts. “You’re getting close, aren’t you? I can feel it. Feel how needy your little body is…” He pushes Eggsy’s legs further apart, pushing in hard and deep.

“Daddy….Daddy…,” Eggsy breaths almost brainlessly. “Please…”

Harry pulls his hand from Eggsy’s grip and places it on Eggsy’s stomach just below his navel. “You’re so full, little puppy. I can feel your Daddy in here, feel his cock fill you up. Do you want to make him come in there?”

Eggsy slides his hand over to where Harry's is resting, able to feel the bulge of Merlin's cock from the outside as it thrusts into him. "Wanna be full of Daddy's come!" Eggsy cries out desperately, his cock twtiching. "Please, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, please!" 

Merlin grabs ahold of Eggsy's ankles and keeps them held back as he viciously fucks the boy, panting and sweating, his balls actually starting to ache from the slapping, plus the amount of effort it was taking him to hold back from coming into his boy straight away. 

He fucks Eggsy until the boy's screaming and begging, trying to kick his little legs and hit at the bedding with his clenched fists, then he gives one last hard thrust and presses himself as deep as possible into Eggsy, then comes, groaning loudly as he empties his massive load into the boy. 

"Oh, fuck…" Merlin hisses, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels another spurt escape him. 

Eggsy's breath is coming out in little gasps as he rests his hands over his stomach, then his cockette gives one last twitch and a few pitiful droplets of come dribble out, his cock well and truly milked of everything it has to offer. 

He sobs and gasps, his climax entirely unsatisfying as his little balls are drawn tight but nothing more comes from them.

“That’s it, boy… that’s it.” Merlin dips his finger into the pathetic little pool of come, then touches the deep red head of Eggsy’s cock, making him yelp in helpless pain. “So spent for us. All empty.”

“Daddy,” Eggsy cries, his shoulders twitching as he tries to hold back more sobs. “Daddyyyy….”

“Pull out, Merlin. Let the boy rest.” Harry brushes Eggsy’s damp hair from his forehead, kissing his temple.

“Hold him open.” Merlin shifts backwards a bit. “Breath, Eggsy. Let me out now. I don’t want to hurt you.”

As carefully as he can, Harry holds Eggsy open as Merlin pulls out. As soon as he's out, Merlin bunches the blankets under Eggsy, trying to mop up the come that's flowing out of him. 

"You did so well, Eggsy. So, so well." Harry whispers, grabbing Roxy's flannel from the bedside table and passing it to Merlin to clean up between Eggsy's thighs. 

Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy's waist, giving him a squeeze as he presses kisses down his neck. "Oh, darling…" He coos. "Look at that poor little cock of yours…" 

"Hurts…" Eggsy manages, whining loudly when Merlin starts wiping around it with the flannel. "Ouch, Daddy…" 

"I know, darling. I'm sorry." Merlin huffs, pressing a kiss to the side of Eggsy's knee as he continues his work, now just gently massaging his perfect, empty little balls for the fun of it. 

Eggsy sobs heavily and tries to struggle away from his Daddy’s touch but Merlin holds on to him, tugging gently at his little pink sac.

“How many times did you empty those today, my boy?” Merlin asks, pushing his thumb between Eggsy’s balls. 

Eggsy whimpers, eyes and cheeks red with tears. “Don’t know, Daddy. Five… maybe…”

“We should rewatch the video when we’re home. What do you think, puppy?” Harry asks against Eggsy’s temple.

“Mmmmh,” Eggsy mewls, a complete and utterly sated mess. “Tired, Master…” He snuggles into Harry’s embrace.

“I know, my sweet boy. Maybe we should lay here for a while until you’ve caught your breath.”

“Was I good, Master?” Eggsy peers up at Harry. 

“Of course, my sweet pup. You were amazing.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, my boy. You were spectacular. Better than we hoped you’d be.” Merlin finally lets go of Eggsy’s used balls and settles down with them, curling against the two men. “Get some rest, sweetling. You deserve it.”

"Love you, Daddy… Love you, Master… Kisses?" Eggsy asks hopefully. Harry dips down to press a gentle kiss to Eggsy's lip, and Merlin follows suite. 

"We're so proud of you today, boy. So proud." Merlin murmurs as Eggsy cuddles into him, almost lying over the two men. "We'll get the spa holiday arranged while you're asleep, darling. Don't you worry." 

"Okay, Daddy…" Eggsy yawns and rubs his eye sweetly, then settles down for a nap, dreaming about all the pampering he'll get at the spa.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to either myself or Sway, you can contact us on tumblr at:
> 
> (Me) elton-hercules-john.tumblr.com  
> (Sway) tastymoves.tumblr.com
> 
> You can also join the Kingsman Discord, where a lot of us Kingsman writers hang out!  
> https://discord.gg/h9zb9zC


End file.
